After the Victory
by queenbeezer
Summary: So basically I've thrown out the EU books and wrote my own version of what happened after Endor.
1. Chapter 1

So basically I have thrown out everything that happened in the EU books. This story will deal with Han and Leia's relationship, Leia accepting her force powers, the high command's disapproval of Leia's relationship with Han, there will also be some Luke/Mara stuff. Luke and Mara fans bear with me, I haven't written them before so if I do something you don't like let me know/give me tips on writing them. This story is also rated M for a few scenes. And yes I have worked on my other two stories I just haven't written a complete chapter for them, so bear with me, I'll eventually post more on them...with finishing my degree in the last few weeks I haven't been very focused on my stories. This one has just been sitting on my computer for weeks now, and I really didn't want to post it until I had completed one of my other stories, but I figured what the heck...so I'll stop rambling and let you read the story. :) And I know people like long chapters, so with this one I'll do my best to give you nothing but long chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Leia woke up on the makeshift bed that the Ewoks had made for her. She looked around the hut that she shared with Han, Luke and Chewbacca. It was the early morning after the battle that saw to the end of Palpatine and Darth Vader. She looked over at Han who was looking like he was uncomfortable on the floor. She looked over at Luke then at Chewbacca and noticed that they were still sleeping soundly. She looked back at Han and smiled.

Leia got up from her bed and silently crept over to where Han was laying. She brushed some hair out of his face. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw who disturbed his sleep. He lifted his blanket, inviting her to join him in his bed. She crawled in and he wrapped the blanket tightly around them.

"G'mornin' sweetheart," he said before giving her a soft kiss. "What brings you over to my side of the hut?"

"My side was a bit cold." He then responded by pulling her closer. "And I wanted to talk."

"About what, babe?"

Leia laughed, "How many nicknames do you have for me?"

"A bunch." He smiled at her then gave her a light kiss, which he deepened. He then pulled her on top of him. He started running his hands up and down her sides. Thankfully for the Ewok gown that Leia was in he could touch her easily. He started to pull on the leather string that held the top together.

Leia grabbed his hand. "Han, you know we're not exactly alone in here."She looked up to see that Luke and Chewbacca were still asleep, but Luke seemed to have a funny smile on his face. She then whispered in his ear, "Besides, I'm not exactly _prepared_ if you get my meaning."

Han's eyebrow went up, "Let me ask you this, if you were _prepared_ would you?"

"Well if the moment were right, I might." She said with a bit of unease in her voice. Leia was really afraid of this conversation. She knew that she desired Han that she loved him and he felt the same way, but she had never had a serious relationship with anyone before. She knew that he would never hurt her.

Han understood they had had this conversation a little over a year ago, when the lame _Falcon_ was making its way to Bespin. He remembered the night that it had almost happened but she had panicked. He knew that he had touched her in places that nobody else had. And while now she was in his arms, and touching her in some of the same places, she still felt a little tense. "You just have to relax a bit."

"You know I'm new at this."

"I know so am I."

"No you're not, you've had relationships before."

"I meant that, I'm new at this whole bein' in love thing." He gave her his famous grin, "I do love you, I do a lot."

Leia wrapped her arms around him, "And I love you."

"Aww how sweet." Leia and Han jerked to look up and see Luke and Chewbacca looking down at them and smiling. "Are you two lovebirds going to get up, or do I need to go get a bucket of water to cool you two off."

Leia looked up at her brother, _her brother;_ she couldn't believe that she had a brother. In a way she had always known, when they had met it felt like they had known each other, like she was reunited with a long lost friend. She then thought about that day in the medward on Hoth, and how she had kissed him. Even then when it happened, it felt wrong. Of course it was, even though they didn't know their relationship then, she had done it only to make Han jealous. She looked back at Han and smiled at him, "C'mon flyboy, let's get up. I'm sure you want to see what condition Lando brought the _Falcon_ back in."

"He told me about the sensor disk, I hate to see what she looks like."

"I have, and it isn't pretty….oh you meant how she looks now." Leia then got up quickly and started to run.

"Oh you'll pay for that comment, princess." Han then got up and took off after Leia. She wasn't hard to catch, since his legs were much longer than hers. He caught her by the wrist and spun her around so that she was facing him; she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and then kissed her passionately.

Luke and Chewbacca watched the couple and Chewbacca grunted, "You said it Chewie, I don't know which is worse, the fighting all the time, or the kissing all the time."

They made their way out to the treetop village; Han stretched and took in a deep breath. Many of the little fuzz-balls were already moving about. They reached the rope that they could use to lower themselves to the ground. Leia went first; Han held the rope and took her down slowly while Chewbacca used his climbing claws to descend the tree. When he was sure she was safe, Han started to go down but Luke stopped him.

"Don't hurt her." Luke warned, knowing full well Han's reputation with women.

"Don't bet on it, I'm in it for the long run with her. I want to marry her."

Luke slapped Han on the back, "That's what I wanted to hear." Han and Luke gave each other a hug.

"Are you boys done, or do you need some time alone?" They heard Leia call up to them.

They looked at each other, laughed then took turns descending the rope. When Han reached the bottom, Leia looked at him.

"Han what was that all about?"

"Nothing, Luke's just playing big brother that's all. By the way who's the older one anyway?"

"Don't know, and we probably won't ever know. Everyone who could have answered that question is dead." Han could see her trying to hold back tears, "We probably won't ever find out who our mother was."

Han wrapped his arms around her, "It's alright, I don't know who my mother was either." She smiled at him. She put one hand on the side of his face and brought him down to a kiss. They broke apart when they heard an "Ahem" behind them.

"Ok, you two, let's go check the _Falcon."_

"Han let me tell you, whatever repairs she needs, the Alliance will pay for it. Don't worry about how much it'll cost," Leia told him. "If they deny you anything to fix her, let me know."

"I guess having you for a girlfriend will have its benefits," Han chuckled.

"I said funds for repairs, not modifications, nerfherder." Leia said as she started rubbing her arm.

"Is that wound alright?" Han lifted her sleeve and looked at the bandages, "Leia, I think this thing is still bleeding."

"It'll be alright Han."

"No, after we check on the ship, I'm taking you up to the medical frigate. I'll feel much better if you have one of the medics look at it."

"Leia, listen to Han, I can see right through you. You're trying to hide the pain, but I can feel it." Luke stated.

"You can feel when I'm hurt?"

"Yes, when I was up on the Death Star, I felt you get shot. That's how father found out about you. I was trying to hide my presence from him when I felt you in pain."

"This bond we have, it is so weird. I mean, I know we had it from the moment we met. But since we've opened ourselves up to it, it's overwhelming." She leaned over to him so Han couldn't hear her, "When I crawled into Han's bed this morning, you had a smile on your face, did you feel us together?"

"Yes, it seems that I can feel all the emotions you have when you're with him." He looked at her embarrassed expression, "Leia, don't be embarrassed about your relationship with him. What you two have very few beings ever achieved. Your love for each other makes you both stronger. Embrace it."

"Thank you Luke." She kissed him on the cheek. "Let me ask you; is there a way that I cannot project my feelings? So that if Han and I, you know, it stays a private moment between us?"

"We can work on shielding, but don't worry, I won't intrude on you."

"What are you two whispering about?" The twins looked a little shocked when they heard Han questioning them. "You two seem off in your own world."

"Nothing Han, just a little sister-brother talk." Leia said as she sweetly smiled at him. "So how far off is the ship, are we almost there my feet hurt."

"Lando said she wasn't too far out," Han looked through some trees, "ah, there she is…" Both Luke and Leia felt the anger radiating off of Han. "That son of a…"

Leia rushed to her man's side, "Han, it'll be alright. Remember what I said, the Alliance will pay to repair her."

"But look at her…"

"Han, the ship has so many dents from our various missions that you never bothered to repair, what's the problem with a few extra that you'll probably never repair."

"Because all the others were from when I was piloting the ship…"

Leia rolled her eyes at him, "C'mon honey, let's get her up to the fleet. That is if she can still fly." She pushed her way past him and headed for the ship.

"Nice sweetheart," Han said as he watched her go by.

They took the _Falcon_ to dock on _Home One _to get evaluated for repairs, Chewbacca and Han stayed with the ship while Luke took Leia over to the medical frigate to get her arm checked out.

"Well, your highness, this is a pretty nasty blaster wound," the medic told her while applying some synth-skin and bacta to her arm. "A few inches over or up, and I don't think we'd be sitting here now."

"Don't tell Han that, he'll overreact."

"According to your blood work, you lost a fair amount of blood. I suggest that you take it easy the next few days, give your blood time to regenerate itself."

"I can't relax, I'm a member of the high command, I'm expected to…"

The medic cut her off, "Now your highness, either you take a few days off to recuperate, or you'll end up in the medward for an extended period."

"Well alright, but Mon Mothma is not going to be happy about this."

"I'm sorry, but it's my job to keep everyone healthy here. Is there anything else that you may need before I go look in on someone else?"

"Well uh, there is something…"

"You need not worry Princess; everything you tell me is in strict confidence. Nothing leaves this room."

"Well, you see, I was wondering about birth control." Leia watched his eyebrow rise. She was worried about what the medic would think because the medic was a fellow Alderaanian, who no doubt knew the Alderaani law that a female was to remain virtuous until wedded.

"Your highness, you know full-well that as an Alderaanian doctor, I cannot…"

"I know that you're full aware of the law, but things change. I'm in a relationship, and while it has yet to become physical, I would like to be protected if or when it does." She looked the doctor in the eyes. "If you don't give me a contraceptive, then I will go to another doctor to get it."

The doctor went to the drawer that held the medicines and vaccinations and pulled out a vial. Into the syringe he pulled a measured amount, "The site of injection will be sore, and you'll have to come back in three months to get a booster shot." He then injected the needle into her thigh.

Leia winced a bit. "Thank you doctor."

The doctor didn't say anything else before he left the room.

Leia walked out into the waiting room and saw Luke still waiting on her. "How's your arm?"

"It'll be ok, Han was right I needed to come in. Seems I lost more blood than I thought. I'm on doctor's orders to take a few days off." They started down the hallway when Luke noticed her limp.

"Leia why are you limping," Luke asked.

"I just got a little shot, to be on the safe side." She smiled.

Han and Chewbacca met with Luke and Leia in the briefing room. Han smiled when he saw Leia across the room and soon made his way over to her. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "So, how's the arm?"

"I'll live." They soon took their seats when Mon Mothma called the room to attention. Leia leaned to Han, "I do need to take a few days off though; I lost more blood than I thought. Thank you for looking out for me."

"I think it's my job to keep an eye on the woman I love." They smiled at each other then turned their attention to Mon Mothma.

"I would like to thank everyone for their dedication to our cause. Yesterday will be a day long remembered it saw an end to an era. The war, however, is far from over. Before we leave Endor, we must aid those who inhabit the world with the clean up and flush out the remainder of the imperial troops." She scanned the crowd and her eyes lay upon Han, "General Solo, I wish for you and your command crew to lead the search to capture the remainder of the Imperials."

"Yes, ma'am," Han nodded at Mon Mothma.

"After we are done here," Mon Mothma continued, "I wish to move quickly to Coruscant. It is imperative that we take the capital."

The meeting went on for what seemed hours, Leia started to feel light-headed. She rested her head on Han's shoulder. He whispered to her, "Sweetheart, are you feelin' alright?"

"I feel so light-headed…"

"I think we need to get you outta here and into bed. You look very pale."

"I need to sit through rest of this meeting, to know what's go…" Leia didn't finish her sentence before she passed out. Han and Luke caught her before she hit the floor.

Mon Mothma looked at them, "Dear gods, what is the matter with Leia?"

Han scooped Leia up, "Luke you explain, I'm taking her to the medical frigate." He quickly left with Leia.

"Commander Skywalker, what happened to Leia?"

"She was injured in the battle, she tried to make light of the wound and tried to tell us that it wasn't as bad as it was."

"Leia has always been a hard worker."

"She was told by the doctor to take a few days off, I tried to take her to her quarters earlier but she insisted on coming to the meeting."

"I need everyone to make sure the princess gets the rest she needs, she is not permitted in the briefing room until she can be cleared in well heath from the doctor." Everyone in the room agreed. "Now Commander, I'm sure you want to know how Leia is, so you're excused."

Leia opened her eyes and saw she was in a medical room. Her head ached. She let her eyes adjust to the dark room, she smiled at Han whose head was resting on the bed, and he held her hand in his. She looked at the IV line in her arm, knowing that it must have been serious. The last think she could clearly remember was leaving the medic's office. She looked at the chairs across the room and saw General Rieekan asleep and Luke just waking up.

"Luke," she whispered.

"Hey sis, you had us all scared."

"What happened?"

"Exactly what the doctor told you would happen if you didn't take it easy. You passed out. And with your blood levels, you are lucky to be alive. They had to give you a transfusion."

"That bad, huh? Where did they find the blood, I know I have an extremely rare blood type."

Luke smiled at his sister, "Your welcome," he held up his arm where she saw the bandage around his arm, "Not only are we twins, we have the same blood type."

"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's ok; let's just say you owe me one."

Leia looked at the man sleeping at her side. Luke could sense what she was feeling.

"I have never seen Han so scared, he really does love you."

"I know." She released her hand from Han's and ran her hand though his hair. "Who would have thought…"

"A princess and a guy like him could make the perfect couple." Luke smiled at his sister, and then at the memory of the day they had rescued her from the first Death Star. "You know the day we rescued you off the Death Star, he asked me if I thought a guy like him and a princess could make it."

"Really, and what did you tell him?"

"Actually, I told him no," He smiled at her reaction, "but then again, I had a crush on you then. Who would have thought that you'd turn out to be my long lost sister?"

"I never in my life had thought I'd have a long lost brother. When I was little I wished I had a sibling, then father adopted Winter when her parents died. But she was more like a really close friend than a sibling." Leia yawned, "I'm sorry, I'm just so sleepy."

"Go to sleep then, you need it." Luke leaned over and kissed his sister on the forehead. "I love you Leia."

"I love you too, Luke." Leia then closed her eyes and sleep over took her.

Han woke and looked at the sleeping woman in the hospital bed. She was so pale, even more than usual. He was scared that he was going to lose her. He looked over to where Luke was sitting and noticed that he was awake, "Has she woken up at all?"

"Yeah about two hours ago, she was still very weak."

"Gods I wish I could do something for her. I mean you gave her blood, I can't even do that."

"Han," Luke said, "I think you are giving her exactly what she needs. She'll pull through because you love her."

"I've never loved anyone like I love Leia." Han looked back down at Leia and noticed that she was stirring a bit. He leaned over and kissed her forehead then whispered in her ear, "I love you sweetheart." Luke watched them and saw a smile creep onto Leia's face; he felt himself feeling a little jealous, which made him feel guilty. Luke wondered if he'd ever find someone he'd love as much as Han and Leia loved each other. He had known from the beginning that Leia would fall in love with Han, that the Force had driven them together. He also knew the reason Han never left the rebellion was because he was in love with Leia, although a few years ago he'd never admit it and Leia would have probably shot you if you had suggested such a thing of her being in love with Han.

Luke knew it was after Hoth that the two had come to terms with their feelings for each other. After all they had been forced to spend five weeks together confined on the _Falcon. _Either they would have killed each other, or they would have had to admit their feelings. Of course Luke thought the only reason Han was still alive from that trip was that he had Chewbacca to protect him, although it seemed that the Wookiee seemed to be more protective over Leia than the one he owed his life debt to. Luke had noticed during the time that Han was locked in carbonite whenever Chewbacca was around her he protected her fiercely.

"Luke, hey Luke!" Han snapped his fingers in front of Luke's face pulling the young Jedi out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about," Leia asked. For the first time he noticed his sister was sitting up in her bed. He went over to Leia and hugged her.

"I was thinking about how lucky you two are."

Han and Leia smiled at each other. They were lucky. Han picked Leia's hand up and brought it to his mouth. "I'm probably the luckiest guy in the whole galaxy; I got a beautiful princess to fall in love with me."

"You are such a nerf-herder."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Yes, I do." Han then responded by giving Leia a light peck on her lips. "Now," Leia said, "Can one of you boys find out when I'm going to be released from this hell hole, tell them that I'll be good and even take a few days off."

"I'll go, that way you two can spend some time alone together," Luke told them. He then winked at Han, hoping that his friend would take the cue and propose to his sister. He felt that the sooner they made it official the better. He had seen a vision in the Force that if they didn't get married they would be separated. The Alliance policy concerning married and unmarried officers was totally different. Being focused on family, a married officer would be home or with his family a lot more often than one that was unmarried.

Leia had caught her brother's wink and after her twin was out of the room she looked at Han, "Ok, what's going on between you and Luke?"

"Nothing," Han replied, "what makes you think there is something going on?"

"C'mon, Han, I saw him wink at you."

"Well, I kinda wanted to do this in a different way, a little more romantic like."

Leia's mind started to race. _'Oh, gods he's going to ask me to marry him. I love him yes I do, but marriage this soon. Ok, ok we've known each other for four years, but we've only been together as a couple for a few days."_

"Leia, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I never thought I would find a person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side," Han took a deep breath, "Leia Organa, will you marry me?"

Leia's mouth went dry; of course she wanted to marry him. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She looked into his hazel eyes and saw someone who truly loved her. "Han, I..."

Leia didn't get a chance to respond before Luke had returned with a Two-One-Bee droid, which didn't pause to start his evaluation of her. "You're still very weak, your highness, but I can see no reason why you cannot continue to recover in your quarters. I would like you to come back in a week to see how you're progressing, before you can be released back to work." The droid then turned to Luke and Han, "I'm sure the princess would like a few moments alone to gather her things and change out of the hospital clothing, so could you gentlemen excuse her?"

"So, did you ask her?" Luke looked excited.

"Yes," Han responded flatly.

"You don't sound too happy, what did she say. Don't tell me she said no."

"She didn't say anything, you and that blasted droid interrupted before she could say anything. She looked a bit shocked though." He ran his hand through his hair, "Now she has time to think about it, and she'll know I'll want an answer when she sees me. Damn it, I think it's blown, she'll think about it and decide that I'm no good for her."

"That's nonsense, Han. Leia loves you, and I know she'll accept."

"Why did she tell you that she wanted to marry me, or is this some Force thing?"

"I can feel that she wants to."

"Oh, great, a Force thing."

Before Luke could respond to his friend Leia emerged from the hospital room. Han smiled at her and she smiled back. Han offered his arm and she took it. As they walked the halls of the medical frigate to the landing deck, Luke probed his sister's mind. She was happy, in love, but there was also a great deal of fear. They boarded the shuttle to take them to _Home One_, where Han would take her to her quarters.

Luke used the Force to communicate to Leia, _"Leia, is everything alright?"_

Leia jumped when she heard Luke's voice in her head, she looked over at her brother and realized what he was doing. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her brother's presence and tried to silently communicate with him.

Luke was the one who jumped this time when his sister's voice came though his mind, in the form of a loud shout. Han looked at his friend then at Leia's face, hard in concentration.

"Hey now, no talking about me through that weird connection you two have." Luke and Leia looked at Han with the same guilty expression on their face.

"Well I was talking, she was shouting." Luke laughed.

"Oh excuse me oh great Jedi Master, I have only begun to learn how to use my powers," Leia responded. Rubbing Han's arm she looked up at Han, "And don't worry honey, we weren't talking about you."

"I just feel a little left out, not being able to do that thing you can," Han pouted.

"Aww isn't he cute, Luke." Leia smiled at Han and reached up to bring him down to her so she could give him a kiss. She then rested her head on Han's shoulder, exhaustion taking over and she closed her eyes to take a short nap as the shuttle made its way to the main ship.

Leia woke up when she felt Han's lips on her forehead. "Ok sweetheart, we're here." He helped her up. "Are you going to be alright to walk, or do you want me to carry you to your quarters?"

"I think I can manage walking."

Soon they made their way to Leia's quarters and Han took her to her room. Luke turned on Threepio and set him to the task to make them a light supper. He gently used the Force to get the sense coming from his sister's room, and sensed that she had fallen asleep again and that Han was watching over her. Luke made his way into her room.

"Han, I can watch over her if you need to go check the _Falcon_."

"Naw, my place right now is here with Leia. I'm sure my other girl is fine, Chewie's overseeing the repairs." He turned his attention back to the sleeping woman. "Besides, tomorrow I have to resume my command and help with the clean up, I want to spend as much time as I can with her."

"Alright, I'm going to go. I have Threepio making supper for you two." Luke then turned and left the couple. Luke was glad, Han cared more about Leia than anything else, and that was the way it should be.

Han was feeling a little fatigued but didn't want to leave Leia. He slipped off his boots to make himself more comfortable and decided to lie down on her bed beside her. He hoped she wouldn't mind, and soon found himself spooning her before he fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Han woke before Leia. He looked at the chrono and realized that he had to be up to head back down to Endor. He took a quick shower then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She smiled slightly, but didn't wake up. He knew that he wouldn't see her the rest of the day, but he didn't have the heart to wake her. Leia needed to rest all she could. Knowing her as well as he did, Han knew that she would be fighting to go back to work as soon as possible. He saw Threepio finishing up breakfast and grabbed a few bites and started to head out the door.

"Hey, goldenrod, make sure Leia stays in bed. She needs her rest, and she's not to leave her quarters."

"Oh yes of course General Solo, Master Skywalker told me to keep an eye on her yesterday."

Han then left to check on the _Falcon_ before he had to report to begin the cleanup efforts of Endor.

Several hours later Leia was awakened when she heard Threepio's servomotors. She opened her eyes to see the golden droid watching over her. "Threepio, is everything alright?"

"Oh yes mistress Leia. I have come here to tell you that General Rieekan is here to see you."

"Alright, send him in." Leia sat up as Threepio left and grabbed a hair tie and smoothed her hair back into a single pony tail. She smiled when Rieekan entered her room. "Carlist, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was just dropping in to see how you were doing. Last I saw you; you were still in the medward. I was surprised when the Two-One-Bee told me that he had released you."

"Well, Han and Luke promised that they'd keep me in line. Of course I don't know how they can do that if they're on the planet and not up here."

"They're both very good friends to you, you've always been lucky to have them."

Luke and Leia had yet to tell anyone about their relationship as brother and sister. Leia knew Luke would be ok if she told someone, and she felt that Rieekan could be trusted. He had after all been one of her father's most trusted advisors.

"Carlist," Leia started.

"Yes, Leia."

"Did my father ever speak of my biological parents?"

Rieekan wondered what suddenly brought this up. He had known Leia her entire life and she had always seemed content and never had once asked about her birth family. "I remember the day Bail brought you home. After Breha, I was the first person to meet you. He told me that your biological mother, a good friend of his, had died bringing you into the galaxy."

"Did he mention who she was?"

"No, and he would never say. He never even mentioned if there was a father."

"What if I told you I know who my biological father is—was?"

"How would you find out, when I'm not even sure if your father knew," Rieekan asked.

"I think my father knew, but he knew if it had gotten out who my biological father was, I would be taken from him, and raised as an agent of the Empire. You see, I have only found this out recently, but I also have a twin brother. We were separated to protect us, from the Emperor and Vader. Our father was a Jedi Knight who turned to the Dark Side. When we were born, I was sent to Alderaan and he was sent to Tatooine"

A realization hit Rieekan he only knew of one Jedi who happened to be from the desert planet, "Luke Skywaker is your twin?"

"Yes, and Darth Vader was my biological father."

Rieekan looked shocked. When he finally got the courage to say something it came out as a whisper, "No wonder Bail never talked about your biological parents."

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone, until Luke and I make the official announcement?"

"Of course, and don't worry, it doesn't matter who your biological father was, I know you have a good heart and could never become that." He then smiled at Leia, "Now tell me, about you and Solo. Rumors are going around that you two are official now."

Leia smiled that blushed. "Yes, the rumors are true. He asked me to marry him."

"Oh, Leia, that is wonderful. After all that time on Hoth, I knew that you two were meant for each other." He gave Leia a hug. "Now tell me you did say 'yes'?"

"I never gave him an answer. We were interrupted before I could say anything. And after we got to my quarters it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. He stayed with me through the night and left sometime this morning." She wondered what Rieekan, another fellow Alderaanian would think if she allowed Han to move into her quarters. She already had a less than thrilled response from the Alderaanian doctor, but Rieekan was different, he was a friend. "Carlist, can I ask you something, as a fellow Alderaanian?"

He knew what was coming, her status as the last Princess of Alderaan and the laws of their world. "I think I know what you want to ask, as an Alderaanian I shouldn't accept it, but as a friend with the knowledge of how much you two love each other, and considering you are past the age you would have been married on Alderaan, it's alright. Although I doubt other Alderaanians will be as accepting as I am."

"Thank you Carlist, you know I do want to marry him, just not as soon as he probably wants to." She sighed, "I just don't know how he'll react when I tell him I want to wait a few years. I know we've known each other for four years, but we've only decided to be together a few days ago."

"I think, he'll understand. I've seen the way he looks at you, and he loves you so much that he'd be willing to wait forever for you." He leaned closer to Leia, "At least that's what he once told me while we were still on Hoth."

Han and Luke swept the forests of Endor searching for what was left of the Imperial troops. So far they had captured ten stormtroopers, several officers, and various other ground crews. Most of them had been stranded their by their beloved Empire. When it was clear that the Rebels had won the battle all the ships left the planet, leaving the unlucky troops on the moon to fend for themselves.

"So Luke, tell me, how did it feel when you found out that Leia is your sister?" Han asked

"I felt pretty stupid, but yet somehow I had always known." Luke stopped for a moment and used the Force to scan the area he felt something but wasn't quite sure. "I had a crush on her all those years, yet I always knew she and I would never be anything together."

Han then looped his thumbs through his belt buckle and puffed his chest out, "Well when you've got me to compete with…" Han didn't get to finish his response when several blaster bolts shot out from the trees. A _snap-hiss_ from Luke's lightsaber deflected the bolts back to where they came from. Luke then bolted off into the forest. "Luke! Wait," Han called after him. "Oh, damn it Chewie. The kid never thinks before he rushes into danger."

When they caught up with Luke they found him in a lightsaber battle with a red-headed woman. She was able to match Luke's blows but Han could tell that she was a little clumsy, like she hadn't had much experience with the weapon. Han and Chewie watched as Luke backed her into a tree. It looked like she was about to surrender when she turned her blade off and dropped it to the forest floor. Luke was about to deactivate his when Han noticed something in her hand. She was holding a small holdout blaster. Thinking quickly, Han raised his weapon and blasted her with a stun blast before she could raise her arm.

Luke caught sight of the holdout blaster and looked at Han, "Thanks Han."

"I've lost count on how many you owe me junior." He looked at the red-head, "Who is she anyways?"

"I don't know," He picked up her lightsaber, "I think she's sensitive to the Force, her presence is kind of like Leia's, kind of like when I was near the Emperor or my father." He bent down next to her and put her hands in stun cuffs.

"So she's a Jedi?"

"No, I don't think so. She's untrained."

"You don't think she's the other, what did you call them?"

"Sith. No, I don't think so." Luke didn't know what to make of this woman. She was beautiful, he would have to talk to her, find out where she came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2

When they arrived back at the Ewok village, Han and Luke were surprised to see Leia there. She was supposed to be resting, although she was sitting down and resting. But she was supposed to be resting on the ship. Luke stepped forward to scold his sister but Han stopped him, "Let me talk to her." He told Luke.

"Han, I can sense you're angry with her."

"Yes I am, she's going to put herself back into that medward. She never knows when to quit."

"Before we jump to conclusions about why she's here, let's talk to her." He looked at his sister, in her chair chatting with the Ewoks, with the help of Threepio translating.

Leia smiled when she saw her brother and boyfriend coming towards her, but it quickly went away when she saw the angry scowl on Han's face. She could feel the anger radiating off of him, although she could feel that Luke was trying to calm him.

"Leia, what in all the gods names are you doing down here, why aren't you resting?" Han scolded.

"Han, honey, before you get too angry, I was cleared by the doctor to come down here. He told me the sunlight would be good for me."

"See Han, I told you she'd have good reason to come down here." Luke told him.

"Well, I know how hard Leia loves to work; I was worried she wouldn't take the doctor's advice." He sat down next to Leia.

"Well, for once I'm doing what he says." She entwined her hand with Han's. She smiled at him, "I have something more to think about other than just the rebellion."

Han smiled back at her; he leaned in to kiss her when a Ewok, Wickett he thought, got in between them. He rattled off something in his native tongue.

Threepio translated for them, "I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but he asks if you are the Princess' mate."

Han smiled at Leia, "I hope she becomes my mate."

The little Ewok had pretty much put Leia on the spot. She had yet to answer his proposal. She felt uneasy, she wanted to tell him yes but not in front of a crowd. Luke could sense his sister's unease. He used the Force to tell her, _'Leia, you should talk to Han; I'll get rid of everyone else so you two can talk.'_

He was answered with a loud _'Thanks'_ in his head.

Leia looked at Han and smiled at him. "So," he said.

"So," she replied.

Han looked at their entwined hands, never in his life had he felt like someone was so perfect for him. He gave her his lopsided grin, "So," he said again, "Have you?"

"Thought about what you asked me?"

"Well, have you?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes you've thought about it, or yes to my question."

Leia smiled at him, and laughed a little. "Yes."

"Leia…"

"Oh you're such a nerf-herder," She ruffled his hair, "Yes I will marry you."

"You will?"

"Yes!" Han put his hands on the side of her face and kissed her passionately. Leia soon found herself picked up and he was spinning her around. She suddenly felt light-headed. "Han, honey, could you put me down?"

He looked at her and noticed that she was looking pale. "Oh my, sweetheart I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." He set her back down in the chair that she had been sitting in.

Luke was standing on the other side of the Ewok village with Chewbacca. They were watching Han and Leia. "Well, Chewie it looks like I'm getting a brother-in-law."

Later Luke found himself in the prisoner holding area. He wondered about the redhead that he and Han arrested earlier. She was definitely sensitive to the Force, and had been somewhat trained in the Jedi ways. He watched her as she meditated. Suddenly he felt her green eyes on him.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to stare, Skywalker."

"How do you know who I am?"

"The great Jedi is so humble that he doesn't realize how famous he is. Now he's going to be more famous because he murdered my master and his puppet."

"The Emperor was your master? Who are you anyways?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," She glared at him. "You should be the one behind these bars, not me."

Luke closed his eyes and stretched out into the Force, he gently probed her mind to try and figure out who she was. He soon found himself thrown across the room.

"Don't ever do that again, Skywalker. You don't think I can't tell when my mind is being probed."

Luke got up and turned to leave; he looked back at her and said, "I will have your name one day."

"And I will kill you one day."

Han and Leia walked hand in hand on the observation deck on _Home One._ Outside the viewport they could see the forest moon of Endor. They stopped to look at the moon. Han stood behind Leia and wrapped his arms around her. Leia leaned back into his embrace. "It's really beautiful isn't it, Han?"

"Yes it is," he answered but when she looked up she saw that he wasn't looking at the moon but her. She turned around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, he bent down and they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Leia laid her head on his chest as he held her close. Han looked down at her and noticed her yawning. "Sweetheart, are you alright? Do we need to go back to your quarters?"

"I'm fine, Han. But yeah, I think I should go lay down." They turned away from the viewport and as they made their way into the turbolift they ran into Mon Mothma and a Bothan. Leia smiled at the older woman. "Good evening Mon Mothma."

"Good evening Leia, General Solo. Leia you remember Borsk Fey'lya?"

"Yes, good evening." Leia greeted the Bothan and gave him a slight nod, and gave Han a slight poke in the side indicating that he should do the same.

"Princess Leia, I understand you were wounded in the battle, I trust General Solo here isn't letting you overexert yourself." The Bothan gave a slight glare at Han.

"Actually I was taking the princess back to her quarters." Han told him.

Borsk raised his eyebrow as if he was insulted that Han had spoken to him. "Yes, well, it's best the princess gets her rest."

Leia looked to Mon Mothma, "If you would excuse us, I really need to lie down."

"Of course Leia, the sooner you recover, the soon we can get you back to work," Mon Mothma told her.

Mon Mothma and Borsk Fey'lya watched as Han and Leia walked hand in hand to the turbolift. Borsk turned to Mon Mothma, "Do you think she is wasting her life with that General Solo?"

"Yes, but what can I do. I do believe that Bail Organa would never have approved, if he were alive today." They stepped down to the observation level, "She should be with someone of her class."

"I could check around with my sources and find someone suitable. Surely there is a prince out there that would gladly marry her."

"It would be very difficult to detach Leia from the General. Many on the base have rumored that she is in love with him. What worries me is that it is also rumored that he proposed to her."

"Does the princess have an inheritance? That may be a reason that he is interested in her."

"Leia herself is not aware of the amount of inheritance she has. A lot of the Organa wealth was kept off of Alderaan and many of the Alderaanian accounts that had no directive of what would happen to the funds in case of their deaths were automatically put in off-world accounts held by the Organa family."

"Surely she is aware of her own family holdings."

"She is she used many of her own funds during the time that she and Commander Skywalker were searching for Solo, during his detainment. She also donated funds to the Rebellion from time to time."

The Bothan stared out of the viewport of the observation deck, "I think it might be in the best interest of the princess to sever her ties from the general."

"What do you have in mind Borsk?"

"Solo, is a general is he not? Surely there will be missions to send him away on. The war didn't end with this one victory. Since he is an unmarried officer, he can be sent away on…extended missions."

Han walked Leia to the door of her quarters. She palmed the switch to open the door. "Han, do you want to come in?"

"Well, I wanted to get back to check on the _Falcon_. Chewie's probably pretty hot that I haven't been there much to aid in repairs." He kissed her on the forehead, "I can come back later, sweetheart. 'Sides, you need your rest."

"Alright, I love you Han."

"I know, I love you too," he said with a grin. Han gave her a light kiss before she disappeared into her quarters. He stared at the door for a few moments before he turned to go to the docking bay.

When Han arrived at the _Falcon_ he was greeted by an angry growl. "Cool it Chewie, I'm here now! Can't I spend time with my future wife?"

["Cub, as happy as I am for you and the little princess, you know you need to be here to help with repairs. I hear we're striking Coruscant soon, and the _Falcon_ needs to be in top condition."]

"I know, I know. So what needs to be done?"

["The new sensor disk isn't connecting well. We may need to do a run to check it out.]

"I'll put in a request for us to go out. I think Leia and Luke may want to go."

["Do you have an ulterior motive, getting Leia and Luke away from the base?"]

"Well, since we're going to be out, maybe we could go somewhere, Leia and I can get married, you and Luke can be witnesses."

["I could not be happier for you.]

Luke entered his sister's quarters. Leia was sitting on the conform sofa in her living quarters going over some flimsiwork. "Leia, I thought you were supposed to be resting, what's all this?"

"Luke, I'm only restricted from doing physical work. Lifting a flimsy or two is hardly going to be considered physical. I just can't sit around all day doing nothing." She put her flimsies down on the table next to the sofa. "So what's up? I've heard that you've had some trouble with a prisoner."

"Yes, she claims to be the Emperor's hand or something like that. Nobody can get her name out of her and when I've used the Force on her, she threw me up against a wall."

"And I thought Han had a way with people," she laughed then turned serious, "it was rumored that Palpatine had spies everywhere, ones he could summon with the Force. While everyone was sure they were more fact than rumor, it could never be proven."

"This woman is Force sensitive, untrained for the most part, but she can pack a punch." He then smiled, "She's very pretty too."

"Oh," Leia asked, "does my brother have a crush on someone? Tell me what does she look like?"

"Tall, red hair, green eyes." Luke continued to describe the woman physically then looked at the expression on Leia's face. "What?"

"She sounds familiar, if she was one of the Emperor's assassins or bodyguards then, perhaps I ran into her during my time in the senate. Maybe I can go down to the holding cells and have a look."

"Leia, she seems dangerous, in your condition it might not be wise for you to risk it…"

"Oh, c'mon," she said as she got up, "I won't be probing into her mind, I'll just go look and see if I can recognize her, and leave."

"Fine I'll go with you."

Luke and Leia entered the detention area; they walked over to where the redheaded woman was held. Leia's jaw dropped when she saw the woman. The woman, sensing that Luke Skywalker had returned, looked up at the pair in front of her.

"So, Skywalker, bring your girlfriend with you this time." She focused on Leia, "Princess Organa."

"Mara Jade, so the Emperor used you as one of his many puppets."

Luke could feel Jade's anger rising, hoping that the woman wouldn't do anything to hurt his sister.

"So Organa, heard you been slumming around with some lowlife smuggler. Your father would be so proud. It's a good thing he's dead then."

Luke could now feel Leia's anger rising. He put his hand on his sister's arm.

Leia pushed him off of her, "You have no right, and you have no clue what kind of man Han is." She stuck her finger out to her, "Bail Organa would have been proud to have him as his future son-in-law!"

Mara started laughing, "You? The virginal princess is getting married? My, my, of course I've seen this Han Solo fella, not bad looking especially when he's doing this:" She then mimicked Han's pained expression he wore during his encasement in carbonite.

"Why, you…" Leia was read to lash at her. Luke caught her.

"Leia she's not worth it." Luke warned as he drug his sister from the room. As they left they heard Mara Jade's laughter.

Her confrontation with Mara had left her worn out, so when she and Luke returned to her quarters she went to lie down in her room. Luke stayed around in case she needed him and set Threepio to the task of making dinner for her.

Later that evening Han made his way back to Leia's quarters, he pressed the buzzer. A few seconds later the door slid open, and Han was greeted by Luke. "Hey, kid. Leia up?"

"Yes, she's just resting in her room."

"Good, I'm glad you're here by the way. Chewie an' me are going to take the _Falcon_ out to test the new sensor disk. I was hopin' that you and Leia would like to accompany me."

"I think I can break free, do you think it'll be ok for Leia to travel? She had a pretty rough day today."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I was kind of hoping with us getting away, Leia an' me can get married. I have a bad feeling if we wait it'll be hard for us to do it." He then stopped for a moment, "A rough day? I thought she was resting, at least that's what she told me she was going to do today."

"It's sort of my fault." Luke said. "You see I told her about the prisoner we picked up, you know the redhead. And Leia wanted to see her for herself."

"What did she do?"

"Defended you for the most part, Leia had met her during her time as a senator."

Soon Luke and Han were joined in the living area by Leia. She smiled when she saw Han, "I thought I heard you out here." She moved across the room and greeted Han with a kiss. "So what are you two talking about?"

"Your little encounter with the redhead, Leia you shouldn't have to defend our relationship."

"I just don't like it when people insult you, they don't know you the way I do."

"Exactly, that's the reason that you shouldn't have to defend our relationship. We know what we've got, and no matter what anyone says, they can't take that from us." Han then put his arms around Leia and kissed the top of her head, "The new sensor disk is installed on the _Falcon_ and I was hoping you and Luke would go out with me and test it out."

"I think that would be nice." She kind of cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes at Han, "You don't have any other plans do you? I sense you're hiding something from me."

"Ok, truthfully, sweetheart, I was hoping that we could sneak off and get married."

"Han, I was hoping that we'd take time, to strengthen our relationship before we got married."

Luke put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "Leia, I had a vision. That you and Han will be forced apart if you don't get married soon."

"Is it too much to ask that I don't want to rush into this," she looked up at Han, "Han, I love you with all of my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, it's just I've always dreamed that my wedding would be…"

"That fairytale wedding," Han ended for her. He smiled, "And I have no right to take that away from you. You deserve what you want on your wedding day." He wrapped his arms around Leia. "Then we'll wait. I believe our love for each other is strong enough to withstand whatever they can throw at us."

Han and Leia then kissed lightly and Luke smiled. Luke knew that he would never get Leia to change her mind, but the vision was really bothering him. He wanted his sister to be happy, and he knew the coming years would be a challenge for her and Han to stay together.

Later that evening after Luke had left, Han and Leia sat together on the couch, listening to some light music provided by Threepio. Leia let out a yawn. "Sweetheart, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"I'm not really that ti—," she yawned, "—red."

"Oh yes you are. C'mon," he said as he got up, "bed time princess."

Han walked Leia to her room and just as he was about to close her door she looked at him, "Stay."

"Ya, sure," he asked.

"Never been surer of anything in my life," she told him.

"Okay, just let go to the _Falcon_ for a few things and I'll be back." Han gave Leia a light kiss.

"Hurry back."

Han rushed up the ramp of the _Falcon _and went to his quarters to find a duffle bag and started shoving some clothes and other necessary things in it. He was unsure of what exactly Leia wanted tonight, to be held, most likely. But there were other possibilities, although in her weakened state from her wound, any physical activities in the bedroom would have to wait. Still, Han wanted to be prepared, with Leia anything was possible. He rifled through his drawers and found a pack of condoms, took a look at the expiration date, '_sith,' _Han thought _'it's been a long time buddy'_. He knew that there wouldn't be anywhere on the ship that he could obtain any.

Han didn't want to keep Leia waiting so he just took his packed duffle bag and headed back to Leia's quarters. He would just have to hold her for the night, and the next morning he could swing by the medical frigate and get the required shot. He was about to reach Leia's quarters when he ran into General Rieekan in the hallway. He tipped his fingers to his forehead in a quick salute smiled and tried to continue on to Leia, but was stopped by the older man.

"Staying with Leia tonight, Solo?"

"Uh, yeah." Han answered. He knew that Rieekan didn't care if he stayed with Leia; at least he hoped Rieekan didn't care. "She didn't feel like being left alone tonight. She's still feeling pretty weak from her wound."

"Just a word of warning, try to be a little more subtle next time you stay with her, some of the other higher ups don't exactly approve of the princesses' relationship with you. Don't give them any reason to send you off on missions just to keep you away from her."

"What are you saying, general?"

Rieekan took Han to the side, and looked around for any listeners, "Word has it, they're searching for someone they'd find 'suitable' for her."

"They wouldn't force Leia into some political marriage would they? That totally goes against what the rebellion stood for."

"I know, but Leia is still a princess, and what better way to gain allies than to pawn off one of your most valuable people."

"You know Leia wants to wait a few years before we get married, now is the best time for me to convince her we shouldn't wait. But I don't want to take her dream away from her."

"She wants the big wedding, that's not surprising." They heard someone coming down the hallway and Rieekan tipped his head to Han, "We best get going, I have a late night meeting to attend and you have a princess to attend to, have a good night Han."

"G'night, general." Han then made his way down the hall and thankfully didn't meet another soul. He stood at Leia's door about to hit the buzzer. He decided to try something out; he placed his hand of the switch and was surprised to find that it slid open for him.

Han entered Leia's quarters and looked around for her. "Leia?"

A moment later she emerged from her sleeping quarters. She nearly took his breath away, she was only wearing a pair of boxer-like sleep pants and a long sleeved sleep shirt. The clothes showed off her curves, something that was always well hidden under any senatorial gown or rebel-issued uniform that was way too big for the petite princess. She wore her hair, which was a little damp, in a single loose braid down her back. "I see that you discovered I programmed my door to open for your print." She smiled at him.

"I was just curious." Han smiled back at her. He walked over to her and checked her arm. "Looks like it's healing up pretty well. Does it hurt any?"

"No, not any more. So, are you going to get ready for bed?" She then ruffled his hair. She followed him as he went through her sleeping quarters to the refresher. He looked back at her as she settled into the bed. "Don't be long, Han."

Han quickly showered and shaved and put on his sleep pants. He opted to leave a shirt off. He went back into the sleep quarters and Leia looked up from the data pad on her lap. Her jaw dropped at the sight of his muscular body. He couldn't help but grin at her. He soon slipped into the bad next to her. She put the data pad on the nightstand next to her. She then cuddled up next to him, nestling her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her slim waist.

"I ran into Rieekan in the hall."

"Oh, what did he have to say?"

"That I should be more careful sneaking into your quarters at night," Han told her.

"You shouldn't have to be careful, we have nothing to hide." Leia propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Han, "It's their problem if they have issues with our relationship." She leaned in and kissed him and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. Leia straddled his waist and sat up looking at the man below her. She smiled. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course." He smiled back at her and put his hands on her thighs. He moved them up to her waist and pulled her down to him. "And I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anything."

"Even the _Falcon?_"

"Even the _Falcon,_ when it comes to it, she's just a ship." He gently moved his hands up her back and started to take the shirt with him. He felt Leia tense. "Sweetheart, you just have to relax." He cupped her face with his hands and gave her a light kiss. "I won't go any further than you're willing to let me."

"I know, it's just…I'm nervous."

"You nervous? Don't worry; I have no plans of going all the way with you tonight."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't have any protection, and I haven't had my shot for years."

Leia began laughing.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I'm protected."

"You are?"

"Yes, when I went to the medward to have my arm looked at, I got the shot." She smiled at him, "I knew this would happen, and I wanted to be prepared."

"But you're still nervous."

"Well of course I am, I've never done it before. I am ready." She stroked the side of his face, "I really am."

"You sure? You know once it's done, it's done. There's no going back."

"I know."

Han then rolled her over onto the bed so that he could be above her. He started by kissing her passionately then trailed kisses across her chin then to her earlobe. Han felt the goose bumps that formed on her skin. He moved his hands to her back and sat her up. He took a hold of the bottom hem of the shirt that she wore and began to take it off of her. He paused when he reached her breasts. He looked her in the eyes, biting her lower lip, she nodded.

Leia raised her arms so Han could remove her shirt. She looked at the expression on his face when he saw her bare chest for the first time. She smiled, still feeling a bit nervous. He leaned in to kiss her again and at the same time moved his hand up from her stomach to cup one of her breasts. She swallowed hard when she felt him rub her nipple with his thumb.

He released her lips and looked at her. "You okay?"

She opened her eyes and nodded. She tried to say 'yes' but she couldn't vocalize the words.

Han lay Leia back down. He kissed her with a lot of passion again. He wasn't going to rush their first time together. This was a special moment in both of their lives. Han wanted to make sure that Leia was fully ready for him, and he was prepared to stop if she suddenly decided that she wasn't ready. He started kissing her down her throat, all the while showing attention to her exposed breasts. Soon his kisses reached her breasts and he took one in his mouth, she gasped. This time he didn't stop. Leia moved her hands up into his hair, unsure of what she should be doing.

As Han's mouth paid attention to her breasts Han slowly moved his hand across her stomach and came to her waistband. He started to sneak his hand under the band, but she moved away from him. He looked up at her and noticed that she had her eyes tightly closed. He rolled to his side and propped himself on his elbow. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You're too tense. And I don't think you're really ready."

"I am, I really am."

"Leia…"

"Ok, I'm scared."

Han smiled. "It's ok to be scared."

"Were you scared?"

"Me? No." He paused for a few seconds, "I was terrified."

"I guess you can just hold me tonight."

"You want your shirt back?"

"No, I like this." Leia cuddled up to Han. She liked the feeling of his bare skin on hers. Leia was yawning, "Let's go to sleep."

Han sighed, "Ok sweetheart." Kissing her earlobe he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I know." Leia lay on her back looking up at the man above her; she smiled as she ran her hand across his face. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Hey it's alright, sweetheart. 'Sides it may not have been a good idea anyways, you're still not fully recovered from your injury. We've waited four years; a little while longer ain't going to hurt us." He took her hand in his and kissed the palm, he stopped for a moment when he thought he saw something on her forearm. "Leia, what's that?"

Leia moved her arm so he could see. He read the faint words written in Aurebesh.

"Leia Organa, Death Star holding cell AA23." Han looked at her, "Sweetheart, why didn't you ever tell me they did this to you?"

"What was there to tell, I was a prisoner they tattoo their prisoners. At least you can barely see that one."

"That one?"

Leia sat up and rolled over to her belly. "Left side, below the waist band."

Han pulled her waist band down slightly; he read the 'death tag'. "Those bastards."

"Han you knew I was to be executed when you and Luke rescued me."

"Yeah, I just didn't think that they had marked up your beautiful body." He leaned over and kissed the mark. "How come you never had them removed?"

"I tried once, the one on my arm, but a few days later it returned." She looked at the mark, "The doctor that tried to remove it was baffled, he'd never seen anything like it. He took skin scrapings and said that he'd analyze them to see if he could find a way to break the tattoo down, but I told him not to. With little funds the Rebellion has, I didn't want the doctor to waste any on me."

"Do they bother you?"

"No, not any more. I sometimes forget about them, I never see the one on my back and well why do you think I wear long sleeves most of the time."

Han pulled Leia to him and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. He then laid them down. She snuggled up close to him. He held her for some time until he realized that she had fallen asleep. Soon he did the same.

Leia bolted straight up when she heard the sirens. She looked over to Han's side of the bed only to find him already up and putting on his clothes. Something was wrong. Leia quickly got out of the bed and started putting her clothes on.

"Han, what's going on?"

"Dunno, sweetheart, it sounds like the attack sirens."

Leia quickly pulled her hair back into a single braid as she and Han left her quarters. They rounded the corners of the ship to get to the war room. Most of the high command was already there. Mon Mothma looked at Leia as she entered the room.

"Leia Organa, you're supposed to be resting. Go back to your quarters."

"I can't not know what's going on, besides I have been feeling much better the last few days," Leia replied.

"Until you are cleared from the doctor to come back to work, you cannot be here."

General Rieekan stepped in between the two women, "I think the princess should be allowed to stay. It's not like she is going to be going on field work any time soon. Sitting in a war room is not going to delay her recovery. Besides now is not the time to bicker about who should or should not be here, we have an escaped prisoner on the loose, and it is important that we find her."

"General, who escaped," Leia asked.

"That young woman that General Solo and Commander Skywalker brought in."

Leia looked around the war room. "Where is Luke?" Of course she didn't need to ask that question, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her brother's presence. She found him to be engaged in a fight, and when she tried to touch him she was pushed away.

Han put his hand on her shoulder, "Leia, where is he?"

"In the docking bay, we must hurry."

"Give it up Mara, there is no escape." Luke told the redheaded woman.

She answered him with a few more blasts from the rifle that she had stolen from her guards. "Skywalker you will die for what you have done."

"It wasn't me who killed the Emperor, it was Vader." He used his lightsaber to deflect the shots.

"It's your fault, Vader turned on him." She slowly backed towards the ramp of the Lambda-class shuttle that Luke had flown off of the Death Star. She fired more shots at him.

Luke deflected the first four shots but when he felt his sister touch his mind he was distracted a few nano-seconds which gave the fifth shot ample time to graze pass his lightsaber and hit him in the shoulder. Luke went down as the pain of the shot went through his body. Mara Jade boarded the ship and soon rocketed out of the hanger.

Han and Leia arrived at the hanger in time to see the shuttle blast out of the hanger. Leia scanned the area until she saw her brother lying on the ground. "LUKE!" Leia instantly ran to his side. Seeing his wounded shoulder she immediately started tearing material off of her skirt and used it to cover the wound. "Han, go get the medic."

"Leia, she…"

"It's alright Luke; we'll deal with her later." She used her weight to apply pressure on the wound.

Soon Han returned with the medic and Luke was taken to the medical frigate. Leia was pacing the waiting room.

"Leia, would you sit down for a few moments? Luke is going to be fine." Han said as he stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's my fault Han; it's my fault he's injured."

"Leia it is not your fault. The girl just got a lucky shot that's all."

"He got distracted when I touched his mind," she sat down and put her hands in her head. "I never want to use the Force again."

"Sweetheart, Luke is going to be okay."

"This time, yes, but what about the next time I distract him. The Force is dangerous, and I don't think I can control it."

"Luke's going to be disappointed, he wants to teach you. Plus I think you'd be cute with a lightsaber." He leaned in and kissed her. "I think you should seriously weigh your options before you make any decisions on whether or not you want to train. You should at least learn how to control your powers."

"No I don't even want to touch them. Never again Han."

"Sweetheart…"

"No, Han. They're too dangerous."

Han was about to say something else when the doctor came in the waiting room. Leia approached the doctor. "How is he? Is he okay?"

"Luke will be perfectly fine," the doctor told her. "He wants to see you." Leia and Han started to leave the waiting room when the doctor caught Han, "Just the princess, he asked to see her alone."

Leia entered the room that Luke was in. She looked at her brother whose arm was bandaged up. "Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault."

"No, Leia. Don't blame yourself, it's my fault. I allowed myself to be distracted." Luke could sense the fear from his sister. He knew that she was afraid of the Force and her potential in it. He didn't blame her, after what their father had done to her and to Han. "Leia, you can't be afraid of your power. Your fear will lead you to the darkside."

"Luke, I just can't. It's too dangerous. I don't want to train to be a Jedi."

"I'm not asking you to be a Jedi; I just want you to know how to use your powers." He paused for a moment. "Leia, when you and Han marry, are you planning on having children?"

Leia seemed to be taken aback by the question. "I hadn't thought of that. I don't think Han has either."

"It is a big possibility that if you do, they'll be sensitive to the Force. If you don't learn want to learn how to use the Force for yourself, then think of the children that you may have. In order to understand their power, you'll have to understand your own."

"I survived for the past twenty-three years not knowing that I could use the Force, I'm sure that my children, if I have them, will be able to survive without the knowledge also."

"Leia…"

"No Luke." Leia looked at her brother, "I can't and you'll just have to accept that." She moved to the door of Luke's room. "I'm sorry." She moved out of the room past Han and Chewbacca who were waiting on the chance to see Luke.

"Hey sweetheart," Han started but she just kept going. He knew that she had issues with her Force sensitivity. He watched her go, "Chewie, could you keep an eye on her while I go talk to Luke?"

["If she would just accept who she is, she could be so much happier."]

"I know, she's just afraid that if the high command finds out who her father was, they'll treat her differently."

["Has she told anyone else?"]

"Just Rieekan," Han told him.

["And he hasn't treated her differently."]

Leia walked to the ship's hangar. She didn't want to go to her quarters just yet; she knew that would be the first place that Han would look for her, although she could sense the eight-foot tall Wookiee following her. She tried to block that sense out, but when she did she could sense the emotions of everyone around her. She started running; she wanted to get away from it all. Faster and faster she ran until she was at her top speed. As she tried to turn off her senses the Force seemed to flood her even deeper. She kept running unaware of where she was going; she kept running until her legs gave out from underneath her.

"You can't fight it you know," A man's voice said.

Leia looked up from the floor and saw nothing. She was breathing hard, hot tears running down her cheeks. She then heard Chewbacca coming down the hall. She curled up into a ball, soon Chewbacca was sitting next to her, and he placed his massive paw on her back and pulled her to him. They sat in the hall, Chewbacca let Leia cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Not the best of chapters, I've been editing and rewriting a lot...I've decided to just be done with it and work on the next chapter, which I hope will be better.

Chapter 3

_Princess Leia Organa had just turned seven years old. She was an awkward child. She was short for her age, as Alderaanian children went, and the other children at school made fun of her for it. Her skin was much paler and her hair was easily bleached by the sun. Her aunts constantly fussed over her hair, forcing her to wear it in elaborate hair styles, something the other children didn't have to. _

_Her father, Bail Organa, had put her in the public school system. It would teach her to know that her citizens, the citizens of the world that she would one day rule over, were the same as she was; that no being was better than another, regardless of their status. Princess Leia hated going to school, she only had one real friend there, Winter. Most of the other kids tried to be her friend because she was the royal princess, or they hated her for the same reason._

_Leia was sitting outside the principal's office, next to another little girl whose eye was beginning to blacken. _"This is your fault your royalness, I don't even know why you even come to this school. You don't even look like you belong on Alderaan."

_Leia closed her eyes trying to ignore the girl. She did her best not to cry, crying was a sign of weakness and leaders aren't supposed to cry. Soon she could feel that her father had come to the school. She had no idea how she could always sense his presence or anyone else for that matter. Upon seeing the Viceroy the other little girl immediately stood and curtsied. Leia just sat with her head down, she knew it was bad when her father came and not one of his aids. Leia would have settled for one of her aunts to come to the school; but not her father._

_Leia watched her father as he entered the Principal's office, where the other little girl's parents were already at. _"I hope they kick you out," _the girl said._

_Soon Bail and the other parents emerged from the office. Bail looked at his daughter, _"Leia, I want you to apologize to Alyssa."

_Leia stood and held her head high, she didn't want to apologize, but she looked the girl in the eyes, _"I'm sorry Alyssa."

_The other little girl just stood there. Her parents nudged her. _"Alyssa, the princess has said that she was sorry, don't you have something to say?"

"Apology accepted your highness." _The parents and the other girl soon left Bail and Leia, but Leia heard what the girl said to her parents as they were down the hall, _"Mamma, the princess scares me."

_Later Leia sat in the gardens of the palace. She focused on the pebbles next to the reflecting pond. She wondered what it would be like to be able to pick one up with her mind. She focused on one and imagined it in her hand, next thing she knew it flew into her hand. She focused on another one and it did the same. She dropped the pebbles, no wonder the other girls were afraid of her, none of the other girls could lift objects with their minds._

_Bail watched his daughter, he knew one day he'd have to explain to her about her powers and that she needed to stop herself from using them. He was told by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda that while she didn't express much Force sensitivity, her midichlorian count was high. It was like she had a natural shield to the Force. Yoda had told him that he could sense fear in the newborn that she must have created the shield to protect herself._

"Daddy, I know that you're there."_ Leia turned around to face her father. He sat down next to her on the bench. _"Why am I different?"

"Who said that you were different?"

"All the other kids. Why don't I look the same as everyone else?"

"Leia, you're a special child, you have a gift that few people in the galaxy possess." _Bail knew that he had to tell her not to use this gift, to forget that she even had it. _"When I adopted you, I promised that I would protect you. There are people out there who would use your gift for evil."

"Is my gift bad?"

"No, at one time it was a great thing to have your gift, but now it is something that you must hide away. Don't ever use it, forget you even have it."

* * *

Leia opened her eyes; it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of her quarters. How she'd gotten here, she didn't know. On the other side of the bed she could hear the Corellian that she loved snoring. She smiled at him. She then got out of bed and went to the kitchenette area of her quarters. She jumped when Threepio sprang to life.

"Oh mistress Leia, it is so good to see you up. Is everything alright, can I get you anything?"

"No, Threepio, I'm fine. I'm just getting a glass of water." She pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it. She took a long drink. Then the voice she had heard came back to her. _'You can't fight it,'_ it had said. She knew what 'it' was; it was probably why she dreamt that certain dream. All her life her father had told her to forget about her power, and in a way she had. Up until Luke had touched her mind while they were escaping Bespin a little over a year ago. Even after they had rescued Luke, she tried to fight the power that she knew she had in her. It only grew.

Leia closed her eyes she heard Luke call to her, _"I'm here if you need me." _She shook her head, trying to shake Luke out of her head. Leia went back to her room, Han had rolled over on his side and now was snuggling her pillow. She smiled at the man she loved. She then headed to the 'fresher, she looked at herself in the mirror, to herself she looked horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was out of place. She turned on the tap and splashed some water on her face. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face. When she looked in the mirror she saw a young man, with dark blond hair and piercing blue eyes standing behind her. Leia screamed.

Moments later the 'fresher door flew open. When Han crashed into the room, the man disappeared. "Sweetheart, what happened?" Han just had to see the fear in Leia's eyes, to know it had to do with the Force. He crossed the room to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Han, I can't fight it. He won't let me." Leia buried her face into Han's chest. "I wish I could get away."

"Then why don't you?" He kissed her forehead. "We can get away, for a while. Take a break."

"I just can't leave."

"Why can't you, Leia you haven't had a single break since I've known you, and I'll bet the _Falcon_ that you haven't had one since before you were a senator." He kissed her forehead. "I think all your hard work is finally beginning to take its toll on you."

Leia looked up at him, "I haven't had a real vacation since I was a kid, as soon as I hit my teenage years, my father started training me to take his place in the senate, and my combat training."

"See, all the more reason for you to get away for a while. I've got clearance for me to check the _Falcon's_ sensor dish, let's go away for a week."

"That sounds nice."

"Two weeks?"

"Even better." Han leaned down and kissed her.

"How about forever."

"Now you're pushing it flyboy." She playfully slapped him. Han chuckled.

* * *

"Absolutely not Leia," Mon Mothma told her.

"Why not Mon, I still can't come back to work and I can't just stay in my quarters until I'm completely healed." Leia couldn't believe that she wasn't being allowed to go on a short leave. "Two weeks is not long, and I have not had any kind of break since before I became a senator."

"What do you call that two month jaunt after evacuating Hoth?"

"That wasn't a break that was an unfortunate situation." _An unfortunate situation that I faced my feelings for Han,_ Leia added silently to herself. "Han needs people with experience with his ship to help him out with the testing of his new equipment."

"He has Chewbacca to help him."

"It's best for diagnostic purposes to have a crew of three on his ship."

"General Calrissian can be cleared to go with him; I can't allow you to go."

"Why? I have no use here."

"Leia my word is final."

After leaving Mon Mothma's office Leia decided to go visit Luke in the medward. She wasn't too happy with Mon Mothma's decision. Leia knew that it had something to do with the fact that the older woman didn't approve of her relationship with Han. Going away with Han forever was starting to seem like a good idea, although she knew that she would eventually miss the Alliance and beg Han to bring her back.

Leia plopped down on the couch in Luke's room. Luke gave her a quizzical look, "Ok, Leia what's wrong?"

"I requested leave for two weeks, to help Han with testing his new sensors, and I was denied it. Mon Mothma wants to keep me here." She sighed, "I don't know what for."

"That's ridiculous; you haven't had a break…ever."

"I'm thinking of just going anyways."

"You'll get in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care." She smiled at her brother, "You know Han proposed that we'd go away forever. He didn't join the Rebellion for all those years not because of his debt to Jabba, but because he was afraid he'd get bored and if he was tied to a military position, he wouldn't have his freedom to leave whenever he wanted to."

"He stayed because of you, you know that don't you?" Luke smiled at his sister, "I knew from day one he loved you."

They paused when they heard a knock on the door. It opened and behind it were Han and Chewbacca. "Hey sweetheart, thought I'd find you here." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her temple. "How's it going kid?"

"I'm doing alright, little boring here though."

"Yeah I know what ya mean kid." Han started chuckling. "You know the last time we all were in a medward together…"

Leia raised her eyebrow, "Han, please. Don't remind us."

"Besides, how would have Leia had known that she was my sister."

Chewbacca started laughing. ["It's still pretty funny if you ask me. Scruffy here stewed over it for hours, he was jealous that Leia was kissing you instead of him."]

Han sat with a scowl on his face, "I ain't scruffy lookin'"

Leia ruffled his hair, "Yes you are dear." She then smiled at him, "I like scruffy."

Han and Leia gave each other a soft kiss. "Sweetheart, did you tell Luke about your visitor?"

Luke could feel Leia's apprehension and fear over the situation. He silently reassured her.

"What is there to tell? I thought I had seen someone in the reflection of the mirror. I just had a break down; it was my mind playing tricks on me."

"Leia, what did the person look like?"

"He was tall, dark blond hair, blue eyes like yours. Really, Luke I think was just seeing things."

"Father, you saw our father."

"Why would he come to me, I hate the monster."

"All the reason he'd come to you. He wants your forgiveness."

"After what he did to my people, to me, and to Han?" Han wrapped his arm around her. "I'll never be able to forgive him."

"Leia, you must let go of your hate," Luke told her.

"I-I just can't, "Leia said with her voice shaking.

"Then it will consume you."

Leia looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. She then straightened her back and held her head high as she held the tears back. "I must go, I have to pack. Han and I are going away for two weeks." Leia then got up and left Luke's room.

"Try to help her Han; I know it's difficult for her to accept that her worst enemy was her father. I know what she's going through; I had a difficult time when I first learned the truth." Luke sighed. "At least she doesn't have to go through this alone."

"I'll do what I can, but I don't see why she should forgive him. You don't know half of what he did to her."

* * *

Han later found Leia in her quarters. She had her bags packed and she was ready to go. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had been crying and that the makeup on her face was freshly applied. He slipped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You ok," he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She then sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "This trip is going to be good."

"I'm surprised that Mon Mothma cleared you to leave."

"She didn't."

"So you're just running away."

"For only our two weeks, then I'll be back ready to start all over again."

"Don't you think you'll be in a lot of trouble when you return?"

"The only reason she's not letting me go is because she doesn't like my relationship with you." She tightened her grip around him, "I'm not going to let anyone dictate who I'm allowed to love."

"That's one of the things I love about you sweetheart, you don't take any poodoo from anyone."

Leia smiled at him. "C'mon flyboy, let's get going. I'm ready to get going as soon as possible."

Han sat in his pilots chair while Chewbacca took his oversized copilots chair. Leia meanwhile took the navigator's chair behind Han. Han switched on the communicator, "This is the _Millennium Falcon_ requesting permission for takeoff."

The controller's voice on the other end crackled, _"Permission will be granted after inspection Millennium Falcon, at Mon Mothma's request."_

"Sithspit!" Han turned around at the sudden explicit coming out of Leia's mouth. "She knows I'm on board, I guess I'm going have to stay here after all."

"Not if I have anything to do about it, sweetheart."

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Chewie go get Leia's bag out of my cabin." Chewbacca went around the corner and Han grabbed Leia's hand. "C'mon, sweetheart, looks like I'm going have to smuggle you out."

"What?" Leia then watched as Han pulled up part of the floor, "I'm not getting in there."

"So you'd rather stay, fine have it your way."

"No, I don't think this will work. What about scanners."

"Leia, I used my ship for smuggling for many years, these panels are scan proof." Chewbacca came back with Leia's bag and dropped it into the compartment. "Don't worry; I'll let you out as soon as we reach hyperspace."

"If I didn't love you as much as I do…" Han bent down and gave her a quick kiss before sliding the panel in place.

It seemed like hours that she was in the compartment. She could hear everything going on above her, from the loading ramp being lowered to the footsteps above her. She could hear Mon Mothma's voice above along with the Bothan Borsk Fey'lya and their accusations that Han was hiding her somewhere. _'If they only knew,' _Leia thought to herself. She could hear the sensors running.

Leia heard the voice of a tech, "She's all clear, your Excellency, Solo and the Wookiee are the only ones on board."

She heard Mon Mothma speak, "General Solo, where is Leia?"

"I don't know, last I saw her she was in her quarters." Leia heard Han answer. "Maybe she went over to the medical frigate to visit Luke."

"No one has seen her take a shuttle to the frigate." She heard the Bothan say.

"I'm sure she'll turn up sooner," Han paused a moment, "or later."

Leia could almost see the Bothan's fur ruffle. "For someone who is supposedly in love with the Princess, you seem very unconcerned that she is missing."

"Leia's a big girl, she can take care of herself, now if you would excuse us, I'd really like to get going and test my equipment, and you wouldn't want it to fail on us during the next battle."

* * *

When they left the _Millennium Falcon_, Mon Mothma and Borsk Fey'lya decided to take a trip to the medical frigate to pay a visit to the injured Luke Skywalker. Of all the people in the Alliance he was the one who was the closest to Han and Leia, and he would know what the pair was up to.

Luke was surprised to see the leader of the Rebellion and the Bothan enter his hospital room. He sat up straight as they came into his room. "Mon Mothma, Bork Fey'lya, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Skywalker," the Bothan said, "If you were half the Jedi that you claim to be, I'd think you'd already know why we're here."

"We're here because of…, "Mon Mothma started.

"Leia and Han," Luke finished for her.

"Where is the princess?" Borsk practically yelled at him.

"Where do you think she is? I was unaware that I was supposed to be her keeper this week," Luke said, keeping his cool.

The Bothan's fur ruffled. "Look, we don't need to be playing games, where is Princess Leia?"

Mon Mothma raised her hand, "Borsk, let's remain calm. Luke, did Leia run off with General Solo?"

"Yes," he answered. "I don't blame her really, she really needs time away. She has been having a tough time accepting some things she has learned recently."

"What things," Mon Mothma asked.

Luke looked at the Bothan; he knew that Leia didn't really trust him. She wasn't ready for the whole alliance to know of their relationship. "Mon Mothma, can I speak to you privately? Just you?"

"Of course, Borsk, could you excuse us?"

The Bothan wasn't thrilled that he was being excluded but he left without a fight.

Mon Mothma took the opportunity to relax and sat at the foot of Luke's bed. "So what do you want to speak with me about?"

"Leia and what she's going through." Luke paused for a few moments, "Can I trust that this does not get out, what I'm going to tell you only a few other people know."

"Of course, whatever we discuss here, will not leave this room."

"As you know my father was Anakin Skywalker. I was not his only child."

Mon Mothma was a very smart woman and she got it right away. "Leia's biological father was also your father."

"Yes, and when we were born we were separated to protect us from the Emperor and Vader."

"Bail Organa was always very reluctant to bring Leia to Coruscant; I think she was a teenager before he ever allowed her to accompany him. Does she have the same power that you do?"

"I believe so, but somehow she is able to suppress her abilities. I don't know if she ever was aware of them before Bespin."

Mon Mothma sat and listened to what Luke had to say, and for the first time she began to understand what Leia had been going through, and through Luke's words she started to understand her love for General Solo.

* * *

Leia could hear the landing gear being raised and she felt the ship move. Knowing that they would soon be entering hyperspace, Leia braced herself. A minute after they entered hyperspace she heard the panel above her being moved.

"They're going to have your head when we get back," Leia said as Han lifted her out of the pit.

"Perhaps you'd like it back in your pit, your worship."

"You're such a nerf-herder." Han pulled her close and captured her mouth with his. When they parted Leia felt light on her feet and stumbled and nearly fell back into the pit.

"Careful, sweetheart, the pit's still open." He carefully guided Leia around the pit then bent down to replace the cover. "You know, Leia, I've been puzzled why the command would let me go away for two weeks, when any tech could have told them that it'd only take a few hours to check the new sensors."

"It's simple; they want you away from me." He followed her as she rounded the corner to the lounge. "Borsk Fey'lya and Mon Mothma are up to something."

"Yeah, they want to marry you off to some prince."

Leia turned around to face Han, "That's not going to happen; I made my commitment to you. You're who I'm going to marry, if they like it or not."

Han sat down on the couch behind the holotable. He patted his lap, inviting her to sit there. Leia took her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought her mouth to his and started kissing her with a lot of passion. They broke apart when they heard the groan from Chewbacca.

["You know you have a room, could you use it?"] , Chewbacca growled.

"Hey now buddy, this is my ship, and I'll make out with Leia if I want to," Han retorted. Then he pulled her closer to him, "I'll make love to her right here…"

"Han!" Leia pushed off of him, "Maybe we should go to somewhere a little more private."

"Fine, say Chewie, you'd better not need to use the 'fresher. 'Cos, Leia and I are going to be in my quarters for a long time," giving Leia a wink.

Leia walked into Han's quarters on the _Falcon_ with Han close behind her. As soon as the door slid behind them, Han scooped her up and then promptly deposited her on his bed. He then joined her and began kissing her hungrily. Leia knew what was coming, the last time they were in this situation she had backed out. Han had understood, and that she was grateful for. Leia knew that she wouldn't be able to back out much longer.

On Alderaan it was common practice for a woman to remain virtuous until they were wed. She thought about the man, who was now kissing her neck, she knew she would marry him whether or not she remained a virgin until their wedding night. She also knew that if she told Han that she wanted to remain a virgin until her wedding night he'd understand. Leia didn't want to wait; too much could happen. While the Alliance had a huge victory over the Empire, the war was far from over; it could last months or even years more. Leia knew that she would probably give into Han and run off and elope with him.

Han could feel Leia's hand running through his hair. He was glad that she was being responsive. He feared that she would back out again. He prepared himself for when she wanted to stop. Leia was kissing him back with just as much passion that he was kissing her. Han started bundling up her gown and raising it to her waist. He couldn't bring it up any higher since her belt was in the way.

Han ran his hands up Leia's thighs, as he suspected she tensed. "It's alright sweetheart." He once again captured her mouth with his. He then moved his hands to her belt to remove the offending object. Once it was removed he proceeded with removing her gown. She raised her arms so that he could remove it.

Leia suddenly started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is it sweetheart?"

She tried to stop but couldn't.

"Leia, what is so funny?"

Through her giggles she answered, "I just thought it funny how girls I knew growing up lost their virginities in the back of their boyfriend's speeders. I always told myself that I wouldn't let that happen to me, that I would be able to wait until my wedding night. Now here I am, in my boyfriend's ship…"

"Well, things in life don't always go as one plan." He leaned in and kissed her again. "So, you're sayin' that you're not going to back out this time."

She pulled his head to inches from her face, "Why don't you kiss me again and find out."

Hours later Leia found herself in a tangle of blankets and sheets, wrapped in the arms and legs of one handsome Corellian former-smuggler-turned-general. She smiled to herself, thinking of what had happened just a few hours ago. Knowing that this was her first time Han had been very gentle. She wriggled herself around to look at him. Since she had slept in the same bed with him before she knew that he wasn't sleeping, because the room was void of his snoring. During the previous days his snoring had become her lullaby to fall asleep to.

He gave her his lopsided grin when she turned to look at him. "You okay," he asked.

"Yes, better than okay," she replied. Leia then positioned herself so that they could look each other in the eyes. "I can't wait for the encore performance."

Han raised his eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Leia leaned to him and took his mouth in hers. They broke apart when the cabin door slid open.

"What the kriff, Chewie. I told ya not to disturb us," Han yelled.

["Just letting you two sandbunnies that we'll be arriving at our destination soon,"] Chewbacca replied. ["Oh and cub, lest you forget, the walls of the _Falcon_ are not very thick, and my hearing is much better than you humans. I had to stay in the cockpit just to get away from all the noise you two were making.]

Leia sunk under the blankets, clearly embarrassed. After Chewbacca left the cabin Han turned to Leia and uncovered her hidden face. "Don't worry about him sweetheart, he's just jealous."

"We're we really that loud? I didn't really think…"

"We weren't that loud, he just wants to see us squirm. We have nothing to be embarrassed about." He began kissing her; his hands began wandering her body. Soon Leia felt herself ready to give herself to him again. They were cut short when the hyperdrive alarm went off. "Ah, kriff. We'll finish this later." Han soon jumped out of the bed and pulled on his discarded shorts and headed out of the cabin.

It took Leia a few minutes to compose herself. She felt the ship exit hyperspace as she got out of the bed. She then heard Han's voice over the ships comm. system, _"Don't worry about rushing to get dressed quick sweetheart, looks like we have a line."_

Leia went into the 'fresher. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was long gone. She was the same woman that she had always been, but she was different. She grabbed her brush and started going through the tangles. She found it to be a chore; her long hair had always been a burden but she kept it that way to hold onto traditions set by her adoptive world. She looked at the shower and turned on the water, when it reached the desired temperature she stepped under.

When they arrived at the world that Han had chosen to get Leia away from it all, they were met with a long line of ships waiting for their turns to land. Han sent his transmission identifying his ship by one of the many fake registrations he had for it. He hoped that Leia wouldn't be angry with him, bringing her to this resort. He chose it because of the beaches, and the fact that there were several islands that they could spend the next two weeks on in seclusion.

Han went back to his cabin and found it empty; he could hear the shower running in the 'fresher. He stuck his head in and smiled at the shadow behind the shower door. He donned a wicked grin as he took his dirty clothes off, in the rush to get dressed to prep the ship for the exit out of hyperspace; he had neglected to take a shower himself.

Leia was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Her first instinct was to break the contact, but she realized the only being that would be wrapping arms around her would be Han. She turned around and looked at him.

"You know Han; you could have gotten hurt if I hadn't known it was you."

"I was willing to take the risk, plus I don't think someone as short as you could take me down."

"You want to bet fly boy?"

He looked at the evil grin on her face, "Uh, maybe I don't want to find out." Han then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He then picked her up so that her face was level to his and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then pushed her up against the wall as he started to kiss her neck; he then positioned her so that he could enter her.

Leia held tight to him, once again enjoying the feeling of him inside of her, but realized how uncomfortable this position was, she was pinned against the wall as he thrust himself into her. Soon the overwhelming feeling of an orgasm over took her. She opened her eyes to see that he had reached his release too.

They slid to the floor of the shower, cold water now beating down on them. Han held her tight as she rested her head on his chest. She was clinging tightly to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She looked up to him with unconvincing brown eyes.

"Leia, if I hurt you then say so. I know that wasn't exactly the most comfortable position for you." He stood up and turned off the shower and helped her up. He grabbed a couple of towels as he helped her out of the shower.

"I felt trapped, like I couldn't get away if I had wanted to," Leia said as she took one of the offered towels.

"Okay," he said as he ran his hand through his damp hair, "no more sex in the shower, I can probably cross walls off the list of places to have sex with Leia too."

Leia smiled and let out a little chuckle, "I'm sure you'll find all kinds of places for us to have sex."

"Oh, I already have a whole list of places where I want to have sex with you," he said as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

* * *

After her talk with Luke Skywalker, Mon Mothma had begun to see Leia in a new light. She wasn't the same young princess that she had met several years ago, sitting on Bail Organa's lap. She had learned that if it wasn't for General Solo, Leia wouldn't even be alive. Luke had told Mon Mothma about how Han had found Leia the day after the battle of Yavin sitting next to the grand lake with a blaster ready to take her own life. Mon Mothma had never realized how guilt stricken Leia was over Alderaan. She had felt that she had sold out her own people so that she could protect the Alliance.

Through the years, it had seemed that General Solo was the only one who was ever truly there for Leia. He even treated Leia like a normal person. While everyone else had bowed and scraped to the princess and took orders from her with no question, Solo had never given a damn about her title. He often teased her with nicknames such as "your worship" or "highnessness". Through the years Mon Mothma had thought that Leia hated Solo, but truthfully she was in love with the man. She was pulled from her thoughts when her comm. buzzed.

"Mon Mothma here."

"It's Rieekan; can I come and see you?"

"Of course, General," she then closed the link and a few moments later Rieekan entered the sitting room of her quarters. "General Rieekan, it's good to see you."

"You're looking well," he said smiling at her.

"Now general, I know you didn't come here to compliment me about the way I look."

"No I didn't." He paused for a moment, "We've just received some intelligence that several of the Moffs are planning on moving to Coruscant, if we're going to make our play for power, we're going to need to move our troops there quickly."

"How quick are we talking?"

"We need to have them leave no later than in the next two weeks."

"Who do you have in mind to put in charge?"

"Solo, Calrissian, if Skywalker is well by then him as well."

"I suppose you haven't heard Solo has run off with Princess Leia. Borsk Fey'lya fears that they're going to return married."

"Don't worry about them, they won't come back married. Leia has confided in me that she wishes to wait a few years before she gets married."

"Then why else would she just run off with him like that?"

"Ever consider that the Princess may be nearing her breaking point, that she just needed time away."

"Yes, Skywalker told me that she had been going through a lot of emotional turmoil."

"Over finding out who her biological father was," Rieekan said. Although he had promised Leia that he wouldn't ever tell anyone what Leia had told him, he suspected that Skywalker had told Mon Mothma.

"Yes." She frowned at him, "You know?"

"Leia and I discussed it a few days ago. She's having a hard time accepting the man that caused her so much pain to be her father."

"I've been too hard on her."

Leia looked out of the canopy of the _Falcon's_ cockpit at the planet that Han had chosen to take her to relax. "Spira, Han? Are you completely insane?" She shook her head, "Yes that's right you are completely insane thinking it would be okay to come to a planet, completely controlled by the Empire."

"Honey, I thought it would be a nice place to relax. I've always wanted to come here; I heard that the beaches are great."

"Yes, the beaches are great. All it will take is one wrong person to recognize us." Leia thought about it for a few moments, maybe it was time to spoil her boyfriend, while putting their lives in danger. "Okay, let's land spend a few days on the beach."

"We have to wait for our turn; we're in a pretty long line." He smiled at her, "You sure you don't mind coming here, we can find something else."

"No this is fine, and we're landing now." She stepped around Han and started transmitting a code to the traffic controller.

"Sweetheart, what did you just do?"

"My family spent many vacations here when I was a kid; we have a vacation home here. That is if the Empire didn't claim it for themselves."

Within moments of Leia transmitting her code, the traffic controller was calling them out of the line to land on the planet. They were directed to a private hangar and a private shuttle met them as they got off the ship. Han instructed Chewbacca to remain with the ship.

After a twenty standard minute ride Han and Leia arrived at the vacation home. Leia smiled at Han's dropped jaw. When she had said 'home' he had imagined a small cottage, not a palace. Leia walked past him and headed into the palace, he soon picked up their bags and followed her.

Han watched as servants, bowed to Leia as she passed by them. Leia soon stopped at a single door and was about to palm it open, but then she decided to continue down the hall to a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. She hit the switch and the room opened to her, revealing a room that Han could have parked the _Falcon_ in. Han's jaw never closed.

Leia walked up to Han, and closed his mouth for him. "Welcome to one of the many Organa family homes."

"Leia, this is not a vacation home…."

"It is one of the smaller ones." She looked at Han's expression, "What, you didn't think all of my family's wealth was on Alderaan?"

"I just wasn't expecting this." He closed the double doors of the bedroom, "All those servants, can they be trusted?"

"Of course."

They were interrupted when the intercom system came on, _"Princess is there anything that you and your friend require?"_

Leia walked over to the comm. "No, not at the moment, thank you."

She turned from the comm. and looked at Han, "So what do you want to do? We have a private beach; you said you wanted to see the beaches." She looked over at the over-sized bed, then looked away from it.

"So all this is yours?"

"Yes, being the only surviving member of the Organa family, a lot of things came into my possession." She sighed, "Even the wealth of my people who had no heirs, I don't plan on keeping it all though."

"You don't?"

"No, it belongs to the people of Alderaan, at least to those of them who are left. As soon as we establish our government, I plan on dividing the money between the survivors. I want to find them a planet to call home."

"So you're saying, enjoy this while we're here, because soon you're going to get rid of it?"

"Pretty much, but then again it might be nice to keep one vacation home. This was always our favorite."

* * *

She landed her stolen ship on an all too familiar port in Coruscant. Mara Jade was appalled by sights she saw. Riots had broken out, once peaceful citizens were destroying all evidence of her beloved emperor. She vowed that Skywalker and his rebel friends would pay for what they had done. She knew that the rebels would soon come to Coruscant. She hoped that the Moffs and warlords wouldn't let them have another victory.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: ok i'm going to give you this one, to hopefully make up for the terrible last chapter.

a/n 2: a little bragging....I'm sitting in a hotel in NYC and just got back from seeing Carrie Fisher's show Wishful Drinking....I highly recommend going to see it (I was pointed out 3 times in the show. She called me a lunatic...ok I was wearing my hair in the Leia buns Hair do but it's Halloween)

* * *

Chapter 4

Just one week after Mara Jade had escaped _Home One_ and hit Luke Skywalker with a lucky shot when his sister touched his mind, and four days after Leia had run off with Han, Luke had checked himself out of the medical ward. Most of the medical personnel had been surprised that he had recovered so quickly. He had the Force on his side to aid with his recovery.

Luke found himself in the ship's training facility. Since it was in the middle of most of the personnel's sleep cycle, he had it to himself. Using the Force he cleared the area and began practicing with his lightsaber. Often times he found that the training remote he used, the one that he inherited from Obi-Wan was no longer a challenge for him. While he was in training hours seemed like minutes and he was unaware that the night shift had passed and now there were early-morning risers in the gym. Many of the on lookers were some of the people he'd fought many battles with; still they were impressed by what the young Jedi could do.

Soon he deactivated the remote, then his lightsaber. He turned to the crowd, "Ok show's over." He gave a few of them a short salute and started out of the gym.

"Hey Luke!" He heard Wedge Antilles call. "It's good to see you up and running again."

"Thanks Wedge, can't let a little blaster wound get me down."

"So I gotta ask ya, where do your chips lay when it comes to Solo and the Princess?"

Luke put his finger up, "Uh, ha, I can't tell you."

"C'mon, you've got the inside scoop. You're they're best friend. What do you think, they going to come back married?" He nudged Luke, "I gotta lot of credits riding on this one."

Luke laughed, "You guys never quit, there's always some kind of bet going on with you guys."

Luke started down the hall and Wedge called after him, "C'mon just a little hint! In the old days you would have been in on the betting."

* * *

Han rolled over and looked at the sleeping woman next to him. Her hair was spread out around her; days had passed since she had even tried to put it up into one of her elaborate hairstyles. They had been on their vacation for nearly a week, and Han had yet to see Spira's famous beaches. In a way Han felt safer locked away where nobody would spot them and he was reassured when he received reports from Chewbacca that nobody had seemed to be giving the _Falcon _a second glance in the private hangar.

Han had lost count the number of times he and Leia had made love. There had been days that they never left the bedroom. His plan to take Leia away to give her time to relax seemed to be working. In the four years that he had known her, he had never seen her so relaxed. He also noticed that in the time that they spent on their retreat she had had no unwanted visitors, and that was beginning to worry him.

Luke had told him that her father was trying for forgiveness, and Han feared when her father returned she would have another break down. For the moment Han just lay back down and gathered the woman he loved in his arms, he would to his best to protect her for the storm to come, or at least get her through it. He was pretty sure this was going to happen before their two weeks were up.

Leia woke when she felt Han's strong arms wrap around her. She stretched in his arms. She rolled over to her side to face him and wrapped her legs around his. She loved the feeling of her naked body against his. "What have you been thinking about?"

"You," he smiled at her, and she returned it, "and how quiet it's been."

"It has been hasn't it?" She shifted uncomfortably, trying to sit up, "Uh, Han?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"You're on my hair." Han moved and Leia gathered her hair and threw it over her shoulder as she sat up. "It's been too quiet."

Han sat up next to her and kissed the nape of her neck. "I know you haven't had a nightmare or strange visitor, in nearly a week."

"He'll come again, won't he?"

Han knew all too well who 'he' was. "Luke said that he's very persistent. He won't give up." He wrapped his arms around her. "But after all he did to you; I won't blame you if you never forgive him. I know I couldn't."

Leia looked up at him and kissed him long and hard. When they broke, she smiled at him. "Let's go swimming."

Han didn't waste any time to get out of the bed as he watched her cross the room to the double doors that accessed the private beach. "Hey sweetheart, don't you want to put some swim skins on before you go out there?"

"Private beach," she replied back to him.

Han at least had the foresight to grab a few towels before following Leia down to the beach. As nice as it was swimming in the ocean nude, sitting on the beach was not. He didn't want to have sand in any places where sand shouldn't be. When he got to the water Leia was already in the water to her waist, her hair was draped over her chest. Han set the towels down and joined her in the water, where she was giggling.

"Were you enjoying the view sweetheart?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, walking at her with his usual swagger.

"I have to admit, it's a very nice view." Leia wrapped her arms around him and brought his head down to hers; before their lips met she got an evil glint in her eyes. Before Han could react he found himself fully emerged in the water. Leia had swept her legs under his, bringing him down.

"Hey, that was a dir…" Han was unable to continue because Leia had taken his mouth in hers and straddled his waist. Her hands started roaming his body as he finally found a foothold under him. He moved his hands so that the cradled her butt, his desire for her evident. He soon lost his balance again and the couple went crashing into the water.

Han then was able to get up; he scooped Leia up in his arms and carried her to the beach. _To hell with getting sand in unwanted places_, he thought.

* * *

Han came out of the shower and saw that his princess was still balled up in the middle of their bed sound asleep. He decided that he wouldn't disturb her. He pulled out a piece of flimsy and wrote his plans so that if she woke up she wouldn't worry about him.

He pulled on his clothes, which felt strange since much of the past week was spent in the nude. He decided that he would go down to the hangar and check on the _Falcon_ and see how Chewbacca was fairing.

["I see that you finally got out of the princess' clutches,"] Chewbacca growled at him.

"Very funny, how about I go back tending to the princess and forget about you and the ship." Han then looked around the dock, "So it's been quiet, huh?"

["A little too quiet if you ask me."]

"I know Leia's been very relaxed. I wonder if this is how she was, you know before the war." Han proceeded to do a check on the ship, "Hey Chewie, keep the _Falcon_ warmed up in case something does happen and we have to make a quick getaway."

Han figured that if he was with Leia he'd never get a chance to see the shops. He had never been one to go on shopping sprees but there was one thing that he wanted to do. It was a Corellian tradition for an engaged couple to wear commitment rings, to show others that they were committed to another.

Han searched and searched the shops for the right rings, he knew he didn't have the kind of funds to buy a ring that a princess should have, but he knew Leia well enough that she'd appreciate anything that he bought her. He was about to give up when he came to one last shop, there he saw the perfect rings. Although he'd be short on Credits for a while, they were worth it to buy.

When Han returned to the 'cottage' he found himself lost in its many corridors. He couldn't figure out where he had made the wrong turn. He walked through a set of double doors and found himself in some kind of office. He saw several old holos on the walls that were deactivated; he decided to turn them on.

The first one showed a tall man with a woman in ornate traditional Alderaanian clothing. The next one showed the same man and woman holding on to a small baby, who couldn't have been more than a few months old, the baby had familiar chocolate brown eyes. It took him a moment to realize that the baby was Leia. He smiled as he turned on each holo, watching Leia grow. When he got to the one where she was about seven, the woman who was in the previous pictures was gone and so was the bright smile of the little girl in the holos. The last holo he came to Leia seemed to be eleven or twelve.

Han looked at the desk on the other side of the room where he noticed another deactivated holo, it was of just Leia, a cute holo of her with a huge grin showing off her missing front teeth hugging a stuffed nerf. Han decided to pick it up and put it into his pocket; he could imagine that this little girl in the holo would be what his own daughter was going to look like, when he and Leia decided to have children.

He left the office and soon he found his way back to the room he was sharing with Leia. He stopped at the door that she had stopped at when they first arrived. He opened it and discovered that it was a child's room. Around it he saw all kinds of stuffed animals and dolls. This must have been Leia's room while her family had stayed here. He looked at the bed and saw a stuffed nerf on the bed, one that looked exactly like the one in the holo he had pocketed. He picked it up and left the room, he then continued down the hall and went through the double doors of his and Leia's room.

Leia looked up from the data pad on her lap when Han entered the room. She smiled at him, "Everything okay with Chewie and the _Falcon_?" She got up and crossed the room to Han.

"So far, but he's worried that it's been too quiet." He wrapped his arms around Leia, "I'm getting a bit edgy about it too."

Leia laughed to herself, she knew that he would always be a smuggler at heart; that he would always feel a bit paranoid when things seemed to be going well. It was then Leia saw the stuffed nerf in his hands. "You've been exploring the cottage." She took the nerf from him.

"I got lost, let me guess, that was your favorite when you were a kid."

"I had many favorites," Leia looked at the nerf, "this guy traveled with me a lot when I was a kid; the last time we were here I had forgotten it," she sighed, "but by then I had gotten too old to be carrying around stuffed animals."

"I found this too." Han then activated the holo.

"You found daddy's office." She took the holo from him, "This was his favorite, it was taken the first time we returned here after mother had died. He had surprised me with nerfy when we got here."

"Nerfy?"

"Shut up, I was seven."

Han smiled at her and then took "Nerfy" from Leia, "Let's make sure we don't forget "Nerfy" when we leave, so that if we don't ever come back you'll have something from your old life." He wrapped his arms around her, "And when we have a daughter you can pass him down to her."

"A daughter?" It had taken Leia by surprise. She and Han had not yet discussed the possibility of having children. Of course Luke wanted them to have children; he wanted someone to teach the ways of the Force to. Leia wasn't so sure she wanted children, and now Han her husband to be was talking about children.

"Or son, whichever comes first," he said as he sat down on the conform chair. He then pulled her down onto his lap. "You do want kids right?"

"I haven't thought about it, I mean Luke asked if we were going to have kids. I'm really not all that sure after finding out certain things about my genetics." She sighed and put her head down on his shoulder. "I think I was better off not knowing, believing that I was just a foundling." She then looked up at him and brushed his hair with her fingers, "Do you really want kids?"

"I do, but hey it's not like I want to have them right away." He kissed the tip of her nose, "We have a long time to decide on these things."

"I suppose we do, no need to plan our whole lives right now."

"Speaking of the rest of our lives, I bought you something." Han then pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to Leia.

Leia inspected the box for a moment then lifted the lid. "Oh, Han they're beautiful, what are they for?"

"Corellian commitment rings, it shows other's that you've committed your life to someone else." Han lifted the smaller of the two rings then lifted her hand. He as he slipped the ring on her finger he said, "I commit my life to you Leia Organa."

Leia was having a hard time holding back the tears as Han kissed her. She then lifted the second ring out of the box, and then took Han's hand. "I commit my life to you Han Solo," she said as she slipped the ring on his finger.

Han then lifted Leia up and carried her to the bed.

* * *

The entire rebel base was in an uproar. There had been recent reports that other bases had been attacked. They needed to move and move now.

"What about the Princess and Solo?" Rieekan was not about to leave without Leia and Han.

Borsk Fey'lya looked at the general with his violet eyes, "Are we to risk the whole fleet just for two people, two people who by the way disobeyed an order."

"Actually only one of them disobeyed the order, Solo had permission to leave," Mon Mothma said. "Carlist, I know you think of Leia as a daughter, but we can't risk ourselves any longer. We must leave."

"Please give them one more day, I can get them back."

"Fine, one more day, put the word out, we leave in twenty-four hours."

"Skywalker"

Luke looked up from working on his X-Wing to see General Rieekan coming towards him.

"I need your help; I know you know how to get a hold of Solo. We're shipping out in twenty-four hours; I need you to get him and Leia back to the base."

"Can't we give them more time?"

"We've held off long enough; I've done all I can."

"I'll do my best."

Luke sat in deep meditation, trying to reach Leia. He searched across the galaxy, to find her presence. Soon he found her.

Leia woke up suddenly when she heard someone say her name. She looked over at the man by her side who was sound asleep. She looked around the darkened room, seeing that it was completely empty. _Leia_, the voice said again, _hear me._

"Luke?" She said in whisper. She had spent so much energy not to touch the Force but now her brother was trying to contact her. She was suddenly worried that something was going on, that maybe the fleet was under attack.

_Leia, you must return to the fleet._

That was it, no more connection, no more messages. Part of her wanted to ignore the request, but the part of her bound to duty to the Alliance knew she had to go back. She rolled over to the man beside her and started gently shaking him, "Han, Han wake up."

Leia was answered with a few mumbles, and she swore she heard a few choice Corellian curses.

"Han Solo! Wake up this moment!" She began shaking him harder.

He suddenly sat up, "What is it? Are we under attack?" He then realized where he was; he gave Leia a lopsided grin and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started kissing her neck, mumbling into it, "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

She wondered how she was going to break it to him that they had to return early, he had wanted this break as much as she did. "We have to go back."

"Go back where, Leia?"

"To the fleet, I have a feeling." She looked over her shoulder at Han, "Luke's trying to contact us." As Leia said the words Han's comlink started buzzing.

Han picked it up, "What is it Chewie?"

["General Rieekan just commed, he requested that we come back as soon as possible, they're moving the fleet."]

Han looked at Leia, "Okay Chewie, we'll be there in less than an hour." Han closed the link, "I wonder what is going on?"

"We'll find out when we get back," Leia said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "It must be something big if they're moving the fleet."

Mon Mothma was waiting in the landing bay on _Home One_, it was only a few minutes earlier that the _Millennium Falcon_ made contact with the fleet. She was ready to reprimand Leia for her little stunt of running away with General Solo, but that would have to wait once things settled down.

Han landed his ship in the landing bay. Many people were scrambling for their ships. Han turned in his chair and looked at Leia, "Well, sweetheart, are you sure you wanted to come back? It looks like we're heading into another battle."

"I don't think we had much of a choice, if we didn't return odds are we would have been abandoned."

"Well let's get this over with," he pointed out the canopy, "Looks like you've already have a welcoming committee."

Leia looked out, "Mon Mothma doesn't look too happy, Han wish me luck."

Han gave Leia a long hard kiss before they left the cockpit and let the ramp down. Almost immediately the couple was pulled in different directions to attend to their duties. They gave Han time to refuel his ship before he was ordered to the team that would lead the fleet. Leia was taken to the high command's ship, where they would be taken to another base.

Leia sat in her quarters on the high command's ship, she was upset that she didn't even get to say goodbye to Han that she didn't get to see her brother or Chewbacca and wish them well. In a way she knew this could happen that somehow rest of the high command would figure out how to separate her and Han. They would end up on different bases, for who knows how long. Leia was not going to allow them to win; she knew that one day she and Han would see each other again.

* * *

Leia sat on the couch in her quarters, twirling the commitment ring, trying to look over information on her datapad when the door chime sounded. Leia knew who it was. She watched as Threepio shuffled over to the door to allow the visitor enter her quarters. Leia stood tall ready to face the person.

"Leia," Mon Mothma simply stated.

"Mon Mothma, I know why you've come, and I am prepared to defend myself and my actions."

"I'm sure you are." She motioned to the couch, "Come let's sit."

Leia did as told, holding herself in a regal position.

"Leia, I was very disappointed in you when you ran off with General Solo." Leia opened her mouth in protest but Mon Mothma raised her hand, "Let me finish dear, I was disappointed that you'd do something like that, but after talking with your _brother_, I came to realize that you weren't the girl that I knew growing up. You've changed. I'm not sure if it is for the better, but after hearing what Skywalker had to say, I will go easy on you, this time."

"Luke told you?"

"Yes he did, I know it must be difficult to discover who your biological father was, I knew of him before he changed, and he was a great hero. But that doesn't make up for what he did later in life."

"Luke wants me to forgive him, but I can't."

"He wishes for you to forgive Anakin Skywalker, not Vader." Mon Mothma put her hand on Leia's, "Vader was not Anakin."

"To me they're one in the same; if Anakin was the great hero that everyone seems to claim he was I'm sure he knew he was making the wrong choice." Leia looked at Mon Mothma, "You didn't come here to talk to me about my biology, and I don't wish to discuss it any further."

"As you wish, I did come here to talk to you about General Solo. There are things you need to know…"

Leia cut her off, "I know about his past, he has told me everything that he is willing to share. The rest I don't care, if it's too painful for him to bring up, then I won't press him."

"I'm looking out for your best interest, you're young and I don't want to see you make mistakes, or see you get hurt."

"Han's not going to be the one to hurt me." Leia stood, "What is this really about? Is it about appearances? Are you worried that people won't think us a legitimate government when one of its leaders is married to a former smuggler?"

"Leia, it's not that I'm worried about, it's you're people, the Alderaanians." Leia sat back down. "I have been in contact with many who were off of the planet; they wish you to marry a fellow Alderaanian."

"Oh Gods, this puts me in such a hard place. If I don't follow their wishes, then I could risk losing my people. But what good will it do if I'm unhappy?" Leia put her head in her hands, "Do I follow my heart or my people?"

"That's a decision that only you can make."

Leia sighed, "Somehow I feel it's a decision that has already been made for me."

* * *

Han Solo was not a happy man. First of all as soon as he and Leia returned to the fleet they were pulled in separate directions, she off to who knows where and he was taken to a debriefing. Second, he never got to say farewell to the woman he loved; her ship had already left for another base before his meeting was over. Third he was once again headed off to battle, not knowing when he would ever see Leia again.

At least he had a familiar crew, Chewbacca in the co-pilots chair, and Luke and Lando in the navigation positions. There were also a few others on board to help man the guns. It felt strange to have a full crew on the _Millennium Falcon._ They would be in hyperspace for two days before they reached their destination, Coruscant. Han felt it was foolish of the Alliance to try to take over the Imperial Center this soon after Endor. But the rumors were the Moffs and Governors would be heading there to fight over who was the rightful successor. They were on their way there to stop them, to establish their government.

Han sat on the bunk in his cabin, had it only been a week since he made love to Leia in this bed for the first time. His thoughts were on her, he hoped that Mon Mothma and Borsk Fey'lya went easy on her. Then he thought about how alone she would be if her father decides to visit her, there would be no one to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Weeks had passed since Han and Leia had seen each other. Everyday Leia found herself waiting in the base's landing bay; hoping that one of the ships coming in would be the familiar disk shaped _Millennium Falcon_. Every day she left disappointed. One day, during her waiting she felt a hand on her shoulder. Leia turned around and saw Rieekan behind her.

"I know Carlist, I know he's not coming soon, but I can't help but hope. I miss Han so much."

"It must be hard to be separated from most of the people who care for you. I have a surprise for you, someone you haven't seen in a long time will be joining us at this base, I know you'll be glad to see her," he told her.

For a moment she thought about who it could be, who would be joining her then it dawned on Leia. "Winter's coming to this base?"

"Yes, and she is excited to be seeing you again." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Now come, let's go back inside, you've been a little pale lately, I certainly hope you haven't caught the Ithorian Flu that's been going around the base."

Leia smiled at the holographic image of Han before her. He gave her a quick wink before turning his attention to rest of the high command. After the word that the Emperor and Vader were dead got out, the Imperials were in total disarray. Many of the planetary Moffs and Warlords started battles between themselves for power. This had given the Alliance the opportunity to sneak in and take over many areas. Many of the citizens, who were scared of Palpatine, became their supporters. Day by day the Empire was slowly falling apart.

Leia knew when that day came; Mon Mothma would make her move and establish their government. Leia also hoped that when that day came, she and Han could start their lives together. It had been nearly two months since they had parted. She sat in the command room watching Han's flickering image as he gave his report, not listening to what he had to say but just watching the man she loved.

The look on her face as she watched Han didn't go unnoticed. Across the room the Bothan, Borsk Fey'lya, was watching the princess intently.

As the flickering image of Han disappeared, Leia felt a sudden emptiness. The pang of loneliness came crashing back to her. As soon as the meeting was over, Leia went down to the hangar. Today was the day that her childhood friend Winter would be joining her at the base and she was due to arrive at any moment.

Leia stood at the landing bay waiting for the ramp to be lowered on the ship that carried her childhood friend. She smiled when she saw the familiar white-haired woman exit the ship. She couldn't believe that it had been over four years since they had seen each other. Winter had left Alderaan to join the Alliance six months before Leia had left to start her term in the senate. The two women closed the distance between them. They embraced. "Oh, Winter, it is so good to see you again."

"I know what you mean your highness." She smiled at her friend, "It has been far too long, yet it seems like only yesterday we were just children on Alderaan." To Winter every memory seemed like yesterday. She had a holographic memory, and could recall anything from ten years ago just as easily as she could something she learned ten minutes ago.

Leia then looked past Winter and was shocked by the sight of a certain woman as she exited the ship. It was her Aunt Celly who was walking with a young man. When her aunt saw her she released the young man and made her way to Leia.

"Oh my Leia," Celly said. She backed away as to get a good look at her niece, "Look at you, you look too thin, do they not feed you on these bases?" Leia was not surprised by that comment; Celly was the plumper one of her Aunts. Leia remembered that sweets were always available at Aunt Celly's.

"Oh Aunt Celly, I can't believe you're here. What of.."

"Unfortunately my sisters were on Alderaan." Leia caught the hint of sadness in her aunt's voice. "But let's not dwell on the past, we must move on to the future." She then gestured the young man forward.

"Leia you remember Daarik Aldrete," Winter said.

Leia then remembered him as one of her school mates; he was from an upper-class Alderaanian family. "Ah, Daarik, it is wonderful to see another fellow Alderaanian."

"It is princess, forgive me for being so forward but, you have grown into a very beautiful woman." He gave her a charming smile.

"Thank you Daarik." Leia could feel something not quite right; like there was something not being told. "Daarik, if you would excuse Aunt Celly, Winter and myself, I would like to spend some time catching up with them."

"Of course, your highness," he gave her a courtly bow, "until later princess." He then bowed to Winter and Celly then left.

As Leia, Celly and Winter walked towards her quarters, Leia took a glance over her shoulder and noticed Daarik watching them as they walked away. She looked back at Winter who was smiling at her. "Your highness, do you find him attractive?"

"He is good looking, yes, but if you're thinking of setting me up with him, forget it." She stopped walking and looked at her friend, "I know he's been sent here for reasons other than joining the Alliance."

"The Alderaanians feel that he is best suited for you, he has the right breeding…" Celly said as Leia cut her off.

"Hold it right there, I'm not going to allow anyone to plan my life. You know as well as I do that father would have never stood for this."

"Now Leia, you mustn't act rashly, get to know the boy," Celly told her. "You're father would have approved of this young man to court his daughter. As your only living relative, I've given him permission to win your heart."

"Aunt Celly, I can't allow myself to be courted, I'm engaged to be married already." Leia said as she palmed the door to her quarters open.

"What! To whom may I ask?"

"His name is Han Solo," Leia said with a slight smile, her thoughts on the man she loved, "He's a general and he's currently with the team fighting for Coruscant."

"What is his planet of origin?"

"Corellia."

"What kind of family does he come from, is it a good respectable family?"

"I don't know. His family was killed when he was a young boy. He refuses to talk about it," Leia told her aunt. "But I don't care what kind of family he comes from, he's a good man."

"Leia, whether or not he's a good man will have no effect on the Alderaanian council, it will come down to if he's worthy of your hand. You're a Princess of Alderaan, the last princess, rightful heir to the throne, who you choose to marry and who you'll be allowed to marry could be two different people," Celly told her.

"I'm past the age I should have been married…"

"Based on the circumstances of the war, the council has decided to extend the age requirement. You have no choice, Leia. You are bound to your duty to your people." Celly placed her hand on Leia's knee, "I'm sorry Leia, but you'll have to break your commitment to Han Solo." Celly stood and looked at Leia. She did feel sorry for her niece; she saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She took a deep breath, "I shall retire to my quarters, I truly am sorry."

When her aunt left Leia finally let the tears fall. Winter rushed to her side and put her arms around her. "It's not fair Winter, I never asked to be a princess."

"I know Leia; I also know that Bail would have never stood for this. He would have wanted you to be happy." She handed Leia a handkerchief, "Does this Han Solo make you happy?"

"Happier than I've been in a long time. These past four years, he's been the only one there for me whenever I needed someone. I don't think I would even be alive today if it wasn't for him. He has saved me in so many ways."

* * *

Leia and Winter sat in the mess hall eating their breakfast when Darrik approached them. He gave Leia a bow, "Your Highness, how are you this morning?"

For the past month Darrik had taken every opportunity he could to get Leia to see him as her potential suitor, something that Leia kept brushing off. Leia suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, instead giving him a smile. "Why Darrik, I was doing just fine, until a few moments ago." Leia then stood and started to walk away.

"Your highness," Darrik called after her. His much longer legs helped him catch up with her pretty quickly. He caught her by the arm, "Whatever did I do to offend you?"

Leia looked at him then at his hand on her arm. Realizing his mistake he released her arm. "You came to this base expecting me to play this 'let's marry the princess off, who care about her feelings game'." She put a finger in to his face, "I have feelings, I have a commitment to another man and I will not hurt him. I don't care if I don't get to see him for the next six months or the next year, I really don't care if you, my aunt, or rest of the Alderaanians doesn't like it." Leia then turned and quickly left.

Leia made her way to her quarters; this whole thing was making her sick. She hated that Han never got a chance, that he was being judged without knowing him. Her aunt saw him as nothing but a worthless former smuggler, who would never amount to anything. Leia ran into her 'fresher and emptied the contents of her stomach.

When she finished retching she rinsed out her mouth and went into her bedroom. She lay down in the middle of her bed and started to cry, she abruptly stopped when she heard a voice, a voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"It's hard to think people can be so closed minded about someone they never met."

Leia looked up and saw a young man, around her age with piercing blue eyes. He had a blue glow around him. Her first instinct was to scream, but then she realized who it was.

"What do you want," she asked.

"Do you honestly think they'll give Solo a chance? I've only met one person from the royal class that could see past a person's station and accept them for who they were," Anakin said.

"And who was that?"

"You mother."

"My mother?"

"You're so much like her, Leia."

Leia looked away from the specter. Her entire life she had never thought that she was like anyone. Her mother was a mystery to her, somehow she knew that her mother must have known her adoptive father, how else would she have been adopted by the Alderaan royal family.

She looked back to her father; she wanted to ask him but stopped.

"You have questions about your mother," Anakin said.

"Yes, but I'm afraid to know."

Anakin was about to say something when Leia heard her quarter's door open. Anakin looked at his daughter and gave her a smile, "We can continue this later if you'd like."

Leia nodded as her bedroom door slid open.

"Leia Organa," her aunt yelled at her, "I cannot believe how you treated Darrik."

"And I can't believe how you're treating me," she abruptly stood to face the taller woman, but sat back down when a wave of nausea hit her. Her near faint didn't go unnoticed by her aunt.

"Leia, dear, are you alright?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. I just think I'm under a lot of stress lately." Leia lay down on her bed and Celly sat down on the edge. Leia really had known what was wrong, she had known for weeks. She wasn't ready to tell her aunt, it was something that she wanted Han to know first. They had been separated for nearly three months now, and she had no clue when she would see him again. Leia rolled over to look at her aunt and tried to form the words, but couldn't. "I'm just tired Aunt Celly." For now her baby would remain her secret. She rolled back over and curled into a ball.

Celly rubbed her niece's back, "Then get some rest, but I do expect you to apologize to Darrik tomorrow." She got up and left Leia alone.

On the other side of the Force her father watched her, wishing that Han Solo would be back to her soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took a while to get this up, work has been hectic and I haven't had time to work on this. Plus it has gone thought several rewrites.

* * *

Chapter 5

At first when she discovered that she was having a baby she was terrified. When she was younger she had thought about having children, even as recently as when she realized that she had fallen in love with Han Solo. She always thought that he had nice eyes and would have liked her children to have those eyes. All this changed when she discovered who her biological father was.

Over the months, the ghost of Anakin Skywalker often visited Leia. Gradually she would allow him to tell his story. Leia lay on her bed with her hand resting on her belly. She smiled as she felt the tiny flutters of her unborn child. She looked down at her belly; she was beginning to get the bump. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would have to tell someone about the baby. She wanted Han to know first, but as her baby grew, she knew that wouldn't happen. While their strike on Coruscant was going well, Leia didn't know when she would ever see him again. They weren't married so she and Han cold be separated for a long time.

Leia was playing with her commitment ring, something that she never took off, when she heard her father's voice.

"Leia."

"Father."

"How are you tonight, my daughter?"

"I guess, I'm doing alright," she replied.

"You're thinking about the baby's father."

"Yes, I just wish I could tell him."

"Your mother was almost five months pregnant with you and Luke, before she got to tell me about you."

It was a rare moment that Anakin would mention her mother. He would never tell her who she was; she could tell that it was a painful subject for him.

"Father, can you tell me more about her?"

Anakin looked away from her.

"I really want to know."

"Some other time, daughter," Anakin then faded away.

* * *

Han Solo stood on the bridge of _Home One_ next to Admiral Ackbar. The pair looked out at the planet of Coruscant. It had been nearly three weeks since there had been any disturbances from the Empire. After the news that Vader and the Emperor were dead many of the citizens broke into celebration. The Empire had tried to control the crowds, but since the citizens were no longer afraid of what might happen if they had a riot they ignored them.

The first thing the Alliance did was to join the crowds fighting against the Imperial troops, which brought the citizens to their side. Soon afterwards the space battle began, with the infighting and lack of proper leadership, the Imperials were defeated.

Admiral Ackbar looked to Han, "I have been in contact with Mon Mothma, she will make her move to establish our government soon."

"That's great," Han said, "the sooner we establish the government the sooner we can begin the clean up." Secretly Han was thrilled at the prospect of seeing Leia again. For the past two and a half months he looked forward to the day he would see her again. He was glad that Luke was along with him. Luke had a connection with Leia and constantly assured Han that she was doing well. It took all of his discipline not to board the _Falcon_ and fly to her side.

Han boarded the _Falcon_ and found Chewbacca working on one of the many modifications that they had installed. "Hey Chewie."

["Hey Han, I really appreciate you allowing me to take the _Falcon_ to visit my mate and cub on my leave."]

"At least one of us gets to leave, hey do me a favor, stop by the base that Leia is on and check on her for me, will ya?"

["You're worried about her? I'm sure that she's alright."]

"I would just feel better if I had someone I could trust to be with her, I know it won't be long before she and the high command will be coming here, but until then…"

["I would be honored to look after your life-mate."]

"Thanks pal."

* * *

Leia and Winter were sitting outside of the base when Leia saw the familiar disk shape of the _Millennium Falcon. _"Han? Oh gods, Winter, it's Han," she said excitedly as she pointed at the familiar shape.

Leia started running through the trees that separated her from the base; she arrived as the ship sat down. Leia waited for the ramp to be lowered, hoping to see the man she loved come down. Chewbacca was the first and only one to exit.

"Chewie!" Leia wrapped her arms around her favorite 'walking carpet.' "Where's Han, is he still on board?" Leia started up the ramp.

Chewie growled.

"What?" She wasn't sure of what Chewbacca had said.

Chewbacca slowed his speech so that the princess could understand. ["Han is still at Coruscant, they will not grant him leave yet."]

Leia wanted to cry but held the tears back. When she had seen the _Falcon_ she thought that finally she would see the man she loved again. Knowing that he sent Chewbacca to her, told her that he was worried about her. "I miss him so much Chewie," Leia told him.

["He misses you too, he loves you very much.]

"I know." Leia smiled as Winter caught up with them. Leia introduced them to one another.

Later Leia, Winter, and Chewbacca sat in the mess hall eating when they saw Darrik heading their way. "Oh great, just what I need now," Leia muttered.

Chewbacca growled a question.

"I'll tell you later, Chewie. "

Darrik bowed to Leia as he approached. "Ah, my princess, how are you this fine afternoon?" He looked to Chewbacca, "Who is your friend?"

"This is Chewbacca the Wookiee. He is my fiancé's best friend and co-pilot."

"Now princess, you know the Alderaanians will never allow you to marry him. The sooner you accept this, the better…" He stepped back as Chewbacca stood and growled at him.

Leia stood and placed her hand on Chewbacca's arm. "It's alright Chewie, we'll discuss this later. Darrik, I will marry Han, no one will dictate who I'm going to spend my life with."

"Princess, you are bound to your duty to your people…." He stepped back again as Chewbacca bared his teeth at him.

Later in her quarters, Chewbacca wanted answers.

"Chewie, the Alderaanians and my Aunt Celly, want me to marry him. They feel that he is best suited for me."

["What about Han?"]

"I've told them all about Han; they don't even want to give him a chance." Leia felt her baby move, and she smiled slightly. "But I have a guaranteed situation that they're going to have to allow Han to marry me."

["How's that?"]

Leia smiled again, and then placed her hand on her belly. "I'm pregnant with his child."

["You're having a cub?"] Chewbacca wrapped his arms around the princess, ["I am so happy for you. It is a good thing Han sent me to you. I now know I must stay with you."]

"But your life-debt is to Han, not me."

["Wookiee's often extend their debts to the family. I have extended mine to his life-mate and cub. Han will be fine without me for a while; you need my protection more than he does."]

Leia didn't know what to say. She had done nothing to earn Chewbacca's protection, but nonetheless he was always there for her. She also knew that Han had sent Chewbacca to her; it was another gesture that showed Leia how much he loved her. Leia laid her head on Chewbacca's hairy arm; she knew that she and her unborn child would be safe as long as he was here.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Chewbacca had left to watch over Leia. Han and Luke sat in his quarters playing a friendly hand of Sabaac.

"So when is Chewie coming back?"

Han looked at the younger man, who he viewed as his younger brother. "He's not. I sent him to watch over Leia. He won't leave her if he feels that she needs his protection."

"Makes you wonder what kind of danger could be lurking in the High Command," Luke said.

Han leaned back on the lounge, "Yeah, it does."

* * *

The time of establishing the New Republic was drawing near, several planets had already agreed to join. The Alliance fleet had control of the Imperial center and Mon Mothma was now counting down the days that they would be leaving to officially establish the government. Leia was glad the days were counting down, when she and the rest of the High Command arrive on Coruscant; she would be one step closer to seeing Han again.

Tonight the High Command was hosting a banquet with the governors of the planets that agreed to join the New Republic. Winter was helping Leia dress for the evening. She tugged on the straps on the back of her ceremonial gown.

"Your highness, forgive me, but have you gained weight?" She continued to tug on the straps to give them the proper look. "I can't seem to get these straps just right."

Leia grunted as Winter once again tugged hard on the straps. "Well I haven't worn this style of gown since I was eighteen, my body has just changed."

"Leia…" Winter said. She knew when her friend was lying. "You shouldn't be ashamed of gaining a little weight." Truthfully Winter had noticed the bump in Leia's stomach and had long ago guessed what caused it, she was just trying to get a confession out of her long-time friend.

"I-I haven't gained weight."

"Mmm huh," Winter mumbled as she adjusted the straps in a suitable pattern, then began working on Leia's hair.

Leia could sense something in her friend, and suddenly realized, she knew. "How long..."

"Have I known?" Winter concluded for her. She smiled, "for a couple of weeks now. I've just needed confirmation."

"Please don't let Aunt Celly know, her opinion of Han isn't too high, and this will probably just lower it."

"Yes, but she'll have no choice to allow you to marry him, and I may not have to tell her; it won't be long before you'll be showing through any outfit you wear," Winter told her. "What are you about three months now?"

"Yes."

"Does Han know about it?"

"I didn't even know the last time I saw him, and all communication I've had with him is through council meetings. So I haven't been able to tell him, Chewbacca knows."

"I wondered why they Wookiee refused to leave the base," Winter said, "They're very loyal when they owe a life-debt to someone, they're even more loyal to their children, since they are the future generation that they'll be protecting."

Leia placed her hand on her stomach, and smiled. "And if this kid is anything like his or her father, then it'll need all the protection it can get."

Winter started on Leia's intricate hairstyle, "I think it'll be quite interesting to meet this man, he must be quite a man to win your heart."

Leia was just finishing up her makeup when the chime to her door sounded. She went into her living quarters and found that Chewbacca had arrived and was immaculately groomed. A moment later the chime sounded again and Winter opened the door to allow Celly and Darrik in. Chewbacca bared his teeth at the man.

"Leia if he cannot behave himself he will not be allowed to come to the party," Celly said.

Leia placed her hand on Chewbacca's arm, "It's alright Chewie."

Chewbacca growled a response.

"I know, but we've just have to bear it for an evening," Leia said as she reached up to scratch his neck, "Everything will be alright."

["I can't help it princess; I have a bad feeling about tonight."]

The entire night Chewbacca never let Leia out of his sight. He also kept an eye on Darrik, he did not trust that man around Leia. He could also sense that Leia was not comfortable around him. He watched as Leia made her way around the room, greeting various people. He chuckled to himself, while Leia was fully in her element here; he knew that if Han were here he'd be really uncomfortable. The night wasn't even half over and he knew that by now Han would be begging to leave. They were truly a mismatched couple, but their love for each other ran very deeply.

He was pulled from his musings when Winter approached him. "Are you enjoying yourself Chewbacca?"

Although she didn't understand his response she got his meaning. "Yeah, this is what she was raised to do, although she has never truly enjoyed it. But she has learned to mask her displeasure during diplomatic meetings." She grabbed a drink of the tray of a passing waiter, "From what she's told me about Solo, he would never enjoy himself."

Chewbacca gave the Wookiee equivalent of a chuckle. "I like you Chewbacca, and I can tell you're a good friend to Leia."

Leia reluctantly took Darrik's had as he led her to the dance floor. "You know princess, eventually you're going to come around to me."

"That's never going to happen," She said as he put his arm around her. "You better keep a respectable distance, or else you'll find yourself short of two arms."

Darrik eyed the Wookiee who was standing across the room, "That animal doesn't scare me," he said as he spun Leia around. He then pulled her close to him and lowered his mouth to her ear, "I'd doubt he'd be so loyal to you if you weren't fucking that Solo guy."

Leia pushed him back and started to move away from him but he caught her by the arm. "Let me go."

"I'm right then, you are fucking that low class smuggler." He pulled her close to him again, Leia could tell that he had been drinking, he was about to say something else but found Chewbacca hovering over him with his teeth showing. He let go of Leia's arm.

Leia held tight to Chewbacca as he led her off the dance floor. ["Are you alright princess."]

"Yes. Thank you Chewie." Leia sat on a stool at the bar. She put her hand on her stomach when a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She then saw her aunt coming towards her. "Oh great."

"Leia Organa, what was that all about?" Celly didn't look too happy, she looked at Chewbacca, "Why did you interrupt the dance?"

"Chewbacca felt I was in danger."

"Darrik is a very respectable man, and may I remind you, the man who you will be marrying. You better straighten up young lady."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I refuse to marry him," Leia was having a hard time keeping her voice down and guests were starting to stare. "And if he was a respectable man, he wouldn't be here drinking himself into a stupor and saying disrespectable things to me."

"Leia, you are starting to cause a scene."

"I don't care; I'm not a puppet that you can control. I can't marry him."

"How can you turn your back on your people, he is who your people chose for you, the people that you are duty bound to."

"You don't think I know of my duty to my people? I love and cherish each and every one of my people. I can serve my duty to my people with the man that I chose."

"But his background…"

"You know nothing about him," Leia said as she got up from the stool. "You know I don't need to take this, I'm going to retire for the evening." She then walked towards the door with Chewbacca following close behind her.

Winter looked at Celly, "You should really give this Solo guy a chance, he just might turn out to more than you expect."

"I don't want her to be with the wrong type of guy, I've heard all about this Solo guy's reputation with women."

"When you think someone is wrong for someone you love, sometimes you have to trust their judgment," Winter said, "Maybe who you think is right for her is the wrong one for her."

* * *

Leia lay in Han's bunk on the _Falcon_, after she left the party she chose to come to the freighter because she knew that the first place her aunt would come looking for her was her quarters. Her eyes were closed and she rested her hand on her belly. Chewbacca then came into the bunk room carrying a mug of kaffe for Leia.

"Thanks Chewie," she said as she accepted the mug. "I shouldn't really be drinking this stuff, but after tonight, I need it."

["I think maybe you need to tell your aunt about the cub, she'll be angry but then she'll understand why you can't marry that other man."]

"You're probably right Chewie, I'm so afraid of what she's going to think," she then took a sip of the kaffe. She made a face from the bitter taste. "I know that she'll say that I shamed my family."

["Do you feel that you shamed your family?"]

"No, I don't."

["Then you didn't shame them."]

Leia smiled at her friend then got off the bed, "I will go talk to her."

["Do you want me to go with you?"]

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you Chewie."

* * *

Leia hesitated before she pressed the buzzer to the door. She finally worked up the courage to press the button. The door slid open. Leia smiled at the person on the other side.

"Carlist."

"Leia, what brings you here so late?" He motioned Leia to come into h is quarters, "Where did you go off to after your shouting match with your aunt?"

"I have to talk to someone, and I feel that you're the only one that I can really talk to now." She took a seat on his couch. "After my fight I went to the _Falcon_ and did a lot of thinking."

"You feel the most comfortable on the _Falcon_ don't you."

"Yes, it's the only real home I have now. With all the bad memories that I have, the _Falcon_ has a lot of good ones." Leia slumped in the seat. Rieekan sat next to her and put his hand on her back.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Rieekan leaned over so that he could see her face. He noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "Is it something bad?"

Leia looked at him as the first tears fell, "No, I don't think it is, in fact I think it's something wonderful. Aunt Celly isn't going to think so, I just know she won't"

"What is it?"

More tears fell, and Leia slid her bottom lip between her teeth, "I'm pregnant."

Rieekan had a look of pure shock on his face; this was the last thing he expected her to say. He wrapped his arms around Leia as she broke down. "Oh, gods Leia."

"I don't know what to do."

Rieekan smiled at her, "You're going to have a baby is what you're going to do. I think Han will be very happy when you tell him."

"What about Aunt Celly?"

"Why don't we go talk to her," he said as he stood, "I'll be there with you."

When Leia and Rieekan arrived at Celly's quarters, the older woman was relieved to see Leia.

"Oh, Carlist, thank gods you found her," Celly put her arms around Leia. "I was so worried about you, Leia."

"Actually, Celly she came to me. She's been on the _Falcon_ all this time," Rieekan told her.

"Aunt Celly, I think it's time that we have a serious talk," Leia said.

"Yes it is, I need to understand why you've been acting like you have been. You're not the same girl I knew, on Alderaan."

"No, I'm not."

"Was it Alderaan that changed you?"

"Part of it, being forced to watch Alderaan's destruction, was probably the most difficult moment of my life. When the Imperials tagged me for death, I was ready for it. I felt that I should have died with our planet," Leia told them. "I was waiting for it when Luke busted into my cell. That moment renewed my hope.

"But it was the other man in the rescue party that really rescued me," Leia told them. She then laughed, "I hated him at first."

Rieekan laughed, "Those two never stopped fighting while we were on Hoth. Rogue Squadron used to make bets on what would happen if they ever stopped for two seconds."

"You know Han had credits in those pools, he really was such a nerfherder," Leia said. She smiled at the memory of when she found out about his bets on their love life.

"I think everyone on the base had bets in on your love life, except you, Leia."

"You too, Carlist?"

"Guilty," He then got serious, "It really was after you two returned from Ord Mantell that I knew how much he really cared for you."

"His decision to leave the Alliance showed you how much he cared for me?"

"He came to me, while you were in the medward. He said that he would never be able to forgive himself for allowing you to get hurt."

Celly looked at them, "What happened to you Leia?"

"The mission was going well, but unexpectedly we ran into a bounty hunter, whose full intention was to bring Han to Jabba the Hutt. When he realized who I was, he thought he could collect double bounty. Han was willing to go with no fight as long as I could go free," Leia told her. "But I was worth too much for the bounty hunter to allow me to go."

"So what happened?"

"Well I can tell you that the man that I love is famous for acting rashly. I don't remember much of what happened, I just remember wakening back up on Hoth, with a blaster wound on my foot and a concussion," Leia said. "He later 'fessed up that he caused the blaster wound, although my foot wasn't the intended target."

Celly listened to more stories from both Rieekan and Leia about Han, and slowly she was realizing that there was more to Solo than just a smuggler. Leia soon stopped the stories, ready to tell her aunt what she had come to tell her, she saw how Rieekan took Leia's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, telling her that it'd be okay.

"Aunt Celly," Leia said taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant with his child."

"Leia, you've got to be kidding me," Celly said. "If this is some sick joke you and Carlist are playing on me..."

"Aunt Celly, it's true, I'm three months pregnant."

"You lost your virginity to a man that you are not married to, your father would be so disappointed in you," Celly stood and glared at her niece, "Thank all the gods of Alderaan that your father is dead, because this would have killed him."

"I think my father would have stood by my decision, Bail Organa would have wanted me to be happy," Leia told her aunt, "I'm not ashamed of my decision, I know that Han and I are destined to be married. By knowing that, it didn't matter to me if I were a virgin on my wedding night or not, because Han would be the only man that I'd know."

"Leia you're a disgrace to the Organa name," Celly spat at her before leaving the room.

Leia put her head in her hands and began to sob as Rieekan took her in his arms. "It'll be alright, princess, just give her time."

"I wish Han were here, or even Luke," Leia looked at Rieekan with her tear stained face, and he wiped the tears. "Thank you so much for being on my side Carlist, lately I've been feeling so alone."

"You're like a daughter to me Leia, I just want you to be happy," he told her, "and when I see you with Solo, you are."


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone for the reviews/followers etc. This chapter came very easy to me, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Leia had told her aunt about the baby. During that time her aunt did everything to avoid Leia. If Celly saw Leia coming down the hallway, she'd turn around. In her limited Force capabilities, Leia could sense the anger coming off of her aunt. She did her best not to let it get to her. Since she told her aunt about the baby, she decided to let the High Council know. Mon Mothma had been in shock at the announcement, but like General Rieekan accepted it. The Bothan, Borsk Fey'lya, was disgusted and was taking Leia's aunt's side, saying that she was a disgrace and should be removed from the High Council.

Leia was sitting in the cafeteria picking through her food, while most of the morning sickness had stopped, occasionally she would still get sick. Mon Mothma came to her and sat next to her. "Leia, dear, are you alright?"

"I just been getting sick again, so much is on my mind right now," Leia told the older woman.

"Your aunt is being difficult," Mon Mothma said.

"I know, but it's not that. I'm thinking about when we get to Coruscant in three weeks."

"Han?"

"How am I going to tell him? If he doesn't notice by time he sees me." Leia smoothed her hands over her belly. In the last weeks Leia had started wearing tunics that were loose around her belly, making her pregnancy more obvious.

"I'll make certain that you two will have whatever privacy you need. Perhaps, a reservation at a nice quiet restaurant," Mon Mothma smiled at Leia.

"That would be nice."

* * *

When Han heard the date that the High Council would be arriving on Coruscant, he immediately put in a request for leave. Admiral Ackbar knew the reason was because Princess Leia was coming. He knew how the man felt about the young princess, and granted him leave.

Han was thrilled when he got the approval, and took every opportunity to boast about it. He later joined Luke in their quarters.

"Hey how's it goin' kid?"

"Hey Han, you seem pretty happy," Luke said. He stretched into the Force to get a hint of what Han was thinking, "It has something to do with my sister doesn't it?"

Han slapped his friend on the shoulder, "Guess who's getting leave as soon as the high council gets here." He pointed his thumb to his chest, "Me, and soon I'll be holding the most beautiful princess in the galaxy in my arms." Han smiled his lopsided grin, "Making love…"

"Hey now, that's my sister that you're talking about." Luke laughed, "Am I going to need to start defending Leia's honor?"

"Oh you think you're so funny," Han said as he grabbed Luke in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

* * *

Leia checked her quarters for the last time, making sure that she had all of her belongings. She picked up the lighter of the bags and had Threepio pick up the remainders.

"Mistress Leia, by all means I can carry the other bag," Threepio whined.

"It's alright Threepio, I'm fine." Leia walked out of her quarters and they headed towards the docking bay. Leia spotted Chewbacca waiting on her by the _Falcon._ Mon Mothma had wanted her to join them in the High Command's ship, but Leia insisted that she would travel with Chewbacca.

Chewbacca helped with Leia's bags as she headed for the cockpit. Soon the Wookiee joined her in the cockpit. Chewbacca took his normal seat.

["Take Han's seat, he won't mind,"] Chewbacca told her, ["You're the only one he trusts in the pilot's chair."]

"This ship seems strange without Han, soon everything will be right," Leia said, "Han and I will be back together and we'll soon be starting our family." Leia smiled as she rubbed her belly.

* * *

Along with Rogue Squadron, Han and Luke watched the Holonet as the high command arrived on Coruscant. They watched as the delivered the speeches. Han smiled as Leia said what she had to say. He thought to himself, was it possible that she grew more beautiful these past four and a half months, she just seemed to glow.

Han grinned his half-grin and slapped Wedge and Janson on the back, "Well boys, this has been fun, but I have to get ready for three weeks off with the most gorgeous princess in the galaxy." He gave them a short salute as he headed towards his quarters.

* * *

Leia walked around her apartment. It was the same apartment that she lived in during her time as a senator. It had belonged to her adoptive father, Bail Organa. The apartment was a mess, not only from her belongings; after she had been captured the Empire had gone through it, looking for further evidence to get rid of the Organa family. Chewbacca had promised that he'd be back later to help her clean up, after he had done some maintenance on the _Falcon._

She walked into her bedroom and noticed a piece of flimsy on the bed that she was sure that wasn't there before five minutes ago. She stretched into the Force and could feel the remnants of her father's Force signature. Leia picked up the flimsy and read it. "Father what is this?"

Leia received no response. "Father!" She sighed as the read the flimsy again. There was an apartment number and an access code on it. The apartment was in the same building that she was currently living in, _500 Republica,_ but was on a higher floor. She decided to run a query on the apartment, she wondered who owned it. At first Leia ran into a wall, as it asked for an access code to access the information on it. She looked at the access code in her hand, and typed it in. _Padmé Naberrie_, Leia read was the name on the ownership papers.

Leia searched through her mind, somehow the name seemed familiar. Then she remembered that while she was a senator she had made friends with a Pooja Naberrie, who was the senator from Naboo. Pooja had mentioned a time or two that the reason she wanted to be a senator was because of her aunt, who had died many years ago. Leia wondered if Padmé was that aunt, but why would her father give her a flimsy with information on an apartment that should have gone to a relative.

Leia ran a query on Padmé Naberrie over the Holonet. When the information came up she realized why the name seemed so familiar. In the political circle she was known as Amidala. In fact she was one of the people that Leia had modeled her own political career after. There was never very much information on her, except that she had come from the planet Naboo, served as its queen, then as its senator. Her short but amazing life ended at the age of twenty-seven, when she died of unknown causes, taking the life of her unborn child with her. Most of the things that Leia knew about this mystery woman were from stories from her adoptive father, Bail Organa, who had served in the senate with her

Leia went back to the apartment information, wondering why she was practically given the key to her apartment. She pulled of information on who had access to the apartment. No names caught her as significant; most were women, Leia assumed to be servants or handmaidens. She scrolled through the list of names and stopped abruptly on the one name that stood out: _Anakin Skywalker, full accesses no restrictions._

'_Could it be possible?' _Leia thought, _'could she be my mother?'_ She felt her father's presence in the room, but he didn't appear to her. Getting annoyed, "Father, she's my mother isn't she?" Leia got no response. "Fine, I get it, you want me to discover this on my own. Luke will be here soon, he deserves to know this too, and he'll help me." Leia then looked at the chronometer on the wall; she had to get to the senate building for a meeting.

* * *

Leia could sense them as soon as they were planet side. She knew that they were coming to the senate building, probably for a debriefing on the situation, and then hopefully for a leave. Leia stood behind one of the massive pillars, watching the crowd of people coming. She had tears in her eyes when she saw the tall Corellian man and her brother coming in her direction.

Luke could sense his sister's presence nearby. He grabbed Han by the arm, "Leia's around here somewhere," he told him.

Han looked around, hoping to spot the woman he loved, "Where is she?"

The two lingered back from the rest of the crowd. Luke could sense something about his sister that seemed different. It was like her Force signature had grown stronger. They walked further into the buildings passing the massive pillars, Luke then realized that the presence that was in front of him was now behind him. He turned around to see his sister hiding behind one of the pillars. She smiled at him. He could sense the fear in her. He gently laid his hand on Han's arm and turned him in the direction to where Leia was. Leia's fear seemed to grow.

Leia was one that rarely showed her fear; she knew that Luke could sense it in her. She looked at the man she loved, who was now heading in her direction with a smile twelve parsecs wide. Time seemed to stand still as Han closed the distance between them. As soon as their bodies joined in an embrace his lips were upon hers, their mouths exploring forgotten territory. He tightened his embrace around her, crushing her to his body.

Luke stood back, watching the couple's reunion. He smiled as he turned to go to the meeting that he and Han were supposed to be in. His reunion with his sister could wait, better let Han and Leia have some time. But something stopped him, Leia's greater presence wasn't just her. It was like she had two presences, '_how is that possible',_ he thought.

Han didn't want to let her go. He gave her one lingering kiss after another, he loosened his grip when the thought he felt something kick him. He gave Leia a puzzled look.

Leia looked up at the man she loved, she was afraid, but she knew she had to tell him. At his puzzled look, she put her hand on the side of his face. She smiled, "Oh Han. Something wonderful has happened." With tears in her eyes she said the two words that would change his world forever, "I'm pregnant."

Han's jaw dropped and he gave her the same look that he gave her on Endor when she told him that Luke was her brother. The shocked look then dissolved into a smile. "You're pregnant?" Leia nodded. Han smiled at her then pulled her into another tight embrace. "Oh, gods, I'm going to be a father?" Leia nodded again. Han smiled, "That is the most amazing news I've ever heard." The couple shared a passionate kiss.

Luke then felt that it was time that he greeted his sister. He went over to his sister and her love, he gave Leia a hug. He felt the happiness radiating off of them, and not because they were happy to be back together. They were happy about something else.

When Luke got close enough to Leia he suddenly realized, the second presence suddenly felt undeveloped, like Leia was…

Leia looked at the expression on her brother's face, knowing that he must have felt the baby. She looked up at Han, who smiled at her. "Luke, it's so good to see you again," she said as she gave Luke a hug.

"Leia…" He suddenly knew what he had felt.

"You can feel it, can't you," Leia asked. Luke nodded. She looked at her brother and smiled, "You okay?"

"I can't believe it, it's so soon. You two aren't even…"

"Luke it's not like we planned it this way, I would have liked to been married first," smiled up at Han, "But it seems the Force had something else planned for us."

Han put his arm around Leia, "This woman just keeps amazing me. I think only one thing can make me happier."

Leia smiled up at Han, "Let me guess, we set a date."

"Oh, that too," Han winked at her. "I was thinking more on the lines of taking a beautiful princess back to her apartment…"

"Han!" Leia playfully slapped his shoulder. Luke laughed at them.

* * *

Mon Mothma stood in the hallway speaking to the representative from Naboo, Jar Jar Binks.

"Meesa so happy to be back."

"It is good to have you back; do you have any idea when Pooja Naberrie will be returning?"

"Hersa sister Ryoo just had a baby, sheesa gonna be spending some time helping her out." Jar Jar explained. "Itsa sad that her aunt couldn't see thisa day."

"Yes, Padmé was one of our founders, she was one of the reasons I kept going on all these years."

They turned to see a trio coming down the hall, Mon Mothma smiled when she saw Leia in the middle with Han and Luke around her.

"Whosa dey?"

"Ah that's Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker of Tatooine, and General Han Solo of Corellia." Although she knew the relationship between Luke and Leia, she also knew that they wanted to keep it a secret.

The Gungan's eyes fixed on Luke, "Isa hesa related to Ani Skywalker?"

Mon Mothma didn't know that Jar Jar had known Anakin Skywalker, and wondered how they knew each other. "Yes, Anakin Skywalker was his father."

"Datsa impossible, Little Ani was a Jedi. Jedi weren't allowed to have families," Jar Jar said. He looked at the trio coming towards them, "But hesa does look a lot like Little Ani." He looked towards Leia, "Funny shesa look like Padmé."

Mon Mothma had never realized it before, but she was pretty sure that Jar Jar was talking about Padmé Amidala. Leia did look a lot like Padmé. No it was impossible, Padmé's child had died with her, or had they. She thought back, Padmé had a history with Jedi Skywalker, but had they gone as far as having a secret relationship.

Soon the trio of friends made their way over to Mon Mothma. "Leia I see that you have reunited with your friends."

"Yes, and there is something I need to ask you. I know that we're just getting started, but Han and Luke have a few weeks of leave, I was wondering if I could take some time off with them."

Mon Mothma knew that Leia's aunt wouldn't be too happy with her to allow Leia time with her boyfriend, but it had been over four months since they had seen each other, and she was pregnant with his child. "You know Leia, I think it would be a good idea for you to have some time, you have been working hard these past few months." She then gestured to Jar Jar, "Leia this is Representative Jar Jar Binks of Naboo."

"Representative Binks, it's a pleasure." Leia put out her hand and they shook hands.

"Itsa pleasure your highness, forgive me forsa askin, but has anyone ever told yousa look a lot like Padmé Amidala. She wasa friend o mine years and years ago."

Leia didn't know what to say, no one had ever told her that she looked like anyone. This was too much of a coincidence; first the apartment, now this Gungan saying that she looked like the apartment's owner. She suddenly felt light-headed.

Luke caught his sister before she fell, "Leia are you alright?"

"Yes, I just, I just need to lie down." She straightened herself and looked at the Gungan, "Representitive Binks, it's been a pleasure." She linked her arms with Han and Luke and started to pull them along.

"Sweetheart, what was that all about?" Han was very concerned for her, "Is everything alright with the baby?"

"We need to get to my apartment." Leia led them out to where her speeder was parked, she was about to get into the driver's seat when Han stopped her.

"Leia, let me drive."

"No I'm fine; I just need to get home."

They arrived at Leia's apartment. She still hadn't had time to clean it up since her arrival. "Geez what happed here, Leia?"

"Luke after I was captured over Tatooine, Palpatine went through my apartment." She sighed, "I just haven't had time to do anything with it." She sat down on the couch.

Han looked at her, "Well since I have time off, I don't want you to lift a finger, I'll get it cleaned up for you." Han sat next to Leia and put his arm around her, "Now you going to tell us why you almost passed out back there?" He rested his hand on her stomach.

Leia smiled at him, she knew that he was happy about the baby. "When the Gungan told me who I looked like it was a shock to me. No one has ever told me I looked like anyone."

"Well being adopted, it must be hard not to look like anyone."

"Growing up I never looked like any other Alderaanian, I knew that my parents must have been from another planet, but my father would never tell me where. He did tell me one time that my mother was a good friend of his, but never gave me any clues as to who she was or where she was from," Leia explained. Leia then dug into her pocket and handed Han the flimsy.

"What's this?" Han unfolded the flimsy.

"He mentioned that I looked like the owner of that apartment," Leia said pointing at the address. Leia then got up and grabbed the datapad that had the apartment's information on it. "I didn't understand how this got to me, but I do believe that our father has something to do with it, Luke."

Luke looked at the information on the data pad. "How Leia? I don't see anything tying this to father."

"Look at the list of people who have access to the apartment."

Luke looked at the name and then stopped when he saw their father's name. "He had no restrictions on access."

Han looked over Luke's shoulder, "So have you been to this apartment yet, sweetheart?"

"No, I'm afraid of what I'll find there," Leia sat back down, "All these years, with so many unanswered questions, things my father could never tell me…"

Han put his arms around her shoulders, "Hey, I'm sure he did it all for your protection."

"But he lied to me, I looked up to her, I modeled my career after hers. Never once could he tell me that she was my mother, he would tell me stories all about her, but couldn't tell me that she was my mother?" Leia could feel the tears coming; know that it was the hormones that were making her lose control.

"Leia…Bail Organa had to protect your identity from Vader and the Emperor," Luke said. "If Vader had known that you were his daughter he would have been after you like he was me. What would have happened to you if he had known on the Death Star?"

"It's still not fair Luke." Leia let the tears fall and Han wrapped her tightly in his arms. He kissed her temple.

"Hey I've got an idea," Han said, "Let's get cleaned up, go get something to eat, and then check out this apartment."

"Han I don't know if I want to…" Leia said.

"Well, I'm sure you probably want to eat," Han placed a hand on her belly, "I heard that pregnant women eat a lot. You don't have any strange cravings I should know about?"

Leia smiled, "Well I've been having an odd craving for Corellian food, and I have no idea why." Her smile grew bigger, "You know how much I hate all things Corellian."

* * *

Later that night Leia and Han lay on the couch watching a movie on the Holonet. Her feet were propped up in his lap and he gently rubbed them. He looked down at his princess and she smiled up at him. He then got a devilish look on his face as he shifted his position to be above her. He lowered himself so that he could kiss her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you," he mumbled into her ear.

"I missed you too," she smiled at him and put her hands on the sides of his face and brought his mouth to hers. He then moved his hands under her tunic, pausing at her belly. They smiled at each other as their lips met again. By now Leia could feel his growing desire to be with her between her legs. She spread them further apart to give him better access. "Han," she breathed heavily, "I want you."

Han positioned her so that he could pull her tunic over her head; he then lowered his mouth to her breasts. "Be patient, princess. It's been four and a half months." He took her breast into his mouth, "This can't be rushed, sweetheart."

"I don't care, I want you, Han, I need you." She brought his head back up to hers, and wrapped her arms around him, then kissed him passionately. "It's been four and a half months of torture not having you."

"I know, it's been the same for me," he said between kisses.

Suddenly the lights in the living room came on full power, Han and Leia separated as Leia searched for her tunic.

"Oh, gods, your highness!" Winter stood in the middle of Leia's living area with her mouth hanging wide open, she then composed herself, "I had no idea you had company."

By then Leia had put her tunic back on, her cheeks were red. "Winter, I wasn't expecting you until much later." She then smiled at her embarrassed boyfriend, "Uh, Winter, if you haven't figured it out by now is Han Solo; Han, honey, this is Winter."

"General Solo, it's a pleasure," Winter said, trying to contain her laughter as he tried to cover his lap with a pillow to hide his obvious erection.

"Uh yeah, a pleasure, Winter is it?"

"Yes General Solo," she said. "Leia may I have a word with you?"

"Sure Winter." She got up and smoothed her tunic. She looked back at Han, who was still glowing red.

Leia joined Winter in the kitchen.

"So that's Han," Winter said as she entered the room.

"Yes, that's Han."

"You know, I'm glad I got here before Celly. If her opinion of Han wasn't low enough, then if she had walked in on what I just walked in on…"

"You know there is a door buzzer, or you know you could have tried knocking on the door," Leia said as the buzzer went off.

They heard an "I'll get it" come from the living area.

"Winter, I have a bad feeling about this."

Han went to the door to let whoever was at the door. He mumbled that it wasn't fair all the way. The first day he was back with Leia, he was supposed to be holding her, making love to her, not entertaining guests. Didn't anyone think that Leia deserved privacy? All that he wanted to do was take Leia to the bed. He opened the door and he found an older woman in Alderaanian garb on the other side of the door.

"Hello," Han said

"Hello, is Leia here?" The woman looked at Han, "You must be Solo, I heard that you were on leave. So what will it take for you to walk out of Leia's life right now?"

"Excuse me? Walk out on Leia? Never."

"You know as well as she does that you are not good enough for her," the woman said. "Of course I'll allow your father's rights to see the child, but I know men like you, you probably would rather not have anything to tie you down to one planet."

Leia stood with her mouth hanging open; she couldn't not believe her aunt, "Aunt Celly!" Leia breathed heavily, "How dare you!"

Han moved over to Leia and put his arms around her. "There isn't anything that you can do that will make me leave Leia, or my child."

"Leia…"

Leia held up her hand, "Look Aunt Celly, I love you, you're my family, but this man is my family too. He's my child's father and the man that I love. We're getting married whether you like it or not. If you don't like it then," Leia was having a hard time going on, Han wrapped his arm around her, she looked up at him, "then there is no place for you in my life, and if the Alderaanian people can't accept Han, then I can't continue to…"She turned and buried her head into Han's shoulder.

"Leia I can't allow you to give up your title," Celly said.

"Then give Han a chance."

Celly looked at Han, then to Leia. She shook her head and walked out the door. Han helped Leia to the couch, he and Winter wrapped their arms around Leia. Han pulled her head to him and he kissed the top. "It'll be alright sweetheart, it'll be alright."

* * *

Leia didn't remember going to bed, she looked over to the other side of the bed and noticed that it was empty and not slept in; which meant that Han didn't stay at her apartment. Leia slid out of bed and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She heard someone come down the hall.

"You alright, your highness?"

"Yes Winter, where's Han?"

"After you fell asleep," Winter told her, "he said that he wanted to go check on his ship and say hi to Chewbacca. He said that he'd be back later."

"But it's late now," Leia said looking at the chronometer revealed that it was only 1700 hours. "Well it seems late."

"You've only been asleep for about two hours," Winter said, "Do you wish me to order you and Han something for dinner, or would you like me to make reservations?"

"I think I'd rather eat here."

"Corellian again?"

"That stuff is giving me such heartburn, but I can't get enough." Leia laughed, "This kid must be more Corellian, than whatever I am."

Winter laughed, "I'm sure we'll figure that out."

Their dinner had just been delivered when Han arrived home, along with Chewbacca and Luke.

"I'm glad I ordered extra," Winter said. "It's good to see you again Chewbacca," she put her hand out, "and you must be Luke Skywalker, it's a pleasure to meet you, Master Jedi."

"It's a pleasure, Winter," Luke said.

They gathered around the table and Han made Leia a plate, he took his place next to her.

"So, Leia, I was thinking that we set a date," Han said. "I know you probably still want the big wedding and all, but let's face it; with our schedules I doubt we'll ever have time to plan it that way."

"You're right Han, if we tried to plan something big who knows if we'd be able to pull it off." Leia placed her hand on her belly, "I would like to be married before our baby arrives."

Han placed his hand on top of hers and smiled, "How about before I have to go back?"

"Leia I think that would be a good idea," Luke said.

Leia seemed to think about this, "So we'll be married in less than three weeks?"

Han took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, "I want to be married to you, Leia."

Leia smiled, she could feel the love radiating off of him, "I want to be married to you too, but there is something I want to do first."

"What's that?"

"If this Padmé person that owned that apartment is really my mother," she looked at Luke, "our mother; then we have relatives out there that don't know that we exist."

Luke got what Leia was thinking, "You want to go to Naboo and find out more about her."

"I just have to know. I served on the senate with Pooja Naberrie, she could possibly be our cousin," Leia said. "It's just something I need to do."

"Alright, sweetheart," Han said, "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible; do you think you can have the _Falcon_ ready in the morning?"

"I can have her ready tonight."

* * *

Leia looked out of the cockpit's canopy at the blue and green planet before them. So this was Naboo. She couldn't help but be reminded of her home planet. Han looked back at her and knew what she was thinking of.

"Reminds you of Alderaan, doesn't it?"

"Yes, so much," Leia said. "When were you on Alderaan?" Leia had never known that Han had visited her planet.

"Oh I'd say about five or six years before I had picked up some wet behind the ears farmboy and old Jedi." Han leaned back into his seat, "As I recall, I got chased off when it was revealed that I was a smuggler, even though I wasn't smuggling at the time."

Leia chuckled to herself, "Yeah, father wasn't too fond of smugglers." Leia suddenly became interested in something on her skirt. "He probably would have reacted a lot like Aunt Celly, when he found out about us."

"He wouldn't have liked me would he?"

"Probably not, but he was different than my aunt; he would have trusted my judgment and he wouldn't have stood in our way if we wanted to be together. He once told me that all he wanted for me was to be happy."

Han squeezed her knee, "You are happy, right?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, you make me happy. When we get married, and have our baby I'll be even happier."

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her, when Luke and Chewbacca joined them in the cockpit.

["Can't there be one place in this galaxy where you two aren't playing kissy face?"] Chewbacca roared.

"Hey, you forget who you're talking to buddy, this is my ship," Han pointed his thumb at himself, "and this is my girl," he then pointed his thumb at Leia, "and I'll make out with her where I want to."

"Han it's alright," Leia said, "We're sorry for offending you Chewie."

"No it's not alright sweetheart, every time I try to get romantic with you, we get interrupted."

"I'm sorry you haven't gotten laid since…"

"Okay, I can't handle this talk; you're my sister and you're my best friend. I cannot take the talk about you two having sex," Luke said as he threw up his hands.

Han put his hand on her belly, "Well how else do you think you're getting little Jedi nieces and nephews?"

Luke got up and stuck his fingers in his ears and started saying "La la la not listening," as he left the cockpit. Chewbacca rolled his eyes and stalked out of the cockpit after the young Jedi."

"Han you're terrible," Leia said.

"But we're alone again." He leaned in to kiss her.

Leia dodged him and pointed at the controls, "I think we're being hailed by traffic control."

* * *

They landed without incidence. They docked at the spaceport in Theed.

"Well, sweetheart, where do we start?"

"I guess the first thing that we do is contact Pooja," Leia said. "She's a public official, she shouldn't be too hard to contact."

As they walked through the streets, Leia took in the beauty of the city. Although she had never been to this planet, it seemed so familiar. Perhaps this was where her mother came from. She looked at her brother who seemed to be having the same thoughts. Then they noticed the stares from the people, and it wasn't that they were strangers, Leia could sense that the people recognized them.

But of course they'd be recognized, they had just defeated the Empire. She knew that they'd be famous. They reached the city's information center and plugged R2 in the terminal. The little droid started twittering.

"R2 what do you mean you don't need to ask where the Naberrie's live?" Threepio asked, "Been here before? Oh you outdated trash bin, we've never been here before." Threepio said as he kicked R2.

Leia squatted down to R2's height, "R2 is there something you want to tell us?" The little droid twittered and started down a street.

"I guess he wants us to follow him," Han said.

Threepio stood and crossed his arms, "I can't believe you just want to go off on some adventure, and get our masters in who knows what kind of trouble."

"I think we should follow R2," Leia said.

"You going to be alright walking? We can rent a speeder," Han said with a concerned look on his face.

"Stop being so over-protective, Han. Let's go." Leia started to follow R2.

"Well personally I'm going to stay here, in case R2 gets you lost, you can always use the commlink for the right directions," Threepio stated.

"Nope, goldenrod, you're coming with us. Last time you wandered around without us you got yourself blown to pieces," Han said.

* * *

A woman in her early seventies answered the door that R2 directed them too. She gave the group of people a curious look, and Leia realized she had no clue what these people's names were. Han looked at the woman and realized that this woman could be what Leia would look like in about fifty years.

"May I help you?"

Leia decided she'd speak for the group, "Yes, name is Leia Organa, and this is my brother, Luke Skywalker, and my boy-"

"Skywalker? Dear boy you're not any relation to Anakin Skywalker are you?" She thought back to that day nearly thirty years prior when her daughter brought home a young man who looked similar to this boy standing before her.

"Yes ma'am, he was my father," Luke answered for her.

"I knew this day would come," she smiled at the trio, "my mother wasn't crazy after all."

Han, Leia, and Luke exchanged looks. They then heard another woman's voice call from another room "Mother, who is at the door."

"Anakin Skywalker's children, you remember the boy that Padmé brought home," the woman said.

"I wasn't aware that Jedi were allowed to have children," the other woman said as she came into view. She looked at Luke and saw the resemblance, then she looked at Leia, the young woman had her sister's eyes, which were the same as her mother's eyes.

"Sola dear, this is Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and I didn't catch the older man's name."

"Han," Han said.

"Ah, Han," she noted the similar rings that Leia and he wore and noted her swollen stomach and assumed the young woman was married to the older man, "Han Organa?"

"Actually it's Han Solo," Leia said, "Han and I have yet to be married."

Sola smiled at them, "This is my mother, Jobal Naberrie and I'm Sola. I'm assuming that you've come to ask questions about your father, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we only met him once, there's not much information we could give you."

"Actually," Leia said, "We've come to find out about our mother." Leia looked at the two older women, "We have every reason to believe that Padmé Naberrie was our mother."

"That's impossible, my sister's child died with her," Sola said. "You just can't come here making false claims like that."

"I wouldn't have come here if I didn't believe it to be true," Leia said.

"Just leave, Padmé's child is dead," Sola said.

"Now, Sola, let's not jump to conclusions, let's invite the children in," Jobal said.

"Mother, you can't honestly believe…"

"Dear, I'm an old woman; I never had answers about my daughter's death. I know she appeared to be pregnant when she died, but my mother believed that to be a lie."

"Grandmother died, searching for the truth."

"Take a look at the girl, she's my Padmé's little girl, I know it," Jobal told her daughter.

"So how is it that you came to believe that my daughter is your mother?" Jobal remembered back to when her mother had investigated Padmé's death, and wound up dead herself. It was a difficult time for her, losing her youngest daughter and mother so close to each other.

Leia told them about the flimsy that had her daughter's apartment number on it, and how their father's name was on the list of people with unrestricted access and then about the Gungan who thought that she looked a lot like Padmé.

"I know it's not really a lot to go by," Leia explained, "but something just tells me it's the truth. I can't explain it."

"It's the Force, Leia," Luke said. "Both Leia and I are very strong in the Force because of our father."

"He was the first boy that Padmé ever brought home, she claimed there was nothing between them, that they were just friends," Sola told them. "I saw the way they looked at each other when they thought nobody was looking."

They were interrupted when the door buzzer sounded. Sola went to answer the door.

"Mrs. Naberrie, if you feel that Luke and I should take a DNA test to find out for sure…" Leia started.

"There is no need for that, Leia dear, you're my grandchildren, I know it," Jobal smiled at her, "And you must call me 'grandma'". She looked at Leia's belly then at Han, "And I trust that you, young man will be marrying my granddaughter soon."

"Oh yes, ma'am, in fact we have plans to wed in a few weeks before I have to rejoin the fleet," Han told her.

They were soon rejoined by Sola who came in carrying a baby boy, and followed by two women and a young man. "Wonderful, you can meet the rest of the family," Jobal said.

Leia, Luke, and Han stood as the other people entered the room. Leia immediately recognized Pooja.

"Princess Leia, what are you doing here? Did Mon Mothma not receive my message that I'd be delayed a few weeks?" Pooja asked.

"Yes, Pooja Mon Mothma got your message, actually I'm here for another reason," Leia told her.

"We must all sit down, we have a lot to discuss," Jobal told them. She then gestured to Leia and Luke, "Pooja, Ryoo, I'd like to introduce you to your cousins."

"What?" Pooja and Ryoo said at the same time.

"They are the children of your late aunt Padmé."

* * *

It was late in the evening and Leia stood on the balcony overlooking Theed. Sola came around the corner and got a glimpse of Leia, she had the same worried look on her face that Padmé used to get. She still couldn't believe that her sister's children were alive. Leia turned around when she felt someone watching her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Sola said.

"It's alright; I was just taking some time to myself. Thinking," Leia said.

"Is anything wrong?"

"It's just," she put her hand on her belly smiling as her baby moved.

"Are you nervous about the baby?"

"A little bit, Han's been so wonderful since I told him, but I've just never had anyone to really talk about it to. My friend Winter is a good listener but…"

"You've never had anyone with experience with babies to talk with before." Sola could understand her niece's fear. "Come let's sit."

"I was an only child, my adoptive parents adopted me because they couldn't have children of their own, and the only cousin I had was seven years older than me. I've never even been around a baby before."

Sola smiled, "I'm sure Ryoo and Jax would be happy to allow you and Han to take care of Jix for an afternoon." She looked at Leia; she really did look a lot like Padmé, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not believing that you and Luke were Padmé's children; it's so unfair, that we lost all these years. Why is it that you were sent to Alderaan, while Luke was sent to relatives on Tatooine. Why weren't you sent to us?"

"I wish I knew, I wouldn't trade the life that I had, my parents were wonderful. Aunts a little overbearing, but there was a part of me that always seemed missing," Leia said. "I modeled my career after Padmé, followed her example, Bail Organa allowed it; he would even tell me stories about her. But he never told me, that she was my mother.

"Don't be angry with him, I'm sure he had good reason," Sola said.

"Luke said it was to protect me. I guess he's right, the last place that Vader would have looked for his child would have been right under his nose in the core." Leia rested her hand on her belly, "I still can't help but think of all that I lost not knowing my biological family."

"Ah there you are." Leia and Sola looked up to see Han standing in the doorway, "I've been lookin' all over for you sweetheart." He sat down next to Leia and kissed her temple.

Sola smiled at them, "I'll leave you two alone, I doubt you two get much time to yourselves. Leia, I'll talk to Ryoo in the morning. Goodnight."

"She's going to talk to Ryoo about letting us watch Jix for an afternoon."

"Why, I don't want to watch some kid when I could be spending time alone with you."

"Han, you nerf, neither of us has ever been around a baby."

"So?"

"So, we're having one of our own in a little over four months, don't you think we should get a taste of what it might be like?" Leia glared at him, "At least I would, and I've never even held a baby before."

Han gave her a small lopsided grin, "Alright sweetheart, if it's that important to you."

"Thank you, Han. I knew there was a reason I loved you." She leaned in and kissed him. Han deepened it.

"You know, Leia, I'm sure we'll be left alone rest of the night," he said kissing her earlobe, "why don't you and me go to our room and get reacquainted."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I actually have the next one almost completed when I realized that I hadn't posted this one. As always, none of this is mine...

Chapter 7

Leia woke up feeling very refreshed. She looked at her husband to be, who had a silly grin on his face. Leia knew he wasn't asleep; she smiled as she bent down to kiss him. He surprised her by pulling her on top of him.

"Good mornin' sweetheart," he grinned at her as she rested her forehead on his.

"Somebody slept well."

"Well when you have amazing sex before going to bed, one tends to sleep very well," he said as he kissed the tip of her nose, "now how about a little encore this morning…"

"Han, you're insatiable." Leia sat up so that she was straddling his waist.

Han ran his hands up her thighs, "Well it's not every morning a guy like me gets to wake up with a princess."

"Scoundrel."

He pulled her back down, "That's why you like me." He started kissing her passionately when someone knocked on the door, "Can't a guy get a break?"

Leia laughed, "We're just going to have to get used to it, honey," Leia got out of bed and pulled on her robe, "And as I recall you had five breaks last night." Leia then went to the door. "Grandmother."

"Good morning dear, the family's gathering for breakfast. I'm sure you and your husband to be worked up quite the appetite last night," she smiled at them knowingly, "so I expect you two down in fifteen minutes."

"Yes ma'am." Leia closed the door behind her and smiled at Han, "C'mon flyboy, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Jobal smiled at how Han practically did everything for Leia at breakfast. She smiled, "Are you going to masticate for her too, Han? Just because she's pregnant doesn't render her useless."

"Well it's just that, I missed the first four and a half months, and I'm…"

"I'm just teasing you boy," Jobal laughed, "Leia's very lucky to have a man like you."

"You know, Leia, I like this side of your family," Han said, "at least they're giving me a chance."

"I'll just have to give that aunt of Leia's a good talking to when she gets here."

Han choked on his food, "Leia's aunt is coming here?

"Leia, how would you feel having your wedding here, on Naboo?" Jobal sat next to Leia, "I'm old and can't travel, and I would love to see my granddaughter get married. I lost twenty-three years; I don't want to lose any more."

Leia smiled at her grandmother then looked at Han, who smiled back at her. "What do you think Han?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

Just then Luke came in the kitchen followed close by R2. His hair was sticking straight up, Leia laughed at the sight of her brother.

"You look like you had a rough night, Luke," Jobal said.

"Noisy neighbors," he said glaring at Han and Leia, "Oh by the way Han, bravo."

Han and Leia looked at each other with guilty looks.

Luke then broke out laughing, "You two are too easy. Actually I was up late with R2, wait until you see what he showed me." R2 rolled over, "Grandmother, I think you'll want to see this too."

When R2 was done playing the recording Jobal had tears streaming down her face, "My baby was married."

"Grandmother, are you going to be alright?" Luke put his arm around her.

"You have no idea how important that was for me," she smiled, "and they were married on Naboo, I recognize the Lake Country." She smiled, "That's where my husband and I were married, and where Sola married her husband," she looked at Leia and Han, "You two must be married there too."

"It looks perfect," Leia said.

"Maybe we can go out there this afternoon and check it out," Han said. He smiled at Leia and took her hand.

* * *

Leia, Han, Luke and Chewbacca made a picnic in the grassy area of the lake country. Leia lay in the soft grass and Han smiled at her. "This reminds me so much of the grasslands on Alderaan." Leia sat up and watched in the distance and saw a Gungan tending her herd of Shaaks. She pointed at the creatures, "Except on Alderaan it would have been a nerfherder and his herd of nerfs."

Han sat down next to her and put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. "Well, you've at least have a nerfherder with you."

Leia laughed thinking back on when she first called him a nerfherder. She smiled as one of the Shaaks came near them; it looked at Leia and Han and gave them a little snort. It poked its nose into their basket.

"Hey now get out of that," Han yelled at it.

"Oh, Han he's just curious," Leia walked over to the animal and petted its nose. She then heard the sound of hooves on the ground; she turned to see Luke attempting to ride one of the creatures. "Luke! Get off that poor animal."

The shaak fell over due to its instable legs taking Luke with it. When the shaak got up and ran off Luke just lay in the grass. "Luke!" Leia ran over to him. "C'mon get up Luke." Chewbacca and Han stood over Leia as she shook Luke, who then started to laugh. "Oh, you, I thought Jedi masters were supposed to have some level of maturity," she said as she slapped his shoulder.

Han and Chewbacca laughed, "Oh, and you two don't encourage him. Who helped him up on that thing anyways?"

Han held up his hands, "It wasn't me sweetheart."

"Chewie!"

["It was Han's idea."] Chewbacca growled. ["He just likes to see you get all riled up."]

"Well getting me all riled up just may cause you to have a cold bed until our wedding night," Leia said putting her hands on her hips. "So you better watch it flyboy."

The rest of their picnic went without incidence; Han felt it best to keep his pregnant girlfriend happy. He didn't want to spend the rest of his nights in a cold bed. They talked about their past adventures, and came up with names for the baby, wondering if it was a boy or girl. Leia said she didn't want to know until the baby came. Leia had her head resting on Han's lap and he absentmindedly played with her hair. Luke watched his sister and best friend, he was happy for them, but he also had a little bit of jealously.

Luke thought back on his Jedi training with Yoda, _"A Jedi must not have attachments."_ Yoda had told him. It made him wonder about Leia and Han. Leia certainly had the ability to become a Jedi, when he was on Dagobah the spirit of Obi Wan had told him that when they were born they were also tested to see how strong they were in the force and Luke was surprised to find out that Leia's midichlorian count was higher than his own.

Luke was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Han whistling at him to get his attention. What he saw made him smile; Leia had fallen asleep with her head resting on Han's lap. "I think it's time that we get back to your grandmother's house."

* * *

When they got there the house was darkened and Han and Leia decided that they'd just go to bed since in the morning they would be babysitting Ryoo's son.

Luke decided to sit in the living area to meditate before he'd turn in. He was interrupted when he felt his grandmother's presence enter the room. "Grandmother, I thought you already went to bed."

"You're right about noisy neighbors, the walls in this old house are too thin," she laughed.

Luke laughed, "I guess this is better than their shouting matches."

"They used to fight a lot?"

"Oh you couldn't put them in the same room without worrying which one was going to end up in the medward. It was usually Han." Luke thought back how many times Leia threatened to kill Han. "I think they were in love with each other from the beginning, both just too stubborn to admit it."

"Well if they keep at it like this, I guess there'll be a lot of grandkids to keep me busy," Jobal laughed.

Luke smiled, "That's if they get time together. When we get back to Coruscant, they'll just be pulled apart again. That's why I'm glad they've agreed to get married while we're here, otherwise I doubt they'd have time." Luke laughed a bit, "It's funny, Han joined the alliance so that he could spend more time with Leia. He was better off remaining a free agent."

Jobal looked at her grandson, "So is there anyone special in your life?"

"Unfortunately, the first and only girl I fell in love with turned out to be my twin sister," Luke said.

"I'm sure you'll find someone one day. When you least expect her."

"I was thinking of resigning my commission when I got back to Coruscant, to start my search for potential Jedi," Luke said, "I doubt I'll have time."

"You see, maybe one of your potential students will be 'the one'." She smiled at her grandson. "Leia has the potential too, doesn't she, so does her child."

"Yes, both are very powerful in the force, Leia doesn't want to train though. She fears she might become like our father." Luke sighed, "She doesn't understand that fear can cause her to fall."

"The brief time that I met your father, he was a good man. Even though they hadn't admitted that they were in love, I knew he was devoted to my daughter." Jobal smiled, "I know one day Leia will realize this."

"I hope so too, I felt his conflict," Luke said. "You know he didn't know that Leia was his daughter until the day he died. He's been trying to make up for it."

"I bet Leia is making it difficult for him," Jobal said. She had only known her grandchildren for a few days but already could see so much of their mother in them. "She's as stubborn as your mother."

"I wish I knew her, Leia has a faint memory of her but I don't have anything," Luke sighed. "When R2 showed me the holo, I knew that it was her."

"Do you think that little droid of yours has more?"

"I've tried to coax it out of him, but he says it isn't time to show us," Luke said. "But he says he knew my mother well."

Jobal looked up at the chronometer, "Oh my look at the time. I better be getting to bed, if I'm going to be around to help your sister and Han with Jix tomorrow."

"This is going to be fun to watch, they're going to need all the help they can get."

* * *

Ryoo handed her son to her cousin, "Now I have everything that you should need in his bag, but don't hesitate to comm. if you need help."

Leia smiled at the baby in her arms, "Don't worry, I think we'll be fine." It was like a sudden motherly instinct came over her. "I really appreciate you allowing us to do this Ryoo."

"I really appreciate you for watching him, Jax and I haven't had any time alone since we've had him. He takes up so much of our time." Ryoo gave her son one last kiss before she headed out the door. "I'll see you tonight."

Leia smiled up at Han who was now standing behind her. She could feel how nervous he was. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Uh, well he looks so comfortable with you. Maybe later," Han said.

"Han, you're not going to be like this when our baby gets here are you?" Leia went into the living area and sat down in a rocking chair. Jix started to get a little restless. "Uh, you don't think he's hungry, I mean she said that she had just fed him."

"Let me go make him a bottle, and see if that's what it is." Han picked up the bag and went through it until he found a bottle and formula. He went into the kitchen to prepare the bottle he looked at the instructions, "Uh, Leia, could you come here for a second."

Leia came into the kitchen and he showed her the can, "You use a scoop for every two ounces, nerfherder." The baby started crying, Leia held him close to her, "Oh don't cry."

Han started scooping the powder into the bottle, "Han, you've got to heat it up first."

Jobal and Luke hid in the shadows laughing, "They are totally unprepared for this," she said to Luke

When Han finally figured out how to prepare the bottle, Leia sat back down in the rocking chair and Han handed her the bottle. Leia put it up to the baby's mouth, but Jix refused to eat. "Oh c'mon Han did a good job making this; he really is a good cook." Jix just got more restless. Leia began rocking the chair, which only served to upset the baby. "I don't know what to do."

Han held up his hands, "Don't look at me sweetheart; you're the one who wanted to baby sit."

"Han, I only did this because we need the practice." She began to rock the chair harder. Leia started crying, "I just wanted to see what it'll be like when we have our baby, to see if we're cut out for it."

Han smiled at Leia, "We've only been at this for five minutes and we're failing miserably. Here let me try." He took the baby from Leia's arms. Almost immediately the baby stopped fussing. "Besides we have four more months to prepare for our little one."

"He likes you," Leia said.

"Oh, great." He then wrinkled his nose, like he just smelled something bad. Han looked down at the baby and realized what happened. "Or he just pooped."

Leia got up and went through the baby's bag and pulled out diapers and wipes. Han laid the baby on the couch and Leia unfolded the blanket around him and unfastened the diaper. Suddenly the smell hit her and she clutched her stomach and put her hand over her mouth as she fought the morning's breakfast from coming up.

Han noticing Leia's discomfort, "Go, princess, I'll tackle this mission." Han took the soiled diaper off the baby and cleaned him up. Leia came back into the living room, looking pale. "Well this wasn't too hard," he said as he grabbed a clean diaper. He looked up at Leia, "You alright?"

"That was the first time in weeks since I've thrown up," Leia said as she sat down. "I almost forgotten how much I hate it."

Han wasn't paying attention to what the baby was doing when suddenly he felt the front of his shirt grow wet and warm. "Oh this is great." He was disgusted.

* * *

Jobal called Luke into the living room to see the sight. Han was sitting on the couch, asleep holding the baby, while Leia lay with her head on his lap, hand resting on her belly, also asleep. She smiled and whispered to Luke, "Looks like they survived after all."

Jobal bent over Han and picked up the baby out of his arms and laid him down in his carrier, "Ryoo should be back any moment." She smiled at her granddaughter, "They're going to do just fine."

"I'm surprised," Luke said, "but you know, they've always made a great team."

Han was the first to wake. He felt the weight of his princess' head on his lap. He wished moments like this could last forever; a sudden realization came over him. When he had fallen asleep he was holding on to the baby. "Ah sith," he swore. Forgetting the princess' head on his lap he started to stand, nearly knocking her off the couch.

"Han what's wrong?" Leia was now sitting up looking at Han.

"The baby is gone; I don't know where the baby is."

"You lost the baby? Han, how could you lose a baby?" Leia's voice carried all the way into the kitchen where Jobal was preparing dinner, Ryoo and Jax sat at the table holding little Jix in their arms.

Ryoo decided to go into the living room to calm the couple down. "Relax Leia and Han, Jix is fine." She smiled at her cousin and Han who for some reason had decided to look under the cushions of the couch like he was looking for a lost set of keys or something.

"Oh thank the gods," Leia sighed, "I can't believe we fell asleep on the job."

"It's alright; you and Han did a good job."

Leia smiled at Han, "I still feel so unprepared for this."

"One never is prepared when they bring a new life into the galaxy, the first few weeks Jax and I didn't know how we were going to survive," Ryoo told her.

Han kissed the top of Leia's head, a couple of her braids had come loose and she looked a mess. "I just hope that I will be stationed on Coruscant and we can do this together."

"Believe me, once we get married, I'm not going to allow the high command to keep you away for months at a time," Leia said.

* * *

Leia stood at the docking bay with Sola, waiting for the arrival of the ship that contained her Aunt Celly and Winter. She rubbed her belly when she felt her baby move.

Sola looked at her niece, "Why are you so nervous about your aunt?"

"It's because she doesn't like Han, she doesn't feel that he is well suited for me," Leia replied.

"That's nonsense; I can see that there is no one suited better for you. I think your mother would have approved of him."

"Even with his background?"

"Even with his background, your mother never looked down on people no matter what their station was." Sola placed her hand on her shoulder, "In the week that you have been here, I have seen so much of her in you and Luke, she would be proud of you."

"Thank you aunt Sola," Leia smiled and gave her aunt a hug. They turned to watch the passengers disembark from the ship; Leia then noticed her best friend's white hair and then went to greet her friend.

"Your Highness, you're looking very well." Winter smiled at her friend, "We're going to have so much fun planning this wedding."

"It's probably going to be one of the fastest planned weddings ever."

"And where is your husband to be?"

"Oh, he, Luke, and my cousin's husband are off doing something fun. Celebrating his last days of freedom," Leia laughed. Leia then noticed her aunt Celly coming towards them. "Aunt Celly, I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Like I had a choice, even if I don't approve of your choice of husband, I wouldn't miss my only niece's wedding," Celly said. She then handed Leia a package, "I brought this for your wedding, a traditional Alderaanian veil."

"Thank you," Leia said. She then tuned to see Sola standing behind her, "Oh gods where are my manners; aunt Celly, Winter, this is my mother's sister Sola."

Sola held her hand out to Celly, "It is a pleasure to meet someone who raised my niece to be such a beautiful young woman."

"It is a pleasure to be here on your beautiful planet. Leia told me that her mother was once Queen."

"Yes that is correct; it is in our history that she was one of the greatest queens to ever serve the Naboo. I have seen so many of her qualities in Leia." Sola put her arm around Leia's shoulders, "What she has achieved, her mother would be very proud of her." Sola looked at her chronometer, "Now I think we better get going, we're on a very tight schedule for planning a wedding."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all, sorry it took so long to update. Been so busy lately. Not a very long chap, but at least it gives a little update.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Now, I want to make sure that my granddaughter is well taken care of," Jobal said to the tailor who was fitting Leia's dress. She then turned to Leia and showed her the silk material that she was holding. "What do you think of this material?"

"Oh it's very beautiful."Leia ran her fingers across it. It had been a while since she had been fitted for anything; she stood as the tailor took her measurements. "Would you mind dying some of it green?"

"Why green, ma'am?" The tailor asked.

"My husband to be is Corellian, and it's tradition for the bride to wear green," Leia told him.

"Very well, then when we're done here, I'll show you samples of dyes. Now, I believe an empire waist would be best suited for a woman in, well your condition," the tailor said. "It'll do best to hide your…"

"I'm not ashamed to show off my belly," Leia said. "Did my aunt suggest this?" She glared at Celly.

"Leia," Celly said, "it's just there will be holos taken and most of the galaxy doesn't know about the baby. Of course whatever you choose will be ok."

* * *

After several hours Leia had finally decided on a gown, so the women decided to head back to Jobal's home. Leia smiled at the boys as they sat around the kitchen table deep in concentration over a Sabaac game. She walked up behind Han and ruffled his hair.

"Hey sweetheart," Han said smiling at her, "Did you get things arranged?"

"Yeah, just about everything is planned," Leia told her Husband to be. "Did you boys go out and get your suits?"

Han and Luke just looked at each other.

"Han, Luke…"

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll have them in time."

"You better. Tomorrow I want to go into Theed and pick out our rings, Ryoo told me about a shop we should check out," Leia said.

Later that night Han and Leia sat out in the gardens, Han was tracing small circles along her belly. He could now feel his child's tiny movements and it amazed him. Never in his life had he dreamed that he would soon be a father. He never thought he was the fathering type. But being with Leia had changed that; she brought out desires in him that he never had with any other woman. He was ready to settle down; he hoped that his duties as a general wouldn't take him away from Leia too often.

With her head in Han's lap, Leia smiled up at him. She could feel the happiness radiating off of him.

Celly stood looking out the back door at her niece and husband to be. She had no idea how her well-bred nice could fall for such a scoundrel. Her brother had raised her better, of course Bail would have probably accepted the former smuggler; he had wanted nothing but happiness for his daughter.

"She does love him."

Celly turned to see Winter standing behind her. "Yes she does."

"Be happy for her, then. Not everyone finds their soul mate," Winter told her.

"I know, it's just hard; I have a difficult time imaging Leia with a man like him."

"Celly, Han's a good man. You would see that if you'd get to know him. He may have had a rough beginning and has a questionable past, but he truly does want what's best for her."

"It's that questionable past that bothers me. What if he has someone out there that wants to cause him harm and it affects Leia," Celly said.

"And Leia is any better off. She has the Empire to worry about. Her position in the New Republic puts her in just as much danger," Winter stated. "I think Han is the only one who'd offer her the protection she needs, I'm sure you've noticed the Wookiee that has been following her around lately."

Celly chuckled, she had noticed since Chewbacca joined Leia at the base several months ago he had been a shadow to her. She knew the Wookiee would protect Leia with his life. Celly looked back out at Leia and Han. His hand was resting on her belly and the two were chatting about something. Perhaps Han was what Leia needed.

Later that night Celly made a comm call.

* * *

The next morning Han and Leia headed out early. It was a cool morning and Han had draped his blue jacket over her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the streets of Theed. To everyone they looked like a couple in love, except one man whose eyes burned with fury as the couple walked the streets.

Daarik Aldrete stood in the shadows of the streets of Theed. He looked at the woman who was promised to him in the arms of the man who stole her heart. Leia Organa was supposed to be his wife, not some smuggler who in no way deserved a princess, especially the last princess of Alderaan. He made a motion to a woman on the other side of the street to indicate that was who he was looking for. The woman started trailing the couple looking for the perfect opportunity to strike. Darrik didn't care that Celly had called him and told him to leave her niece alone, he was determined to make Leia his.

Knowing that the man, Han Solo, was quick with a blaster he knew he only had one shot at this. He watched as the couple entered a jewelry store. The woman that he had hired to do the deed had proved to be a quick shot, and knew that she'd be perfect for the job. Where the redheaded woman came from he didn't know and he didn't care, he just wanted Solo out of the picture.

Leia looked at the jewelry in the cases before her, the lady behind the counter smiled at her. Leia smiled back, sensing something vaguely familiar about her. Han came up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Do you see anything that you like sweetheart?"

"There are so many beautiful things here; I don't know how I could choose the one that I want to wear the rest of my life."

Han smiled at his soon to be wife. "Take your time; I want you to be happy." He continued to check out the jewelry and would join Leia when she asked the lady to view a particular piece. He eyed the lady behind the counter several times giving Leia strange looks. He shrugged it off, but he couldn't help to think there was something up with the lady.

Darrik joined redhead. "It's not going to be easy to get them from here." The redhead said.

"Look, red, I don't care how you do it just get Solo out of the picture."

"I'm just sayin' that we'd be too easy to spot here. Look if she does pick out rings in this shop they'll be back in a few hours to pick them up," Red said. "It'll be easier to strike when the sun is in their eyes as they come out of the shop."

"You're the expert; just shoot Solo so I can grab the princess."

After looking at several different rings, Leia had finally decided on what she wanted. The lady smiled at her and told them to come back in a few hours to pick them up after they've been resized. Han and Leia stepped out of the shop and Leia suddenly felt uneasy. Something made her look up into the hills and she thought she saw a redheaded woman watching them.

"Something doesn't feel right Han."

"The baby? Is he alright?" Han asked.

"No Han, _she_ is fine. It's just something else." Leia looked back to the hills and saw no one. "Let's just go and get something to eat. We're starved."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun was high and was shining directly on the doors of the jewelry store. From the distance Mara Jade could see the expensive jewelry shining in the display windows. She knew that anytime the unsuspecting couple of Han Solo and Leia Organa would be coming back to the store. She could see Daarik waiting impatiently, she knew he was angry for her not acting earlier but she knew she couldn't blow it. She patiently watched the street and soon picked the couple out from the crowd. She saw Daarik's look at her when the couple entered the store.

* * *

"Welcome back!" The lady behind the counter said to Han and Leia as they entered the store. "Your rings will be ready shortly."

Han and Leia smiled at her then at each other. This was just one more step for them to spend the rest of their lives together. They watched the jeweler step into the work room and soon she stepped out with two small boxes.

"Ok, I want you to try them on to make sure the fit properly."

Han and Leia took their rings and tried them on. Leia admired her hand and how perfect the golden band looked on her finger. She then took Han's hand and smiled. "They're perfect."

Han looked into her eyes and said, "Yeah perfect." He leaned in and kissed Leia sweetly on the lips.

The lady smiled at them, "Good, then let's get them wrapped."

After they had their package Leia and Han started out the door. Leia took one last look at the lady behind the counter, _'Gods she seems so familiar',_ she thought. Han had the door opened waiting for Leia to exit when Leia turned around and went back to the lady, he gave her a curious look as Leia spoke.

"I know this is kind of short notice, you've been such a help. Would you like to come to our wedding?"

The lady smiled. "I would be honored." She smiled again and said, "You know on Naboo there is a tradition that the bride has something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue on her wedding day. There is something I'd like you to have." She then pulled at the leather strap on her neck and pulled the necklace that she was wearing off and handed it to Leia. "Something old."

Leia looked at the carving, "I couldn't take this, this looks like something important."

"It is; I want you to have it. Your mother would have wanted you to have it."

"My mother, you knew my mother?"

"Yes I knew her very well," the Lady winked at her. "This was given to her by your father, when they were very young. When you were born she wanted you to have it but Obi Wan misunderstood and gave it back to her."

Leia suddenly felt dizzy, she didn't know what to think. Han stood beside her and steadied her. "Sweetheart, you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just the past few weeks I've learned so much. How did you know my mother?"

"I was one of her handmaidens."

"Then I'm glad that I invited you to the wedding, you probably knew my mother better than anybody." Leia smiled and thought back about her relationship to Winter, and how she was brought up beside her to be her handmaiden.

* * *

Mara Jade watched the jewelry shop and was getting impatient. _'How long does it take to pick up kriffin' rings?'_ She thought. She suspected that Solo and princess knew something was up. She spied Daarik glaring up at her. _'I should shoot him, but then again I won't get paid.'_

Several minutes later she saw the jewelry store's door open, "Finally," she said out loud. She raised her blaster.

* * *

Leia and Han stepped out of the store. "Thank you for everything you've done for us," Leia said to her mother's former handmaiden.

"It was my pleasure, Leia." She smiled, "Your mother would be so proud of you."

Leia leaned in and hugged her. Han smiled at the women and then held his arm out for Leia. "Ready sweetheart?"

"Yes," Leia said, she smiled again at the lady as she went back into the shop. As they turned Leia suddenly felt that strange feeling come over her again, she took Han's arm and looked around. Somehow she felt a familiar presence. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Suddenly she saw in her head Han lying on the ground and herself being dragged away from him. She then stepped in front of Han.

* * *

Mara pulled the trigger as the jewelry shop lady went back inside, without warning the princess stepped in front of the smuggler. "Stang!" She shouted as her bolt hit the princess.

* * *

"Leia!" Han yelled as she fell into him. It took him a second to realize what had happened as he felt her warm blood on his hands. "Oh gods no."

Leia looked up at Han, "I'm….so…co..l..d." She felt herself wanting to fall asleep.

"Sweetheart stay with me."

The door to the jewelry store swung open. "General Solo, come we must hurry."

Han picked Leia up and followed the lady, he felt as if he was going through a tunnel. His head was spinning. _'This can't be happening,'_ he thought to himself. Leia was barely holding on to consciousness. "Leia please stay with me. I love you."

"I…lllove yoo...," she said before she passed out.

* * *

Luke Skywalker sat meditating in his grandmother's gardens when suddenly he felt his sister in great pain. "Leia!"

Chewbacca looked up at the young Jedi, ["What's wrong?"]

"I don't know, but I think Leia is hurt."

* * *

If it wasn't for the situation Han would have been amazed by the sleek design of the Nubian cruiser. He followed the lady from the jewelry store into the ship as she started to power it up.

"We must get her to a med station, I know the best and it's not far from here," she told Han.

Han took Leia to the medbay on the ship and did what he could do to stop Leia's bleeding. "Leia just hold on sweetheart," Han said. He ran the scanner over her and her vitals didn't look good. He felt the ship lift off.

* * *

Luke could feel his sister's presence diminishing. He couldn't tell if it was because she was dying or that she was leaving the planet. Luke gathered the droids and found Winter. Luke looked at his grandmother and aunt.

Sola put her hand on his shoulder, "Can you tell if she's okay?"

"She's in great pain, but it's like she no longer on the planet."

Suddenly Luke's commlink buzzed.

"Skywalker here."

"Luke, Leia's been shot. We're heading off planet now. We're heading towards a medical station called Polis Massa." Han told him, "Get to the _Falcon _and meet us there."

"How is Leia doing?" Luke asked.

"Not well, she passed out and is losing a lot of blood."

Han was covered in Leia's blood. He held her hand. She was stabilized but deathly pale from the loss of blood. Han wondered how much longer it would be before they reached the medstaton. He placed his hand upon her slightly rounded belly. He knew how grave the situation was. He could not only lose the woman he loved but his child as well. He jumped when he heard the lady's voice.

"I should only take about an hour to get there."

"Who exactly are you?" Han asked.

The lady looked at Leia with much sadness, she took a deep breath. "Twenty-four years ago I was secretly married to a Jedi Knight. I was pregnant with his children when he turned to the Darkside." She told him. "In order to protect them from their father and the Emperor I made the most painful decision of my life."

Han's mouth hung open for a few seconds when the realization took over him, "You're Leia and Luke's mother."

"Yes," she said.

"Why did you tell her you were one of your handmaidens, why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"I didn't think she was ready to know it, she was told by Bail Organa that I died giving birth to her." She sat down next to her daughter and stroked her hair, "I was surprised when she came into the shop. I knew who she was right away."

"Well she does have a pretty famous face, she grew up in public."

"That I was grateful for, I got to watch her grow up over the Holonet. I only wish I got the same privilege with Luke."

* * *

Where she was it was dark. She sat up on what looked like a cot. She tried to speak but no sound came out. She tried to remember the last thing that had happened. The vision, she had seen Han shot and she was being dragged away. She put her hand on her belly, it was flat. _'The baby,'_ she thought, _'what happened to my baby?'_

She jumped when she heard the voice say, "Your baby is with your body."

"So I'm dead?"

"Not quite, that man of yours is stubborn and is doing everything to he can do to save you."

Suddenly the room lit up and Leia could see a holoscreen in front of her. She watched Han desperately trying to stop her bleeding.

"Am I going to die?"

"The future is always in motion, if you're going to die that I cannot tell you."

"What am I supposed to do?" Leia asked. She watched the holoscreen as it changed. It showed Han on top of a building, unshaven standing on edge. Leia desperately called out to him, "Han no!"

He didn't hear her as he stepped off the building. Leia put her head in her hands.

"Ah, yes he'll take your death very hard." The voice said.

"How do I stop this, I want to go back," Leia said.

"You have to figure that out yourself."

Leia sat on the cot watching the holoscreen as it showed all the possible scenarios of what would happen should she not survive. Everything from the Empire rising again and what disturbed her most Luke turning to the Darkside.

Suddenly she heard someone call her name off in the distance…

* * *

Luke arrived at Polis Massa and ran through the halls looking for Han and Leia. He was directed to her room where she was now on life support. Han was still covered in Leia's blood; he refused to leave Leia's side for anything. He could tell by looking at his friend this was destroying him.

Luke knew he could donate blood that could help extend Leia's life, but he also knew that his body did not contain enough to save it. Luke put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He looked at a lady who was sitting on the couch in the room, something seemed familiar about her and she looked at him like she knew him.

Han looked at his friend, "Is there anything you can do, Luke?"

"In the old days there were Jedi healers, I do not possess those powers. But there is something I know how to do, but I've never tried it on anyone else."

"Whatever you have to do, do it," Han looked in his friend's eyes, "I can't lose her."

Han watched as Luke crawled into the bed with Leia and wrapped his body around hers. He watched Luke as he went deep into concentration.

Luke used the Force to enter Leia's mind. She was far off, he could feel her fear. He called out to her but felt something blocking him. He reached deeper and deeper; finally he found where she was at. "Leia."

"Luke, is that you?" Leia asked.

"I'm here Leia," Luke said.

"I'm scared Luke, I'm scared for Han."

Luke could already feel the forces trying to pull him out of Leia's mind. He knew if he didn't act quickly he would lose her. "Leia you have to trust me."

"Luke you know I do."

"I'm going to put you into a healing trace; it will speed up the healing of your wounds."

"What about the baby?" Leia asked.

"I don't know Leia; I don't know the effects the healing trance will have on the baby." Once again he could feel the forces pulling her away from him. "You must make your decision, I can't stay here forever. I feel you slipping away already."

"I trust you. Do what you have to do," Leia said.

"Tell me what you want to trigger your awakening."

Leia smiled she knew what she wanted to hear upon her awakening. And Luke set the password that would awaken her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I intended to make this chapter longer but I decided to post what I have finished and start a new chapter.

Thanks for the Reviews, I'm enjoying writing this and glad there are people out there that are enjoying reading it.

* * *

Chapter 10

Han watched as Luke held Leia. He hoped that what he was doing would save her and their unborn child. Han knew that it would destroy him if he lost either of them. Suddenly the machines that were hooked up to her started beeping and wailing. Fearing the worse he was about ready to pull Luke away from her when the young Jedi pulled himself from the trance he was in with Leia.

The doctors and nurses came running into the room and silenced the machines. Her vitals were not good.

Han was enraged, had Luke let her go? He pulled the Jedi to the side and balled his fists. "What did you do to her?"

"Relax, Han. She's fine, she's going to be fine," Luke told him.

"But the machines, her vitals…"

Luke cut him off, "I put her in a healing trance. You can't trust the machines to tell you how she really is. Her Force energy is focused on healing her wounds, which slows down everything else."

"What about the baby?"

"I don't know, I told her as I'm going to tell you, I don't know what effects the healing trance will have on the baby," Luke said.

Han put his fist to his mouth and Luke put his hand on his shoulder. "If I hadn't put her in the trance, you would have lost both of them. When I was with her it was difficult to hold onto her. She was slipping away very fast."

Han nodded, understanding what Luke had to do. If Leia lost the baby it would be tragic but time would heal them eventually and they would eventually have another one. But if he lost Leia any dreams for the future that he had would be lost.

The lady that had been sitting in the room with Han finally spoke, "It's very difficult to lose your children."

Han knew she was speaking of her loss of the two children, who were now the two young adults in the room. He then realized Luke didn't know who she was. "Uh, Luke this is Padmé. She owns the jewelry shop that Leia and I bought our wedding rings at, if it wasn't for her Leia probably wouldn't have made it this far."

Luke walked over to the lady and took her hand in his. He didn't think he invaded her mind with the Force but a flood of memories long forgotten came rushing into his mind. He was suddenly in a room very similar to the one he was in now, he saw a young woman lying on a birthing table, Leia, no it wasn't Leia, but a younger version of the lady. He saw a man with red hair, Obi Wan, he was holding a baby. _'There's still good in him,'_ the younger version of the woman said.

Luke was suddenly pulled back to where he was now, "Mother."

Padmé smiled at her son, "Luke."

Luke pulled his mother into his arms.

* * *

Hours went by and Han wouldn't leave Leia's side. Chewbacca had brought Han a change of clothes but Han wouldn't budge. Luke put his hand on Han's shoulder. "Han you should go get cleaned up, she'll be fine, mother and I will keep a watch over her." When the Corellian still didn't move Luke subtly used the Force to put the idea into Han's head, "You need to go get cleaned up."

"I need to get clea…" Han suddenly realized what happened, "Hey, kid stop that. You know I hate it when you do that."

Luke chuckled; he knew that Han was too strong minded to let a Jedi mind trick fool him. "Just go get cleaned up."

Han let out a heavy sigh then reluctantly went into the bathroom.

"He really loves her," Padmé said.

"Oh yeah, he loved her from the moment they met." Luke then proceeded to tell how they met and what had happened to Leia on the Death Star.

"You mean Anakin tortured his own daughter?"

"Vader did, and he didn't even know he had a daughter until the day he died," Luke told her; "I've only known that Leia is my sister just before the Battle of Endor." He looked at Leia he could sense her Force presence getting stronger, "The day Obi Wan and I received her plea for help I knew there was something about her, but he never told me that we were siblings. At one point I was attracted to her, but over the years we became very good friends, knowing that that was all that we could be. It's like somehow we always knew we were brother and sister."

At that point Han had come out of the bathroom, "Tell the truth kid, you knew with me hanging around you'd never had a chance with her."

"Well who did she kiss in the medcenter on Hoth?" Luke shot back, and then he blushed realizing what he had said.

"Kid I wouldn't go around saying that your sister made out with you."

"Hey in all fairness we didn't know, ok. She was trying to prove a point to you."

Padmé couldn't help but laugh.

"At least it didn't go any further than kissing," Han said. "Or we'd have one heck of a story to tell the kids when they get older." Han then sat back down next to Leia's bed and rested his hand on her belly. He smiled when he felt the baby kick. "Luke can you tell how the baby is doing?"

Luke stretched out into the Force and focused on the life inside his sister womb, "He seems to be doing well, although he's a little confused. I think it's because Leia is shut off from rest of the Force."

"It's a boy?" Han asked.

"That's what I sense, definitely male."

This news made Han smile a half smirk, "A boy, wow. I knew it."

* * *

It had been two days since Leia had been shot. Han rarely left Leia's side. Much to the staff of the medcenter's dismay Han would sleep in the bed with Leia and hold her. They would often have to wake the Corellian man to do their checks on the Princess. Of course Han wasn't happy to be woken up; he was less than happy to have Leia poked and prodded every he turned around.

The nurses came in and checked on Leia, although they couldn't get any readings from her vitals they could still draw some blood and check her chemistry. An hour after drawing the blood the doctor came into the room.

"General Solo," the doctor said, "I don't know much about Jedi healing trances and how they do what they do. The princesses CBC result shows that her H and H are still low, but have increased since she was brought in. It's quite amazing; it usually takes two or three units of blood to raise it as much as it did in a person her size."

"So you would say she's healing well?" Han asked.

"Yes I would. I also noticed that her blaster wound has nearly healed. The only thing that has me concerned is her hCG level. The hormone that is produced during pregnancy, you said she was nearly five months into her pregnancy when she was brought in."

"Yes, she's just a few days short of being five months."

"Is it possible that she may have conceived earlier? Often the gestational times can be miscalculated."

"No it's not possible," Han looked at Padmé and Luke he was a little embarrassed to have to discuss his sex life with Leia in front of her mother and brother. "We were only together for a few weeks. She thinks that we conceived our first time."

"Are you sure you're the father then?"

Luke could feel his friend's anger rising.

"You've got to be godsdamned joking, I'm the father of the baby. There is no possible way that he could be anyone else's."

The doctor knew the Corellian man was getting angry and he knew he'd better explain quickly. He hated to tell a man that the unborn child was potentially not his, "Well you see General Solo, hCG level's change from week to week, her level suggests that she is no less than six and a half months gestational."

"There's no possible way. No possible way." Han said.

Luke suddenly realized what was going on, and it wasn't that Leia had cheated on Han, "I think I might know what's going on."

"Well someone better explain this to me," Han said, "'Cos I can tell you I'm the only man that she had been with."

"The Healing trance must be accelerating the baby's development."

Padmé looked at her son, "Do you think it's safe for the baby to develop that quickly?"

"We can run tests to ensure that the baby is developing properly. If not we may have to remove the Princess from the trance before she is fully healed. Her chemistries show that none of her levels are in the critical range any longer, but she's not out of the woods yet," the doctor told them.

"You better run those tests," Han said.

* * *

Han cringed at the size of the needle that was going to be inserted into Leia's abdomen. Even though Luke had assured Han that Leia wouldn't feel a thing due to being in the trance, Han still insisted on the doctor using something to numb her belly from the needle. They used scanning equipment to ensure that the needle was inserted into the correct area. The doctor then left with the fluids to have the tests run.

Luke put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Mother and I are going to head back to Naboo."

"What you can't leave, you have to stay and wake her up when it's time."

"Actually she wants you to wake her up," Luke said, "We need to return to do some investigations, we need to do what we can do to find out who did this."

"How am I supposed to wake her up?"

Luke grabbed a piece of flimsy and a stylus and scribbled something on it then handed it to Han.

Han took a look at what was written, "Oh cute princess, cute."

Luke laughed, "She figured you'd like that."

"And just sayin' this to her will wake her up?"

"Yes, it's like a passcode. Whatever one sets it to will be the only thing that can bring them out of the trance. When Leia learns to put herself into a healing trance or just a trance she can set a passcode for you to wake her up or she'll be able to bring herself out of it. Since she is still untrained she still needs someone to take her out," Luke explained.

Padmé came up to Luke, "Are you ready to go, Luke?" She smiled at her son. She was glad to have her children back and couldn't wait to get closer to both of them.

"Yes, mom, I'm ready," Luke said. He smiled back at Padmé, it was still a little strange to have a mom but it felt right. "If everything doesn't come back well on the baby, it may be safer to take Leia out of the trance. It'll just be a lot longer healing process."

"I'll do whatever I think is best for Leia. It's important that she comes out of this alright."

Luke gave his friend a hug. "Take care of her."

Han watched as Luke and Padmé left the room. It was going to be a long couple of hours waiting for Leia's test results to come back. Thankfully Chewbacca was still there to keep him company. Han moved to sit next to Leia's bed and took her hand into his. He kissed her palm, "Gods sweetheart, I love you so much." He rested his head on her bed and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again thanks for the Reviews. I'm trying to update as often as possible, but work is crazy.

Chapter 11

Padmé stood nervously outside her parent's home. After Anakin's fall she had to fake her death to protect her children. She hated to cause such pain to her parents at the time but she knew if Palpatine or Vader knew she was still alive, they would hunt down Luke and Leia. Obi Wan had warned her that should her children be discovered then they might possibly be killed or worse raised to be agents of evil.

She knew the cost of faking her death, her grandmother was killed protecting her secret that she had not died. Padmé knew a similar fate would happen to the rest of her family if they knew the truth. It wasn't until a few years ago when her niece Ryoo was to be married that she was discovered to be alive.

Ryoo kept her aunt's secret; understanding what might happen if it was known that Padmé Amidala was still alive.

Luke squeezed his mother's hand, "Mother it'll be alright. Grandmother and Aunt Sola will be thrilled to see you alive."

"It's just been so long Luke," Padmé said.

Luke opened the door and Padmé followed him in staying slightly in the shadows. They were immediately met by Sola.

"Oh gods, Luke, how is Leia? Is everything alright? Is she going to be alright?" Sola asked.

"Leia should be fine, I put her in a healing trance which will heal her faster," Luke responded.

"And the baby; is the baby going to be fine?"

"He'll be fine, in fact we may get to meet him sooner than we thought; the healing trance has accelerated his development."

Sola got a worried look on her face, "How will that affect him?"

"When we left the doctors were running some tests, if something's not right, Han will make the decision whether or not to wake her up," Luke said.

It was then that Sola noticed the woman who was with Luke. She felt that her heart had stopped for a second, "Padmé?"

Padmé smiled at her sister, "Hello Sola."

Sola started breathing heavily as the tears started to fall, "Oh gods, I can't believe it." The two sisters embraced for a long time.

Jobal was in shock when she learned that her daughter was still alive. When Padmé explained why she had faked her death, she understood fully. Luke gave his mother some time alone with her mother and sister. He was walking in the garden when he ran into Winter.

"Luke, it's wonderful that your and Leia's mother is still alive," she told him.

"Yes it is there is so much I can learn from her; about father and about the Jedi."

"Luke, there is something disturbing. Aunt Celly has gone missing."

"What, when?"

"Right after you and Chewbacca left to go to where Han and Leia are she left and hasn't been back since."

"That's odd, it's almost like…"Luke trailed off.

"Oh Luke you don't think Celly had something to do with Leia getting shot?" Winter asked. "Celly would never want anything to happen to her."

"But she wasn't too fond of Han," Luke stated.

"The bolt was meant for Han, and Leia stepped in the way?"

"I think so, when I was putting her in the healing trance, I saw a vision of what have happened. Leia had a vision seconds before she was shot," Luke told her. "She had seen Han being shot and she was being dragged away from him."

"We have to find Celly," Winter said, "She may be the only one who knows who shot Leia."

* * *

Han sat with Leia's hand in his. Daily he watched Leia's stomach grow, he was relieved to find that his son was developing well and the only effect the healing trance had on him was a faster development. He placed his hand on her belly and could feel his son moving around. He smiled.

Chewbacca entered the room and smiled a Wookiee smile at his "Cub." Since he had known Han Solo he never expected him to find a life mate, not until that day they had rescued the princess. He knew from that day Han had changed and over the years watched the romance blossom between the pair. He remembered the bets placed by the Rogues on when they would finally admit their feelings for each other. Chewbacca was the first to know when things changed between them. It was the quiet moments between them on their trip to Bespin after their escape from Hoth.

Han and Leia had stopped fighting during that time. Chewbacca knew they would end up admitting their feelings by the end of that trip, or one of them would end of dead. He knew that Leia probably would have bested Han. She may be a small woman, smaller than most, but she was dangerous; especially with a blaster.

Han looked up and noticed Chewbacca watching them. "Hey Chewie," Han said.

["There's a communiqué from Luke, it's a little disturbing."]

"What is it?" Han asked. "Did they find out who did this?"

["No not yet, but he and Winter believe that her Aunt Celly had something to do with it.]

"Impossible, she would never want any harm to come to Le…"Han stopped, "Oh gods. It was meant for me and she stepped in the way." Han looked at Leia. "Why did you do it sweetheart?"

["Because she loves you Cub,"]Chewbacca said, ["She saw a vision of you getting hurt and prevented that from happening."]

"At what cost, her own life? Our child's life?" Han ran his hand through his hair. "Gods Leia."

Chewbacca placed his furry paw on Han's shoulder. ["She probably wasn't thinking that was her natural reaction to protect you. After what happened on Bespin, she vowed never to lose you again. The Little One would never be able to survive without you."]

"And she thinks I could go on without her?" Han asked.

* * *

Luke didn't know what to make of Winter's revelation that Celly had disappeared the same day that Leia was shot. He was unwilling to believe that she would do anything that would harm her niece. Han on the other hand was a different story. She had disliked the Corellian from the beginning. Celly had even gone as far as choosing a different man for Leia to marry. Luke thanked the gods that Leia had gotten pregnant, although unplanned; because it was the only reason that Celly had seemed to come around to allowing Leia to marry Han.

Luke wandered the streets of Theed trying to get a sense of Leia's aunt. He stopped in front of his mother's shop. It was late in the day and the sun was in his eyes as he looked up into the hills. He knew that Han and Leia must have been blinded by the sunlight as they exited the shop. It was a perfect opportunity for a sniper to fire upon the unsuspecting couple. He closed his eyes and let the events of the past days flow past him, the street was busy during that time, so the gunman could have been anywhere. He saw his sister exit the shop with Han, the look on her face like she was shocked at something and her sudden movement in front of Han. He then saw the laser bolt that hit her.

Luke opened his eyes and looked into the hills again and started towards them. It was an easy hill to climb with a path leading right to the top. From the top he could see clearly to the jewelry shop. Once again he let the past flow past him until he came to the day Leia was shot. In that very spot he saw a redheaded woman with a long range blaster. '_Mara Jade,' _he thought. He remembered the woman from the days after Endor. He looked further back into the day, and saw a man with her, someone he didn't recognize.

* * *

Han had joined Leia in her bed as he did every night. He needed to hold her and feel her close. Early every morning it was the same routine, the nurses would have to wake him up so that they could do the necessary tests on Leia. Every morning Han would grumble about being woken up but it was his cue to get up and use the 'fresher and take a morning shower. Usually when he was finished the nurses would have returned with the results.

This morning was different. Instead of Leia nurse, the doctor was there. He was smiling.

"Hey doc, what's up?"

"Leia's levels are now at a perfectly healthy individual's levels," the doctor said. "The blaster wound is completely healed."

"Does that mean I can wake her up?" Han was excited, for the past week he had been waiting for this moment. Han smiled when the doctor nodded at him. He walked across the room and took Leia's hand in his. He leaned in and whispered the secret phrase into her ear. Nothing happened. "Leia?"

He looked at the doctor, who shrugged.

"I'm gonna kill her brother," Han said. He pulled the flimsy out of his pocket that had the secret phrase that should have woken Leia up and noticed that he had forgotten one word. It was a word that he hated, but only Leia had ever gotten away with calling him that. "Maybe I'll kill her."

The doctor smiled.

Han bent over Leia and whispered into her ear, "I'm a scruffy-looking Nerfherder."

He stepped back and watched as her eyes fluttered and a smile came across her lips, he then heard her say, "I know, but I love you anyways."


	12. Chapter 12

First I want to thank all the reviewers/followers if it wasn't for you guys, why would I be writing this?

Second I want to say how sorry I am for the delay in this chapter; it was a difficult one to write, my work schedule has been crazy, I went out of town for a week (Went to Celebration V, how fun was that...Carrie Fisher signed my leg...I got it tattooed).

Third, I've run out of excuses so on with the next chapter...if you want to see the tattoo drop me a message.

Chapter 12

Leia stood in the room that she and Han were assigned to on the medical base. She rubbed her belly as she looked in the mirror. Han had told her that she was in the healing trance for only a week. She felt like it was months. She now felt she knew how Han must have felt after he was released from the carbonite. Except he felt like only minutes passed and lost several months while she felt she lost months and only missed a week.

She smiled when she saw Han's reflection join hers. "Hey, sweetheart," Han said.

"Hey."

Han could tell by her tone she was feeling a little depressed. He took her by the hand and led her over to the sofa. "I know what you're feeling."

She looked at her belly, "I should have had four more months to prepare for the baby, and I could have him any day now."

Han placed his hand on her belly, "I know. It's difficult."

"And now this with aunt Celly missing," Leia said. "Do you really think she had something to do with this?"

"Hard to tell, she certainly was no fan of mine. At least we've got Luke looking into it," Han said.

Han had yet to tell Leia about her mother. He knew she had the right to know her mother was still alive but he knew it wasn't the time to tell her. He felt that it would be too much for her right now.

Leia looked at Han sensing that he was hiding something she shook it off and changed the subject, "Have you contacted Rieekan why you're late at coming back?" She asked. "We don't need you getting in trouble."

"Oh sith," Han said, "It hadn't crossed my mind."

"You better," Leia said rolling her eyes, "And watch your mouth around the baby."

* * *

Celly and Darrik were tied together in a hotel room. "Darrik," Celly said, "I can't believe you got us into this. I told you I didn't want you to go through with this."

"Shut up you crazy old bat. You promised Leia to me, and I want her."

"And look what happened, she could die." Celly looked down at the floor, "And so could her baby."

"Like you cared about that bastard child," Darrik told her, "It was the only reason you would allow that scum marry her."

Suddenly the door swung open, "Would you two shut up!"

Darrik and Celly looked at the redheaded woman who entered the room. "Gods I should kill the both of you right now. But I want my money."

"You didn't live up to the end of the bargin," Darrik shot at her, "You were supposed to shoot the smuggler."

Mara Jade shoved her blaster in his face, "I told you to shut up, and it wasn't my fault the princess stepped in front of him, it was like she _knew_ something was going to happen to him."

"Could have something to do with Luke Skywalker being her brother," Celly provided.

"Skywalker's her brother?" Jade asked.

"Yes, she was adopted into the Alderaanian royal family as an infant." Celly said, "Although my brother never was too specific where he found her."

Mara Jade looked at the older woman processing the new information. Many nights she had been plagued with dreams telling her to seek out Skywalker and kill him. She knew this new information could lead Skywalker to her.

Mara stormed out of the room and entered her own quarters. She knew she was getting into this too deep. She wanted her revenge, rather the Emperor's revenge, for destroying all that she knew. Nightly she was plagued with nightmares and the dead Emperor's voice telling her to destroy Skywalker. She wondered if the Emperor knew that Skywalker and Princess Leia were siblings. She turned when she heard the familiar cackle of the Emperor and his red ghost staring at her.

"Of course I knew the Princess was Skywalker's child, I knew the moment that she stepped foot on the senate floor," He sneered. "That insolent Organa thought he could hide her from me. She was far too strong in the Force to be anyone but Skywalker's child."

"I'm having a hard time going through this," Mara told him. "Please let me just go."

"You're weak," the Emperor told her, "You will do my bidding, you'll never rid yourself of me."

* * *

Although Padmé wanted to help her son find out who shot her daughter, she was itching to get back to Polis Massa to see Leia. She was proud of her children and what they had accomplished. They had finished what she had begun. She was thrilled to be reunited with her sister and mother, although she had never been too far away from them. As far as she knew Han hadn't told her daughter about her yet. She understood why, it really wasn't his place and at this time it might be too much for Leia. She had learned from her conversations with Han that although Leia was awake and seemingly well, the doctors were still concerned about the baby because of his accelerated growth.

Luke looked at his mother; he found it amazing how much Leia really looked like her, although he could see some of his own features in her. "Hi mother."

"Hi Luke," Padmé said, "anything new?"

"I can sense Leia's aunt in the Force, but I can't pinpoint where she is. It's like something is blocking me from finding her."

"Another Force user?"

"Perhaps, when I was investigating the site I sensed someone that I ran into several months ago, on Endor," Luke told her, "I think she has something to do with Leia's shooting and the disappearance of her aunt."

"At least it's something. I want to head back and be with Leia," Padmé said. "Somehow I feel that she'll need me."

"Then you should be with Leia," Luke closed his eyes letting the Force flow through him, he got a tiny glimpse of the future. He sighed, 'Always in motion is the future' he told himself. What he just saw might not even happen. "Mother, she's going to need you."

* * *

Leia lay in Han's arms; she had been resting as much as she could. She ached and her feet were swollen. She tried not to complain much, but she was ready for the baby to come. She smiled as she felt Han's hand resting on her stomach and heard his soft snoring. Only he could make her feel this safe. She stretched out into the Force to touch her baby's presence as Luke had taught her.

She frowned, something wasn't right. "Han," she choked. She continued to search, fear quickly washed over her. She sat up and put her hands on her stomach. "No, no, no, no."

Han sat up wondering what was going on, "Sweetheart?"

"The baby I-I can't…" She was on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie, don't worry it'll be alright, we'll get you to the med ward." Han helped Leia up out of the bed and she doubled over in pain. Han bent over to scoop her up. "Don't worry, it'll be ok." Even though he said the words he wasn't so sure. It made him angry, with all that she had been through in the years that he known her this was the last thing she needed.

Padmé docked her ship next to the _Millennium Falcon_, she immediately saw Han's Wookiee friend exit the ship in a hurry. Somehow she knew something was wrong with Leia. She exited the ship and ran through the halls of the facility. She soon caught up with the frantic Wookiee.

Chewbacca was glad to see Leia's mother and rambled something to her.

"Slow down Chewbacca, I can't understand you," Padmé said.

["Their cub is not doing well."]

"Oh gods," Padmé said as she took off after Chewbacca.

Han held Leia in his arms. He was numb; it was like the galaxy had collapsed around him. He couldn't begin to imagine how Leia was feeling. She had stopped crying long ago but she now was just staring at the wall without expression. Losing their child was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. He was dead before he even had the chance to live.

She barely flinched when there was a soft knock on the door. Han started to stand to see whoever was at the door, but she clutched tighter to him. "Sweetheart, I'm just going to see who is at the door, and send them away."

"Don't leave me," Leia said in such a quiet voice that he wasn't even sure she had said anything at all.

"Don't worry, I ain't goin' anywhere."

Han cracked open the door and saw Chewbacca and Padmé on the other side, "She's not ready to see anyone right now."

Leia's ears perked when she heard a feminine voice on the other side, "I just want to see how my daughter is doing."

"She's doing the best she can, I know you want to see her Padmé, but I don't think she can handle this right now."

"I understand, Han. Take care of her."

Han closed the door, turned around and noticed Leia was staring at him.

"Who was that?"

"A friend, she's very concerned about you."

"She said 'my daughter'."

* * *

Luke tried to reach out to his sister. He was met very quickly by the shield she kept up for so long. Even though he knew she was trying not to blame him for the loss of her child, part of her couldn't stop herself. He wondered what would have happened if he had not put her in the healing trance.

"Leia will heal in time," He heard his old mentor's voice.

"Obi Wan," Luke stated. "Was it the healing trance that caused Leia to miscarry?"

"No," Obi Wan said. "For centuries Jedi females used a healing trance to accelerate a pregnancy. Then the child would be brought to the crèche and be raised in the Jedi way."

"I thought Jedi weren't allowed to have relationships."

"Even though most Jedi chose to remain celibate, many did not," Obi Wan told him, "But marriage was forbidden. Because attachments could lead to jealousy; which in turn would lead to the Dark Side."

"Leia has a lot of anger right now, I can feel it."

"Dangerous time it is for the Princess," Luke turned to see Yoda, "Easy for her to slip to the Dark Side."

* * *

Han could tell by her even breathing that she had finally had fallen asleep. Leia looked so peaceful. He kissed her gently on the forehead and slipped his arm out from under her and got out of the bed. He had told her everything about her mother. She was a little angry at him for keeping it a secret that her mother was still alive, but she soon forgave him.

He snuck out of the room knowing that he couldn't be away for too long because she would sense that he was gone. He was a little sad that she had told him that she was going to do everything she could do to stop using the Force. Han felt that Leia and Luke's abilities were a gift and to have her not use them was wrong. She hadn't talked to Luke about it and he knew her brother would be devastated when he learned Leia's decision. Luke had wanted Leia to embrace her power because he felt that it would one day lead her to the forgiveness of their father.

"How's she doing?" Padmé asked as he entered the room.

"Okay I guess, she's angry, heartbroken," Han trailed off.

"What about you Han?" Padmé asked. "How are you holding up?"

"I can't believe it, to see him born and knowing that we'll never get to hold him. It's difficult."

Padmé saw the tears that Han was trying to hold back, Chewbacca put his paw on his best friend's shoulder, ["It'll be ok cub."]

Han took a deep breath, "I'm just so angry that she has to go through all this. I wish I could take her away from all this."

["The little princess hasn't been dealt the best sabacc hand in the past four years,"] Chewbacca pointed out, ["but she has been lucky in other ways."]

"This wasn't what I had imagined for my children when I found out I was going to be a mother," Padmé said. "In a perfect galaxy, Anakin would have never fallen to the darkside."

"But had that never happened, I probably would have never met her." Han smiled, "Leia really changed my life that day. Both she and Luke did."

"My children are lucky to have a friend like you,Han." Padmé smiled at the former smuggler, "Do you think Leia will be ready for visitors? I really want to see her."

"Let's go see her," Han said.


	13. Chapter 13

I know it's been a while since I've updated. Been extremely busy lately. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I'm thinking only one more chapter after this one...

...I don't own Star Wars...if I did there would be more movies...Han and Leia would live happily ever after and Anakin Solo would not die.

Chapter 13

When Leia awoke she found that she was alone, but she could still feel that Han was near. She figured he must have stepped out of the room to talk to Chewbacca and her mother. It was an odd feeling, her mother was alive. She tried to stop herself from stretching out into the Force to find their presences, but using the Force was second nature to her, until Luke had reached out to her from Bespin and then revealed that they were siblings, she never realized how much she had relied on it.

It was her power in the Force that had helped her survive so much the past four and a half years. It was that power that was telling her that Han was on his way back to her room. She smiled at the comfort his presence brought to her.

The door opened and she smiled when he walked through the door.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hi," She smiled at her lover as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, then gave her a sweet kiss.

"I was wondering if you were up for some visitors, Chewie and your mom really want to see you," He told her.

"I guess it'll be alright." Leia felt nervous, although she had met her mother, who ran the jewelry shop that she and Han purchased their wedding rings from, she still didn't know her. Leia twirled her commitment ring around her finger; Han smiled at her and brought her hands to his mouth.

"Yeah it'll be alright," Han said, "Your mom is pretty great."

Padmé entered the room behind Chewbacca, she allowed the Wookiee to hug Leia before she approached her daughter. Leia looked up from Chewbacca's embrace and looked at her mother. The two women smiled at each other, and the tears began to fall from both women. Chewbacca backed away from Leia so that Padmé could approach her daughter.

Han and Chewbacca watched the women; they seemed to hold each other forever. They had over twenty years of hugs to make up for. Han could tell for the most part that most of Leia's anger toward her mother was gone. Like the day she discovered that Luke was her brother, Leia was grateful to find a long lost relative.

The silence between the women was broken by the older of the two. "Leia you have no idea how difficult it was for me to give you and your brother up, to know that I may never see you again."

"I understand why you had to do it, I-I can't complain about how I was raised, Bail was a good father," Leia said.

"Bail was always a good friend. I knew you would be well loved with him, he and Breha always longed to have a daughter. I was devastated when I heard about Alderaan," Padmé said. Padmé suddenly realized she shouldn't have mentioned her daughter's foster family's planet. Leia bowed her head and started sobbing.

Han took his cue and sat next to Leia and put his arms around her. He was one of the few people who knew how exactly losing Alderaan affected Leia.

"I'm sorry Leia. I-," Padmé started.

"It's alright, mom." Leia smiled at Padmé. "I still feel a lot of guilt over Alderaan, like I could have done something different."

"Sweetheart, there was nothing you could have done," Han said.

Padmé put her arm around her daughter, "When I heard about Alderaan I feared the worst, I thought you had died that day. But when you walked into my shop, I knew immediately who you were."

"If it wasn't for Han, Luke and Chewie, I would have been dead. They rescued me just in time." Leia smiled up at Han, "And they continue to rescue me over and over."

Han gave Leia a quick peck on her lips. Padmé smiled at them.

* * *

Luke once again was wandering the streets of Theed, trying to get a sense of Leia's aunt. She was close that he could tell. Suddenly his danger sense flared up. He felt like he was being followed. He slowed and pretended to look in a shop window when he heard the all too familiar _snap-hiss _of a light saber.

He slowly turned around with his hand on his own weapon. He saw the redheaded woman in attack stance. He calmed himself, knowing he would have to fight her.

"Skywalker, I was wondering what took you so long."

"Jade, we don't have to do this. Just tell me where Leia's aunt is." He could sense the woman's fear. Not of him but of something else.

"I can't, I have to kill you." She came towards him and Luke raised his lightsaber in time to block her blow.

It had been many years since the citizens of Theed had seen lightsabers. Many of the people backed away as the two people clashed their weapons together. They watched as the woman swung wildly around and the man effortlessly parried the blows.

Luke used the Force to push Mara back and she landed on her backside. He could feel a Darkside energy swirling around her, but it wasn't her that was consumed in the darkness. Mara got back on her feet and rushed towards Luke.

'_Fight him, fight him hard or you will die.'_ Mara heard the Emperor's voice in her head. She jumped high and tried to come down on top of Luke, but once again he blocked her. They pushed their lightsabers together and the first time they looked into each other's eyes. Never in her life had she seen eyes like his. The clear blue color burned into her soul.

Luke nearly lost his balance when he looked into her eyes. It was like he was looking into the eyes of someone that was meant to be part of his life. He fell back when he felt the dark presence surround her again. He suddenly realized what the dark presence was. _The Emperor._

_

* * *

_

Han sat back as the doctor examined Leia. Physically she was doing fine since the miscarriage and she would be free to leave the medical facility. He hoped that they would return to Coruscant. He was glad that her mother had decided to go with them, because he knew when they returned he'd be whisked away on another mission.

The doctor gave Leia a smile, "Well Princess, it seems everything is in order. Your body has healed well with everything that has happened in the past few weeks."

"So I'm free to leave?" Leia asked.

"Of course, although I still wouldn't over do it."

There was one question that was burning in Han's mind, but he didn't know how Leia would react when he asked it. Leia looked at him and seemed to know what was on his mind.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Princess."

"How long does my fiancé and I have to wait before we can…" Leia paused, a little embarrassed herself, "how long before we can begin to…"

"Resume sexual relations?" The doctor laughed when Leia turned a shade of pink, "I would still wait a few more weeks, and it's really up to you when you feel up to it. But I would advise you not to get pregnant again for several months. I would recommend both you and your fiancé to be on birth control."

"Me too?" Han asked.

"It would lower the odds of her getting pregnant again, but it really is your decision," The doctor said. "If you'd like I can start you on the shots."

Han looked at Leia, the baby had certainly been unplanned and something that they were not ready for. She had been on birth control when she conceived and he didn't use protection when they had sex.

"You know I think it's a good idea for both of us to start on the shots," Han said, "Until we're ready to try again."

* * *

As they climbed the ramp to the _Falcon_, Leia wrapped her arms around Han's waist. "Thank you." She rose up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Even though I loved the baby more than anything, we really weren't ready for him, were we?"

"No not really, even though he would have been a welcome addition to our family, having a baby now would be a little much." Han sighed, "Heck, we didn't even see each other for four months. When we have a baby together I want to be there for the entire time."

Han twisted a loose strand of Leia's hair around his finger, "I'll have to get a planet side position, and with the unrest with the transition from the Empire, It'll probably be a long time before that happens."

Leia nodded, "When we get back to Coruscant you're going to be called away again. And who knows when we'll see each other again." Leia released Han's waist and finished up the ramp. Han followed behind her.

"We could not go back."

Leia looked at him wide eyed, "Han! I couldn't just abandon my duties to the New Republic, and neither could you."

Han sat down on the couch and pulled Leia into his lap, "Sure we could, we could run off, get married and just live our lives in peace."

"Don't you think that's why I can't leave, how could I leave and live in peace when the rest of the galaxy isn't?

Han sighed; he knew when Leia was right. Sure for a time she'd be content, but she'd eventually get bored and insist to go back to the New Republic. She had sacrificed too much of her life just to abandon it all. Han took her hands in his and brought them to his mouth. "It'll take four days to get back to Coruscant; at least we have that much time left together."

* * *

Luke entered the hotel room that Leia's aunt was being held in. After his battle with Mara Jade he was able to sense Celly. He hadn't killed Mara; he couldn't do that, not when she was under the influence of the Emperor. Her actions were not her own. He now had her locked up on the ship that he had rented to go back to Coruscant in.

"Luke, thank the gods," Celly said as he came into the room, "Where is Leia, how is she doing?"

Luke told her everything that had happened the past few weeks.

"Oh dear me," Celly sighed, "I feel this is entirely my fault, Leia must hate me."

"Oh come off of it you old bat," Darrik said from across the room. "It's a godsend that she miscarried that bastard child, now you have no reason to allow her to marry that loser spacer."

Luke looked at the man, realizing that he was the one that Leia had told her about. "My sister is going to marry Han."

"Oh whatever, like the Alderaanian council will allow the last Princess of Alderaan to marry him."

"Darrik will you just shut up, Luke this is the man who hired that crazy redhead," Celly said.

"Perhaps you deserve to be locked up with Jade," Luke said.

* * *

Luke followed Celly up the ramp with Darrik in binders. As Celly got settled Luke took Darrik to the hold to be locked up with Mara. But he saw that the hold was empty, Mara Jade had escaped.

"Sithspit," Luke cursed.

Darrik laughed, "Ha I knew she couldn't be held. That Corellian better watch his back."

Luke pushed Darrik into the hold, "The way I hear it, you didn't complete the payment to Jade, maybe you should be the one watching _your_ back."


End file.
